Las barreras del amor
by Daniie Cullen
Summary: Porque a mi?, porque otra vez?, no habia sufrido ya lo suficiente?, porque era tan tonta?, porque le volvi a creer?,solo hay una contestacion a todas esa preguntas, porque a pesar de todo...lo amo... AU R&R EN EL FUTURO M POR LEMMONS
1. Recordando

POV Bella:

Aquí estoy otro dia en…se puede decir mi casa ya que, paso mas tiempo aquí en la casa Cullen que en mi casa. Ahora Alice y Rose mis mejores amigas planeando que haremos en la vacaciones de verano. Aquí en esta casa estan mis mejores amigos y…el hombre que amo, mi peor enemigo, Edward Anthony Cullen Masen, hubiera preferido seguir siendo amigos, a que me tratara como lo hace ahora. Pero nuestros problemas nuca dañaron ni dañaran la amistad con Alice, Rose, Emmett y Jasper. Recuerdo el que nos conocimos y como todo cambio de momento, es como si hubiera sido ayer, los buenos tiempos…

Flashbacks

Estaba en la escuela exageradamente temprano, ya que mi auto se daño, sin reparacion posible, y obligue a que Charlie me trajera temprano, no queria llegar con la escuela llena en el coche patrulla eso seria vergonzoso. Y aquí estoy esperando a Rose y Jazz, mis mejores amigos desde niños. Tenia una vestimenta poco comun en mi, gracias al incoveniente con mi auto, no tube tiempo de lavar ropa, llevaba una falda de cuadros azul un poco mas arriba de las rodillas, una camisa de manguillos celeste, ya que en Forks era uno de esos pocos dias soleados. Esperando a que llegara Rose y Jazz llegaran, saque mi libro de "Orgullo y Prejuicio" y comence a leer… estaba tan metida en mi lectura…

-Buen libro-dijo una voz aterciopelada, pero no me era conocida, me sobresalte levemente al escucharlo, y me ruborice levantando la mirada. Era un guapo chico de tez palida, ojos verde esmeralda hermosos, su cabello color bronce despeinado y traia una sonrisa torcida en su hermoso rostro de un Dios inmortal…A este tiempo ya debia estar muy colorada gracias a mis pensamientos-Lo siento no queria asustarte soy Edward Cullen, soy nuevo-dijo con una sonrisa la que devolvi

-Soy Isabella Swan, pero mejor Bella-dije sonriendo.

-Te molesta si me siento?-pregunto

-No, no, sientate-me apresure a decir, el se sento y comenzamos a charlar, el hacia chistes y yo solo reia.

-Edward!-le llamo una pequeña muchacha que parecia una duende, tenia un parecido increible con Edward, tenia el pelo corto negro con las puntas rebeldes cada una mirando en diferente direccion. Se acerco a nosotros con un andar de bailarina.-Edward, porque no me esperaste-se quejo, la pequeña parecida a una duende. No fue hasta que estubo cerca de nostros que vi que su ojos eran verdes, igual que Edward pero los de ella eran verde mas oscuro, los de Edward eran de un hermoso verde esmeralda.

-Alice, eres una maleducada, interrumpes una conversación, que diria esta hermosa señorita del torbellino que tengo como hermana gemela-dijo en reproche.-Bella, ella mi hermana gemela Alice, Alice ella es Bella Swan-dijo presentandonos

-Hola Bella, es un gusto conocerte-dijo dandome un beso en la mejilla

-El gusto es mio Alice-dije sonriendo

-Bueno, Edward porque no me esperaste, ni siquiera esperaste a Emmett, lo tube que montar en mi porshe-dijo quejandose y Edward rio

-Los dos se estaban tardando horrores, no pensaba esperar por ustedes-dijo sonriendo

-Pues volvera en tu volvo, yo no lo pienso montar en mi porshe otra vez, iba a subirse comiendo, tube que esperar a que comiera para poder salir-se quejo otra vez

-lo pudistes haber dejado, que trajera su jeep-dijo Edward y Alice le saco la lengua-Bella perdona a la pequeña niña, se le olvida dejar la niñerias como esa-dijo y yo rei, Alice lo miro mal, y el le correspondio la mirada, y yo comence a reir. Ellos me miraron como si estubiera loca.

-Oigan, no me miren asi, debieron haber visto sus caras, estaban de lo mas graciosas-dije

-Alice, Edward porque rayos me dejaron solo-dijo una fuerte voz, al voltearme vi a un chico bien fornido, y alto con su cabello negro riso, y su tez palida. Puse cara de espanto. Y Alice y Edward comenzaron a reir. Los mire mal.

-Bella no lo mires asi, es nuestro hermano-dijo Alice

-Alice, que dira Bella, que nuestra familia es una completa locura, el es nuestro primo Emmett Cullen McCarty, es hijo del hermano de papa, que murio cuando todos teniamos un año-dijo el normal

-Lo siento mucho-

-Bahh, no hay nada que lamentar, no me acuerdo de el, asi que no importa, Esme y Carisle son mi padres, y ellos mis hermanos-dijo el fornido-Yo soy Emmett y tu eres…?-dijo

-Yo soy Bella-dije-Isabella, pero mejor Bella-dije sonriendo

-Bueno Bellita, un gusto conocerte-dijo

-Emmett podrias guardarte tus estupidos apodos para cuando la conoscas mejor-dijo Alice

-Ahí callate enana, te molesta Bella?-pregunto

-No, no me molesta, no importa-dije y le sonrio con suficiencia a Alice

-Bells!-me grito Rosalie, al voltearme la vi.

-Me disculpan un momento, ya vengo-dije y ellos asintieron

-Bells, quienes son?-me pregunto

-Hola, estoy bien gracias, y tu?-dije ironicamente

-Ya basta Bells, comparte al grandote-dijo la mire con una ceja alzada-Vamos presentamelo-dijo rode los ojos

-Ok, pero tranquilizate-dije y ella asintió. Camine hacia donde se encontraban mis nuevos amigos.-Rosalie ellos son Edward, Alice y Emmett Cullen-dije señalando a cada uno-chicos, ella es Rosalie Hale, mi unica amiga aquí-dije sonriendo, vi como se comia con la mirada a Emmett.

-Hola, es un gusto-dijo

-El gusto es mio-se apresuro a decir Emmett y se quedaron mirandose

-Rosalie-dije atrayendo su atención-Tambien tiene un hermano gemelo-dije-Aproposito donde esta Jazz?-dije

-Oh, esta estacionando mi auto-dijo normal, y me sorprendi, ella no le prestaba su convertible rojo a nadie, pero a nadie.

-Y eso?, tu prestando tu auto?-dije mirandola

-Te explico mas tarde-me dijo, yo asenti-Mira ahí viene-dijo, camine hasta donde estaba y le di un muy fuerte abrazo, el es como mi hermano el que nunca tube, deposito un beso en mi cabello y yo sonrei, nos dirigimos hasta donde estaban los demas, con una de susmanod en mi cintura, siempre eramos asi, nos abrasabamos, el era mi hermano y yo su hermanita igual que Rose.

-Jasper, ellos son Edward, Alice y Emmett Cullen-dije señalandolos a cada uno, el rostro de Edward era serio-Chicos, el es Jasper, el gemelo de Rose, y mi...-lo mire y el sonrio-mejor amigo desde niños, es mi hermano, y la rubia de ojos azules, mi hermana-dije sonriendo, y Rose me miro mal, odiaba que le dijera asi, yo rei. Vi como una sonrisa aparecio en el rostro de Edward, no se porque.

-Oye Rosalie, Bella siempre viste asi?-pregunto, y Edward le dio un golpe en el brazo-Auch, idiota-

-No, viste peor. Aproposito a q se debe tu atuendo?-pregunto

-Espera, peor?, puede vestirse peor? Oh. Dios.-dijo

-Ya callense-dije-Y es porque, no pude lavar…tube un…inconveniente con el auto…-dije

-Oh, q raro, y donde esta la chatarra andante-pregunto, yo mordi mi labio-se daño otra vez cierto?-yo asenti, y ellas sonrieron-A si que, necesitaras mis servicios de transporte en lo que arreglan la chatarra-dijo

-Em…pues si…pero…es que mi auto…no tiene arreglo-dije y su sonrisa se ensancho

-oh mucho mejor, trenkila pequeña Alice, su atuendo mejorara, tendre que irla a buscar, yo eligire su ropa-dijo

-Si necesitas ayuda, estoy libre-dijo

-Ya, me visto como quiera, y nunca podran eso-dije cruzandome de brazos

-Nunca digas nunca con la pequeña duende, cuando se propone algo lo logra, es muy insistente-dijo Emmett y Alice sonrio con suficiencia

-Y yo soy cabezota-dije y todos rieron

-Baahh eso no es nada-dijo Alice restandole importancia

-Si lo es, no he conocido a alguien mas terca que Bells-dijo Jazz.

-Ja-Bufe. Vi como la mirada de Jasper se posaba en Alice, y sonrei.

-Hey, te gusto Alice eh picaron-susurre en su oido, el rio y asintió

-Y a ti Edward-susurro de vuelta, abri los ojos como platos, y me puse colorada, el rio-Y a Rose Emmett-dijo-Tranquila, sus secretos estan a salvo conmigo-dijo y riendo y le di un golpe en el hombro. Estubimos bromeando y conociendonos un rato.

-Creo que deberiamos entrar, si no queremos llegar tarde-dije y ellas asintieron y nos dirigimos a clase…

Fin Flashbacks

Ese fue el dia que a Alice, Emmett y… el hombre que amo Edward. Ese dia fue en el que empece a sentir algo por el, ese sentimiento que cada dia crecia mas y mas, eramos amigos, el era mi mejor amigo y yo su mejor amiga, eso era en los buenos tiempos, aunque yo lo queria como algo mas, era amigos o nada, como ahora. Siempre nos decian que haciamos bonita pareja y nosotros reiamos. Los 6 eramos inseparables, Alice, Rose y yo, nos hicimos las mejores amigas, Edward, Emmett y Jasper, se hicieron mejores amigos. Japer y Alice se hiceron novios, igual que Rose y Emmett. Edward era mi mejor amigo. Todo iba bien hasta nuestro tercer año de amigos, yo todos habiamos cumplido nuestros 14 años. La fiesta de fin de año de Jessica arruino todo, nuestra amistad, rompio mi corazon, esa fiesta de fin e curso…

Flashbacks

Llegue a la fiesta de Jessica junto con Rose y Jasper. Habia mucha gente, pero Alice, Edward y Emmett no habian llegado. Cuando ellos llegaron estuvimos hablando y riendo un buen rato. Edward estaba raro en buen sentido, como que queria decirme algo y no lo hacia. Despues de un rato sali con Rose y Alice a descansar un poco de la musica.

-Al fin algo de paz-dijo Rose

-Ahí…-suspiro Alice, cupido la flecho feo, rei.

-Ahí Alice, que flechazo-dije riendo y Rose rio tambien-

-Callense, no es cierto, actuo normal-dijo cruzandose de brazos

-Si, si, Alice-dije ironica- deberias verte, te imitare-dije y ella alzo una ceja

-Eres pesima actriz-dijo

-He tenido practica-dije mirando a Rose-Me sale bien, cierto Rose-

-Deberias verla, lo hace igualito-dijo riendo

-Ahí voy-dije

-Yo quiero ver esto-dijo Rose riendo

-Oh Jazz es tan lindo y detallista-dije imitandola-lo amo tanto-dije-Ah...-suspire-el es el amor de mi vida-dije y Rose y Alice se reian a carcajadas mientras yo la imitaba-lo amo tanto, no se que haria sin el-dije y poco después comence a reir tambien.

-Sabes Bella, si nosupiera que estabas imitandome, me lo hubiera creido-dijo Alice riendo

-La verdad es que si-dijo Rose

-gracias a Dios que soy pesima actriz-dije

-Es facil, yo se tu secreto-dijo Alice

-A si? Y cual es?-dije alzando una ceja

-Dices el nombre una vez, pero piensas en Edward, como si lo dicieras de Edward-dijo riendo con suficiencia

-Alice-chille

-Ya Bells, es la verdad tu misma lo dijiste-dijo Rose

-Ahí si esta bien es cierto-dije rindiendome. En eso el telefono de Alice sono

-Dime amor-obio era Jazz-si esta aquí, es q estabamos escapando un poco de la musica, porque?...o si…o para tener esa conversación…ok ya le digo, sabes donde esta?...ok le digo que se dirija hacia alla ahora…te amo…si ahora vamos para alla…adios-dijo y colgo-Bells-dijo sonriendo-Edward te busca, quiere hablar contigo-dijo, dandole una miradita a Rose y con esa sonrisita que me preocupa.

-A mi? Porque?-dije confundida

-Buscalo y lo averiguaras-dijo sonriendo

-Dime Alice no me dejes asi yo se que tu sabes- dije suplicante

-No-dijeron al unisono

-Ugh, perfecto ire donde esta?-dije

-Jazz dijo que lo vio entrar a la cocina-dije

-Ok, pero no se donde queda-

-Jazz debe saber-dijo, asenti y nos dirigimos hacia ellos

-Donde queda la cocina-le pregunte

_-Alli, es aquella puerta-dijo señalando una puerta azul._

_-gracias- y me fui directamente a ese cuarto_

_Abrí la puerta con cautela y ojala jamás la hubiera abierto, la escena que estaba enfrente mío, acabo con mi pequeño corazón y con mis esperanzas, Edward se estaba besando con Jessica la niña que mas me odia en este planeta sin razón alguna, el tenia las manos sobre su cintura y ella estaba abrazada fuertemente en el._

_-Edward- susurre, en ese momento se separo y me miro con odio_

_-lárgate de aquí- me grito_

_-¿Por qué?- no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando, era imposible que ellos dos estuvieran juntos el siempre me dijo que personas como ellas no valían la pena, que jamás ser amiga de ella o de sus amigas._

_-¿Por qué? ¿Qué?-_

_-tu dijiste que jamás saldrían con una zo…-me calle en ese momento no podía decir esa palabra_

_-tú eres más zorra que ella- ese comentario me cayó como balde de agua fría_

_-como me dices eso, somos amigos- dije con un nudo en la garanta, me sorprendió cuando se empezó a reír_

_-no me hagas reír, tu y yo amigos, jamás, no estás a mi altura, si en este tiempo estuve contigo fue por lastima, pero ya no vale la pena, así que mejor hazme el favor de largarte interrumpiste algo importante- dijo con odio y rencor, no podía moverme, jamás pensé sufrir tanto a mi corta edad, pero no podía hacer nada, el odio empezó a correr en mis venas, y le grite como jamás lo había hecho, saque todo mi coraje, y mientras él me veía con los ojos abiertos, Jessica me miraba con burla, jamás dejaría que me volvieran a dañar así. Me recorde a mi misma jamas perdonarlo._

_Sali corriendo de alli queria corre y llorar, y no ver a nadie, no queria volverlo a ver en mi vida._

_-Bells, ven estamos contando nuestros recuerdos, como amigos-dijo Alice y solte un sollozo, tenia mi brazo agrrado y me solte de el como pude y lo mire y me fui a corre-BELLA! QUE TE PASA?-grito y la senti correr detrás de mi. Cuando logre salir me tire a llorar y llorar como nunca lo habia hecho._

_Fin Flasbacks_

_Ese fue el dia en el que mi vida fue arruinada, y en el que mi corazon se rompio, fui recogiendo pedazos de el, pero nunca esta completo cuando el volvia a herirme con uno de sus comentarios. Y yo tan tonta volvia a llorar. Hasta el dia en que comenzó la guerra le contestaba sus comentarios y sus bromas. El era irritante y arrogante, pero aun asi era sexy. NO!, no puedo pensar eso de mi enemigo, NO!. Total a quien quiero engañar aun lo amo…_

_-Bells!-dijo Alice agitando sus manos en mi rostro._

_-Oh. Los siento Alice, que decias?-dije volviendo a prestarle atecion, si es que en algun momento lo hice._

_-Que te parece este hotel, 3 penthouses, en el edificio 2, el mas alejado de las cabañas, con vista al mar, 2 habitaciones una grande con la cama grande y otra mas pequeña, que tiene 2 camas pequeñas con aires centrales, baño con tina, cocina y terraza-dijo Alice emocionada_

_-Alice, falta mas de un mes para las vacaciones-_

_-Si, pero no podemos esperar al final, se llenan rapido-dijo Rose, yo rode los ojos_

_-Esta bien, pero para que tres habitaciones?, y en donde es?-_

_-Es en Miami-dijo Alice_

_-Y las habitaciones?-pregunte otra vez_

_-Eh…pues serian 2 por cuarto-dijo_

_-Pero dijeron 3 camas, en cada habitación-dije_

_-Si, pero serian 2 por cuarto-dijo y mordio su labio inferior, yo no entendia pero no le di importancia_

_-ok, y quien de ustedes se quedaria conmigo?-pregunte, ellas se miraban y mordian sus labios._

_-Pues…es que…nosotras…emm…-tartamudeo Rose_

_-La idea es que cada cual se quede con su pareja-dijo una nerviosa Alice_

_-Y yo que?-dije y ella me miraron, sabia que pensaban-Ni se les ocurra, no lo hare, no, no y no!-dije levantandome de la cama_

_-Bells, ya van 3 años, tienen que dejar de pelearse, es una buena oportunidad para que hagan la pases-dijo Alice acercandose_

_-No Alice, ustedes mas que nadie saben lo que he sufrido por todo esto, todo lo que he aguantado, un mes compartiendo habitación con el no seria mas que una tortura para mi. Con sus estupidos comentarios, y sus malditas bromas, que aun me hieren.-dije_

_-Bella, 3 años, ya casi son unos adultos y no pueden andar con niñerias, tienen que volver a ser amigos-dijo Rose_

_-Que mas quisiera yo, saben bien que es el quien me odia. Y ni siquiera se porque!-dije pasando mis manos por mi rostro-que mas quisiera yo que fueramos amigos, aunque sea amigos, no pido nada mas, pero no se que hice en esta vida para que todo me salga mal y todo sea sufrimiento-dije y me tire al piso._

_-Esta bien Bells, tranquila hablaremos de esto luego-dijo sentandose a mi lado._

_-Si, tenemos el fin de semana para discutir esto, recuerden es viernes-dijo Rose_

_-Si, se quedan hoy, tenemos que planear que haremos hoy-dijo Alice_

_-genial-dije_

_-Deja tu mal genio y bajemos-dijo Alice, la verdad no tenia sentido mi mal genio, pero nada, bajamos y encontramos a los chicos abajo._

_-Chicos, tenemos que planear nuestra tarde-noche antes de que llegue al Esme, y comenzar inmediatamente se vaya, claro sin pasar por alto, los planes falsos-dijo Rose sentandose en el suelo frente a ellos, a lo que Alice y yo las seguimos._

_-Bueno, y que sugieren preciosuras?-dijo Jazz_

_-Es la tipica pelicula, y un juego, reto o verdad, yo nunca, y esos juegos… tendriamos que elegir si la pelicula sera comedia, terror, accion, romance, o cualquier otra…-dijo Emmett a lo que nosotras reimos_

_._

_-Bueno, entonces que tal, la pelicula de comedia, ordenamos pizza y…reto o verdad?-sugirio Alice_

_-Y porque…no la pelicula de comedia…ordenamos pizza,…y encuéntrame en la oscuridad…?-seguir_

_-Muy buena idea JellyBelly, hace tiempo no jugamos encuéntrame en la oscuridad._

_-Claro, porque la ultima vez te caiste por las escaleras cuando Bella pego un grito, cuando vio tu sombra-se burlo Rose, yo todos estallamos en carcajadas-Ademas de que por eso no ganamos el castigo de niñera los viernes por un mes, ya que sesupone que estabamos durmiendo, Bella vio tu sombra, grito tu caiste por la escaleras y Carlisle y Esme nos encontraron, y tu de soplon dijiste que jugabamos-dijo Rose acusandolo, lo que nos hizo reir mas._

_-Si, es cierto Emmy, te caiste feo, y eso que yo era la torpe- dije riendo_

_-Rose, cariño esta muy graciosita hoy-dijo Emmett ironico_

_-Yo?, yo no-dijo ella, y todos reimos y Emmett fruncio el ceño_

_-Bueno es una excelente idea-dijo Jazz-por lo menos tenemos los planes –dijo-Ahora…para hacer en lo que…da la noche para ver la pelicula…qu hacemos?-_

_-Jugar atrapadas afuera?-sugeri_

_-Bells, hoy estas dando muy buenas ideas-me felicito Alice, y yo sonrei._

_-Y jugar voleybol-añadio Rose_

_-Si perfecto esta todo listo-dijo Alice_

_-Ahora, Esme llegara en media hora asi que en 15 minutos abajo, nos cambiaremos y buscaremos una bola, para jugar, cuando Edward llegue jugaremos atrapadas-dijo Rose-en 15 minutos-dijo y todos asentimos. Subimos a la habitación de Alice, me dirigi al cajon de mi pertenencias que tenia en el cuarto de Alice, ya que nos quedabamos tanto ahí, Esme decidio poner un cajon para cada una, era uno pequeño ya que Alice tenia un "pequeño" closet para nosotras, porque si nos quedabamos alla, vestiamos lo que ella queria. Saque un moño y me ate el cabello en una coleta, Alice me dio un short violeta y una camisa de manguillos turquesa. Me puse mis viejos converse y las chicas tambien se cambiaron, Alice busco la bola de voleybol, y exactamente en 15 minutos estuvimos abajo._

_-Okey, llega en 15 minutos, en 10 comenzamos-dijo Rose_

_-Y Edward cuando llega?-tube que preguntar, para todos los presentes mis sentimientos hacia Edward eran conocidos, y todos guardaban el secreto, y se peleaban con Edward por mi culpa._

_-Poco después que Esme, tenemos todo perfectamente planeado-dijo Emmett restandole importancia, yo asenti._

_-Bueno…pues creo que es el momento indicado para pedirles disculpas-dije, ellos me miraron confundidos_

_-Disculpas?, porque Bella?-pregunto Rose_

_-Por…interferir en sus vidas y arruinarlas, Alice Emmett, disculpenme por hacer que se peleen con su hermano por mi culpa-dije mirandolos- Rose, Jazz, disculpenme por hacer que se peleen con su amigo, enserio lo siento, siento haber interferido en ellas, y estarlas arruinando-ellos me miraban raro_

_-No, Bella no digas eso, no tienes de que disculparte, tu no tienes la culpa de nada, y no arruinas ninguna vida, todo lo contrario la haces mas feliz y divertida-dijo Rose sentandose a mi lado_

_-Peleear con Edward no es nada, era peor antes, el pequeño sigue siendo un imbecil, y se lo merece que lo traten asi, no tienes la culpa de nada-dijo Alice_

_-Arruinar? con tus torpezas me haces el dia Bella-dijo Emmett y comenzo a reir_

_-No digas tonterias Bella, tu eres mi hermanita, y jamas podrias arruinar mi vida, te quiero mucho-dijo Jazz rozando mi mejilla con su palma._

_-Bueno, pues entonces, le debo una disculpa a Edward por mi comportamiento-dije_

_-Ni se te ocurra Isabella Marie Swan- dijo Alice señalandome con su dedo-tu no te tienes que disculpar con nadie, el se tiene que disculpar contigo, el es el imbecil, asi que tu tranquila-dijo_

_-Esta bien, esta bien, no me grites-dije _

_-No vuelvas a repetir que debes disculparte, es el quien te debe la disculpa-dijo Rose_

_-ya nos pasamos por 2 minutos, comencemos el teatro-dijo Alice_

_-No tiene porque ser teatro-dije levantanose con una maliciosa sonrisa._

_-A que te refieres Bella?-pregunto Alice confundida, como tenia la bola en misnmanos, se la lanzaria y me me hiria a correr_

_-A esto-dije y le lance el balon, y me fui a correr _

_-AHHHH! Me las pagaras Bella-dijo corriendo tras de mi con el balon. Mientras reia me pare y vi que iba a tirar el balon y corri hacia Emmett y el balon le dio a el-uuupps, no era a ti-dijo Alice con una inocente sonrisa en su rostro_

_-Ya veras enana-dijo corriendo tras Alice, le toca a Rose, vi un pequeño bache junto a la manguera y tome un puñado._

_-Oye Rose-diije llamando su atención, ella miro_

_-Que?-dijo, y le lance el puñado de bache que traia, y le callo en la mitad de su rostro, y lo quito y me miro mal, muy mal. Mientras Alice, Emmett, y Jazz me veian sorprendidos._

_-UUUUUGGHH! Bella me las pagaras-dijo y yo reia a carcajadas igual que los demas. Ella corrio hacia a mi direccion y comence a correr lejos de ella. Ella copio la manguera y comenzo a mojar todo a su paso. Todos corriamos y reiamos por el patio. Hasta que le quite la manguera y comence a perseguir a Alice y ella se movio de en frente para dejar a Edward al que empape todo. Abri los ojos como platos y luego no pude contener la risas igual que todos lo demas, excepto el, obio que me miraba enojado._

_-Necesitabas un baño, y como los animales no se bañan solos, pues quise darte una ayudita-dije sonriendo burlona, me miro mas furioso todavía._

_-Bella corre!-me grito Alice, no lo pense 2 veces y comence a correr, con el siguiendome, me fui atrás de Emmett, y le sonrei detrás de el. Me miro mal y yo rei. Cuando nos cansamos de la carrera, nos sentamos Emmett, yo junto a el, Rose junto a mi, Alice frente a mi, Jazz junto a Alice y Edward junto a Jazz. Yo sonreia burlonamente, el solo pudo lanzarme un puñado de bache, mientras yo lo empape con la maguera y lo llene de bache._

_-Donde esta Esme?-pregunte, nunca la vi llegar y llevabamos como una hora revolcandonos en el patio, estabamos empapados y asquerosamente sucios._

_-No lo se, talvez se atraso un poco-dijo Rose y vimo su auto entrar en la casa. Se bajo y nos miro sorprendida, estabamos llenos de bache de los pies a la cabeza, y totalemente empapados._

_-Hola Esme-dijimos Jazz, Rose y yo al unisono._

_-Hola mami-dijeron Alice, Edward y Emmett al unisono._

_-Hola chicos, siento el retraso, habia un trafico horrible-dijo aun sorprendida-waoo, parecen que se restregaron por todo el patio-dijo sorprendida_

_-Porque sera?-dijo Emmett con gesto pensativo-aah ya se porque eso exactamente fue lo que hicimos-dijo burlon, y todo soltamos risitas, Esme lo miro con una ceja alzada._

_-No entraran a la casa llenos de bache, se lavaran, les traere una toallas se secaran, entraran y se ducharan asi podran sentarse en los muebles-dijo _

_-Si señora-dijo Emmett haciendo un ademan militar y todos reimos._

_-gracioso, ya vuelvo con sus toallas, comiencen a lavarse-dijo entrando a la casa. Nos turneamos para pegarnos la manguera, Emmett me le pego a mi, yo a Rose, Rose a Emmett, Alice a Jazz y Jazz a Edward, cuando quedamos limpios, tomamos las toallas y nos secamos. Esme se paro en la puerta a ver que no estuviéramos muy mojado y no mojaramos el piso. Subimos a las habitaciones ducharnos, me duche y me puse un short mahon y una camisa rosa con manga hasta el codo, deje mi cabello suelto. Cuando la 3 estubimos listas bajamos a la cocina, los chicos ya estaban alli. _

_-Bueno cuales son sus planes esta noche?-pregunto Esme_

_-Pues eran…jugar voleybol un rato en el patio delantero, luego atrapdas, para subir a ver una buena pelicula…pero el patio delantero esta hecho un desastre asi que, lo haremos en el patio trasero, eso haremos hoy-dijo Alice con una radiante sonrisa en su rostro._

_-Bien, eso esta bien, pero porfavor comportense si, no hagan lo mismo que le hicieron a mi patio delantero porfavor, si comienza a llover entran inmediatamente, los llamara a las 9:30 a ver si estan bien, ok?-dijo Esme_

_-Ok- respodimos al unisono._

_-Nos vamos a jugar mami-dijo Alice, todos le dimos un beso en la mejilla._

_-Ok, chicos, me voy ya mismo, les aviso cuando vaya a salir-_

_-Si mami-dijo Emmett y salimos por la puerta que da al patio trasero_

_-Me pueden informar lo planes del fin de semana?-dijo Edward cruzandose de brazos_

_-Si hubieras estado cuando palnificamos sabrias, Cullen-le dije_

_-Callate Swan-dijo_

_-callense los dos-dijo Alice_

_-tenemos los planes de hoy, mas bien de ahora-dijo-podemos planear el fin de semana mientras Esme esta aquí-le dijo a Edward_

_-Cuando me expliquen en que consiste el dia de hoy-dijo_

_-Okey, lo que haremos es la tipica pelicula, esta vez de comedia, y jugaremos encuentrame en la ocuridad-explico Emmett_

_-Perfecto, muy ingeniosa idea-dijo_

_-Gracias por el cumplido-dije y el bufo_

_-No hay de que-respondio a regañadientes y yo sonrei._

_-Okey comencemos a jugar antes que venga Esme-dijo Rose, como siempre eran chicos contra chicas, comenzamos a jugar y a los cinco minutos Esme nos aviso que se retiraba. Estubimos un rato mas afuera en caso de que se le ocurriera regresar por algo. Cuando estuvimos seguros que no regresaria, entramos._

_-Y ahora que?-pregunto Emmett_

_-Que hora es?-pregunto Alice_

_-6 en punto mi vida-respondio Jazz_

_-Gracias amor, bueno, ordenamos pizza, y discutimos las reglas del juegos para que todo quede claro si?-pregunto_

_-Si, eso estaria bien-dije, Edward bufo y lo mire mal, la verdad es que estaba empezando a sentirme mas afectada con su trato hacia mi, me empezaba asentir incomoda…Alice lo noto y todos los demas._

_-Bueno, Edward ve a llamar a la pizza-le ordeno Alice_

_-Bella, podemos cambiar los planes si te sientes muy incomoda…-dijo Alice_

_-No, no-me apresure a decir-no importa, puedo soportarlo-dije, y medio sonrei_

_-Te afectan mas sus comentarios porque se acerca la espoca de la fiesta de fin de cursos-dijo y yo asenti, la estupida fiesta que arruino mi ya arruinada vida._

_-Si pero no importa, lop superare…algun dia-dije y todos suspiraron , y me miraron-Ya no me miren, vamos a buscar la pelicula-ellos asintieron._

_La pelicula que vimos se llamaba "Life as we know it" era muy chistosa. Era una chica, a la que su mejor amiga le conseguia citas, le consiguió una cita con el mejor amigo de su esposo, su cita no salio nada bien, ellos se odiaban entre si desde entonces. Sus amigos tuvieron una hija, Sophie, y ellos era lo padrinos, luego del primer año de la bebe, los padres murieron en un accidente, a ellos le toco cuidar a la niña en la casa que era de sus difuntos amigos, y ellos se odiaban y le pasaron muchas cosas chistosas durante el tiempo que cuidaban la niña, ellos se enamoraron, y al final terminaron como una familia, fue una linda pelicula. La pizza llego poco después de que comenzamos a ver la pelicula, comimos viendola, empezamos a verla a las 7 y terminamos como a las 9:30._

_-Bueno ahora, las reglas del juego-dijo Alice apagando la televisión.-lo primero, todos con sus celulares, a modo de vibracion, segundo las luces estaran apagadas excepto la de la cocina, donde estara la persona que se quede, que debe apagarla antes de salir a buscar, la unicas luces que estaran prendidas seran la de mesita de la sala, la de la mesita del pasillo del segundo piso, y la de la mesita del tercer piso, tercero prohibido decir una palabra, cuarto en cuanto te escondas debes enviar un mensaje a todos de tu ubicación a todos menos al que te esta buscando obio, quinto debes estar maximo 10 minutos e tu escondite, minimo 5, a las 15 minutos nos encontraremos en algun sitio el cual avisaremos por mensaje.-explico Alice_

_-Encaso de emergencia?-pregunte_

_-se dejaran las puertas abiertas, con almohadas en las cama simulando nuestros cuerpos, en caso de que llegue alguien, y estemos escondidos no comunicaremos todo por mensajes, esta prohibido moverse de su lugar en caso de que alguien llegue, se avisaran los movimientos por mensajes, ah se me pasaba, luego de que encuentren a alguien se envia mensaje a todos y tenemos que estar en la cocina en 5 minutos el que no este en 5 minutos, se quedara-explico, todos asentimos-alguna duda?-pregunto_

_-No, todo esta claro-dije_

_-Bien en la cocina en 10 minutos, justo como se van a dormir-todos asentimos y subimos._

_Nos cambiamos y estuvimos abajo. Todo paso sin eventos dignos de mencion. Al otro dia Alice me lavanto…junto con Rose._

_-BELLAAAAAAAA!-gritaron-levantate de una maldita vez-gritaron_

_-Esta bien, esta bien, ya no griten, pero se puede saber a q que se debe que me levantean a las…-mire el reloj en la mesita, mis ojos se abrieron como platos-7 Y MEDIA DE LA MAÑANA-grite_

_-A que tenemos, que ir de compras-dijo Alice_

_-Por?-dije_

_-Porque si-dijo yo rode los ojos, y mi celular sono, Kate Denali, decia la pantalla, bufe y conteste_

_-Diga?-conteste_

_-Bella?-dijo del otro lado_

_-Si, a que debo el honor de tu llamada a las 7:30 de la mañana?-dije_

_-Siento molestarte, pero tenemos practica de porristas, a las 8:00-genial, era una porrista desde que comenzo el semestre ya que Alice, y Rose me obligaron a audicionar, y a Alice y a mi por nuestro peso y agilidad, eramos las "torristas" en las porristas, según ellas torristas era las que estaban en la punta de la torre, lo que haciamos Alice y yo, ademas de ser las de las maromas, Ros era porrista de piso. _

_-Hoy?, pero la practica no seria mañana después de las 12:30?-dije_

_-Si…pero, tenemos juego el martes, y los chicos practicaran en la tarde, tenemos que practicar sus torres, y hablar de los shows para el talent-rode lo ojos_

_-De acuerdo alli estaremos-dije_

_-Gracias, y disculpa-dijo apenada_

_-No es tu culpa Katie-dije-adios-y colgue_

_-A cambiarnos, practicas en…-mire mi reloj-20 minutos-dije_

_-Que?-dijeron_

_-si practicas-dije, ellas asintieron. Nos vestimos y bajamos._

_-Hey, preciosuras a donde van tan temprano-dijo Emmett, nos sorprendimos al verlos despiertos tan temprano, alzamos una ceja, era obio, nuestra ropa de practica y los bultos de practica_

_-A una sesion de fotos-dijo Rose ironica entrando en la cocina y nosotras tras ella, traimos nuestros licra negros corto y la camisa de manguillos. Sorprendi a Edward mirandome, me alegraba que lo hiciera, pero no se lo daria a demostrar._

_-Quieres una foto, dura mas-dije burlona, el se puso rojo y volteo su mirada sin decir palabra_

_-Ahí Edward era hora de que te cacha-Edward le dio uncidazo-auch, esta bien me callo-dijo sobando su hombro_

_-Adios, chicos, creo que los veremo en la tarde-dije_

_-Por?-dijo Emmett_

_-No tardaran en decirle que tiene practica hoy, y juego el martes, nos vemos.-dije y salimos nos montamos en el porshe de Alice, llegamos a la escuela y fuimos a la cancha._

_-Gracias por venir-dijo aliviada-sin ustedes no hubiera podido hacer nada-dijo_

_-no hay problema Katie, pero no deberias dejar que Tanya te haga esto-dije-Ella es la capitana, ella debe hacerlo-dije_

_-Si, pero nadie le hace caso, quieren que ustesdes sean las capitanas-dijo señalandonos a mi y a Alice._

_-Si, lo se-comencemos, dije-que hay que hacer-_

_-Rutina 3,7,95 mezcladas en ese orden-dijo_

_-De acuerdo-dije_

_Comenzamos rapido, dominamos las 4 rutinas juntas, y Kate nos sento para habla sobre el talent_

_-Bueno, esta vez tenemos 3 presentaciones, talvez 4-dijo_

_-De que se trata-pregunte_

_-Abrimos el talent, como porristas, nos toca el 3 show con el baile de bad romance-lady gaga, el 7 show con el baile de ballet, y el show 11 con un baile de salsa, aun no e seguro, pero lo mas probable habra un baile con el equipo, si sale bien todo-dijo y todas asentimos-bien ahora se quedan Alice, Rose, Bella, y ustedes 4 que son base, como se llaman?-dijo_

_-yo soy Senna, ella es Kachiri, ella Irina y ella es Bree-dijo Senna_

_-Muy bien, se quedan, y ustedes 2 chicos son…?-_

_-Yos soy Benjamin, y el es Brady-dijo Benjamin_

_-Ok, los demas se pueden retirar-dijo, los denas se fueron nos quedamos a hablar con Kate. Nos explico que queria que nos quedaramos para que practicaramos los nuevos giros y Alice y yo nuestras "maromas" como ellos le decian a nuestreas vueltas y giros._

_-Ah, y chicos, siento no haberme sabido sus nombre es que…Tania se fue y como yo era sub-capitana todo quedo en mi, y habia entrado hace poquito, pues no se mucho los nombres, pero tratare de mejorar-dijo apenada_

_-No te preocupes, tranquila,esto no es nada facil-dijo Bree, creo que se llamaba, y Alice como siempre…_

_-Hola, yo soy Alice Cullen, tu eres Bree cierto-dijo una cantarina Alice_

_-Si, soy Bree-dijo timida-mucho gusto-_

_-No te apenes, somos compañeras, mira, ella es Isabella-la fulmine con la mirada-pero dile Bella, a menos que quieras morir-dijo y ellas rieron-esta rubio de ojos azules-rose la fulmino con la mirada-es Rosalie, o Rose-dijo-pero no le digas rubia de ojos azules, lo odia-dijo_

_-Mucho gusto-dijo, Kachiri, creo-Yo soi Kachiri, alias Kach o Kachi, ella Irina, le dicen Ina o Iri ella es Senna, Seno Seni-dijo sonriendo_

_-El gusto es nuestro, ahora a practicar-comenzamos a practicar nos lanzaron infinidad de veces ya que nos desbalanceabamos e inventabamos nuevos brincos, a Rose la comenzaron a lanzar al arire tambien y otras chicas nos daban ideas y ayudaban a los chicos a que no nos calleramos. Justo cuando ya habiamos logrado nuestro giro maestro, llegaron los de el equipo, osea Emmett, Edward y Jazz, incluidos muchos chicos mas, lo cuales se sentaron a mirar, a pesar de que Kate, les dijo quese fueran que estabamos por terminar, ellos se quedaron, hicimos el giro una vez mas, esta vez lo obamos a hacer con el giro en el suelo que iba a hacer Rose, todo iba bien justo cuando Rose hizo su giro, Benjamin agarrandome por los pies, y yo en la pose, ella lo hizo muy cerca de Benjamin, lo que me puso nerviosa y me desbalancee, Alice en un intento de ayudar se agrro de mi y desba;anceo a Benjamin y Brady, Rose cayo al suelo y Benjamin sin querer encima de ella, Alice cayo y Brady sin querer encima de ella, yo por mi parte me lleve el peor cantanso ya que cai hacia atrás de lado._

_-Alice estas bien-oi que pregunto Brady a Alice mientras la ayudaba a pararse, me percate de que Benjamin y Rose aun estaban en el suelo._

_-Quitale las manos de encima a mi Rose, maldito imbecil-oi a un enojado Emmett acercarse, me pare inmediatamente, aun con un poco de dolor por la caida._

_-Emmett, Emmett, Emmett, tranquilo no fue su culpa el no hizo nada, fui yo, me puse nerviosa y me perdi el balance-dijo corriendo como pude hacia el para detenerlo, pero el lugar de eso, senti un empujon que me dejo sin aire por un momento, y luego senti el piso de nuevo y solte un quejido de dolor, ya que me volvi a dar en la espalda. Nadie se movio, sentia una furia descomunal por dentro, me levante como pude, iba a salir cuando senti que alguien me agrraba el brazo._

_-Sueltame Emmett Cullen-le grite, al ver que era el, todos me miraban sin decir nada, sacudi mi brazo del de el y me voltee para recoger mis cosas y salir. Recogi mi bulto, y comence a caminar._

_-Bella, perdon, no fue mi intencion, Bella espera porfavor-dijo caminando tras de mi._

_-Callate Emmett dejame en paz-dije molesta-vete a atender a tu unica preocupación-dije, refiriendome a Rose, y Sali por la puerta del gimnasio y caminando al estacionamiento._

_-BELLA!-oi grutar a Alice- Bella espera-venia corriendo tras de mi_

_-Largate Alice-dije fria_

_-Bella, fue un accidente, no paso nada, todos estan bien-dijo y eso me enojo mas, me detube y me gire a enfrentarla._

_-Si, todos estan bien, porque Jasper, rapido fue a ver si estabas bien y Emmett, ya iba a pelear por Rose, y yo que? Ahh?, yo que?, a nadie le importo si me paso algo, en cambio, vi que Emmett iba a pelear sin razon y fui a tratar de calmarlo y que me gano, un buen empujon, que me hizo estrellar cotra el suelo nuevamente, y a quien le importo? Dime, porque ni siquiera a ti te importo si sali herida o no.-le grite-En este maldito mundo no le importo a nadie, todo el mundo me odia-grite_

_-Bella, nadie te o…-no la deje terminar_

_-No digas que nadie me odia Alice, que la persona que...-respire hondo-que la persona que menos quiero que me odie me odia con toda su alma, y no pierde oportunidad para demostrarmelo-le dije y me fui a sentar en un banco, con el dolor que me provocaba la realidad de esas palabras, Alice me miro y se sento a mi lado y me abraso-lo siento Alice, disculpame, no debi gritarte, es que…ya no falta tanto para esa fecha y me…acuerdo de muchas cosas…-dije_

_-Tranquila Bella, te entiendo, si la persona que amas te trata como basura, no se siente nada bien-dijo-pero te entiendo, pero en serio disculpame-dijo_

_-Debo ir a disculparme con Emmett-dije parandome- me acompañas?-ella sonrio y se levanto. Caminamos al gimnasio, al entrar todos nos miraron._

_-Bellita, perdoname yo no qui…-no lo deje terminar_

_-No digas nada, yo te debo una disculpa, pero ustedes saben-dije mirando a Alice, Rose, Jazz y Emmett, evitandola mirada de Edward…que se estaba portando demasiado raro…_

_-Tranquila, no es nada-dijo Rose_

_-Pero, estas bien cierto, no te hice nada-dijo Emmett preocupado, me rei de cu cara, y el fruncio el ceño y me cargo como una saco de papas_

_-No Emmett bajame, bajame, no decia-riendo, el literalemente me tiro a Edward quien cayo en el piso conmigo encima, me puse roja como un tomate, y el me miro a los ojos, como cuando lo hacia cuando eramos amigos, crei ver ese brillo de siempre…pero se desvanecio._

_-Bella, me aplastas-dijo serio_

_-Lo siento-dije levantandome, ellos disimulaban risitas, y yo me use roja, mientras Edward los fulminaba con la mirada. Alguien entro al gimnasio pero no le di importancia debia ser algun otro chico del equipo…_

_-Wow, las porristas de aquí son muy sexys-dijo una voz muy conocida, pero no podia ser…me voltee y vi a mi primo Jacob caminando hacia mi con una sonrisa,_

_-Jacob-dije caminando hacia el, creo que escuche a Jazz decirle a Edward "tranquilo hermano, es solo su primo, no te la va a quitar ni nada por el estilo", pero eso era imposible, porque le diria eso?, cuando estube cerca de el me lance a sus brazos y el me levanto del suelo y me comenzo a dar vueltas_

_-Cariño, tanto tiempo sin verte-me dijo dejando de darme vueltas, el siempre me trataba asi_

_-Si, te extrañe mucho- dije soltandolo_

_-Pues no parece, ya que no te has aparecido alli en bastante tiempo-dijo_

_-y tu tampoco has venido a verme-le conteste_

_-A no?-dijo-y que estoy haciendo, fumando hierva?-dijo burlon, y le di un golpe en el hombro_

_-Tonto-le dije_

_-Hola Jake-le dijo Alice _

_-Hola enana-le contesto, siempre se han llevado bien, eso me agradaba_

_-Jacob-saludo Rosalie_

_-Que hay rubia-dijo Jake, ella lo miro mal, y le di otro golpe-perdon, perdon, hola Rose-dijo y ella sonrio, a Jake le gustaba mucho molestarnos a todos_

_-Hola Jacob-saludo Jazz, seguido por Emmett_

_-Hola chicos-respondio_

_-Hola Jacob-saludo Edward_

_-Que hay Edward-respondio Jake, ellos se llevaban bien pero, luego de lo que me dijo Edward, que el unico que sabe la historia completa es Jacob, pues no se llevan igual._

_-Jake, como esta Vane?, y Emi?, y Leah?, y mi niñita Claire? Y….-no me dejo terminar_

_-Todos estan bien, y Claire pregunta mucho por su Tia Bella-dijo y yo sonrei_

_-Vaya, a pasado mucho desde que a Claire, debe estar grande-dijo Rose_

_-Porque no vamos a verlas?-dijo Alice emocionada_

_-Si, es una excelente idea-dije y Rose apoyo_

_-Ustedes no van a ningun lado-dijo Emmett_

_-Porque no Emmett Cullen?-dijo Alice_

_-Porque tienen practica-dijo _

_-Ya terminamos, tonto-dijo Alice- cierto Katie-dijo mirando a Kate, quien asintió_

_-No hay excusa Emm-dije_

_-De acuerdo, pero no se llevaran el auto-dijo_

_-Yo las llevo-dijo Jake, y sonreimos, se rindio_

_-Cuidalas-dijo el asintió y nosotras sonreimos emocionadas-Alice, las llaves del porshe-dijo extendiendo su mano, ella rodo los ojos, y se las dio, nos montamos en el auto de Jacob y pasamos el camino entre bromas, cuando llegamos, el se empezo a reir a carcajadas_

_-Que es tan gracioso?-pregunte enarcando una ceja_

_-Lo gracioso va a ser el ataque de enojo que le da a Vane cuando salgo desde temprano y llego a esta hora- dijo riendoeran las 2 de la tarde_

_-Ohh, quiero ver eso-dijo Rose, nos bajamos y sin hacer ruido entramos a la casa, inmediatamente se escucho_

_-Jacob Black donde demonios estuviste toda la mañana?, ven aquí ahora mismo-dijo algo molesta_

_-Estubo buscandome-dije entrando a la cocina, ella emitio un gritito ahogado_

_-Bella!-dijo abrazandome_

_-Rose-dijo abrazandola_

_-Alice-dijo abrazandola_

_-Hola Vane-dijimos las 3 al unisono_

_-No te enojes con el, solo fu a visitar y quisimos venir-dije _

_-Esta bien, no me enojo me las trajo a ustedes-dijo sonriendo_

_-Tia Vane, tia vane-entro brincando Claire_

_-Claire-la llame sonriendo_

_-Tia Bella-dijo corriendo hacia a mi y la cargue, y ella me lleno la cara de besos-te etlañe-dijo_

_-Y yo a ti preciosa-le dije, esta niña la adoro, ella es hija de la hermana mayor de por parte de padre, ellas no se llebaban mucho pero, Claire era su sobrina, y la amaba. Amber, su difunta hermana se la dejaba por dos semanas hace un año y medio, Claire tenia 6, meses de nacida, ya que ellos se iban de viaje, 2 dias después llaman que Amber y su esposo, murieron ahogados cuando la avioneta en la que viajaban cayo al mar, sufrio bastante, en fin era su hermana, y ella quedo con esta hermosa princesa, Claire Amber Young, quien es la vida de Emily._

_-Mami, ta fuela-_

_-llevamos con mami-dije y ella se bajo y corrio hacia fuera_

_-Claire, cuantas veces te he dicho que no…-se callo al verme sonriendo_

_-Bella-grito abrazandome-tanto tiempo-_

_-Si Emi te extrañe mucho-dije_

_-Alice-dijo abrazandola-Rose-dijo abrazandola-y ese milagro-_

_-Jake, fue a dar una visita a la escuela, y no invitamos solas-dijo Alice sonriendo_

_Asi salude a todos a medida fueron llegando, pasamos la tarde entre bromas, hasta que los chicos dijeron que iban a nadar y nosotras no quisimos ir, entonces decidi que era momento de decirles lo que paso esa noche, en esa fiesta que arruino mi vida_

_-Chicas, es momento de que lo sepan-dije me miraron confundidas_

_-A si que hay algo que no sepamos?-dijo Alice_

_-Si, algo que me he negado a contarle una y mil veces durante tres años, pero que quiero que sepan, no les queria decir para que no juzgaran mal, porque a pesar de todo, lo amo, y he tratado de evitarlo pero no puedo-dije_

_-Enserio nos contaras que paso esa noche?-yo asenti_

_-Bueno, todo comenzo…-asi empece a decirle la historia desde que llegue hasta que Sali llorando de ahí, cada palabra cada movimiento, todo, sin omitir detalles, vi como salian lagrimas de enojo de sus ojos verdes, termine mi relato y las deje a todas con la boca abierta-eso fue lo que paso hace tres años-conclui_

_-Yo…yo…-tartamudeaba Alice-mi hermano es un completo imbecil y un cobarde mentiroso-dijo enojada-yo siempre pense que su pelea fue por __esa____conversación que el tendria contigo, la cual nunca tubo, es un maldito cobarde-dijo_

_-Por eso no decia, no queria ponerlo en su contra-dije_

_-Bueno, al menos fuiste sincera al contarnos-dijo Emily-Sabes que tienes nuestro apoyo incondicional-dijo y yo sonrei_

_POV Alice:_

_Bella me conto lo que realmente sucedió ese dia, no lo podia creer, mi hermano es un verdadero imbecil, pero ya me iba a escuchar, se la iba a ver conmigo, mientras Bella hablaba con Vane, llame a Emily_

_-Emi, puedes venir-dije ella me siguió a la cocina_

_-Dime Al-_

_-Pues es que necesito hablar con Edward y lo voy a llamar para que venga lo mas rapido que pueda, y si puede llevarte algo lejos a Bella, para yo poder hablar con Edward-dije y ella me sonrio y asintió_

_-Si, seguro, le dire que me acompañe a buscar a Sam, no te preocupes-dijo_

_-De acuerdo ahora lo llamo-dije y saque mi celular y marque su numero_

_-Dime, hermanita-contesto como siempre_

_-Ven aquí ahora mismo, sin excusa necesito hablar contigo y es urgente-dije molesta_

_-Que te…-no lo deje terminar_

_-Adios-dije molesta_

_-pero que…-lo corte antes de que terminara de hablar_

_-Bueno y que?-dijo-sonabas molesta-dijo sonriendo_

_-Estara aquí en 15 minutos-dije segura_

_-Te lo dijo-pregunto_

_-No, pero por el tono que use, y ademas no lo deje hablar, llegara mas rapido para no hacer enojar mas a su hermanita preferida-dije sonriendo triunfante_

_-Eres un verdadero peligro Alice Cullen-dijo burlona_

_-Gracias-dije sonriendo y ella rio. Salimos a la sala y Edward no tardo en llegar, sali antes de que Bella se diera cuenta de que Edward estaba aquí, Emily me siguió, al verlo me entraron unas inmensas ganas de cachetearlo, pero me contuve, Emily estaba detrás y no se veia contenta tampoco._

_-Que pasa Alice-dijo confundido, lo mire mal y el se soprendio, yo suspire para librar un poco de enojo._

_-imbecil-susurre, el me miro buscando explicación_

_-Hola Emily-la saludo cuando la vio, ella estaba seria._

_-Edward-respondio fria, el me volvio a mirar buscando explicación, yo ignore su mirada, y el solto un suspiro_

_-Emi, puedes hacer lo que te dije, te prometo que te contare todo lo que pase-dije y Emily asintió_

_-BELLA!, CLAIRE-grito retirandose_

_-Y bien?-pregunto, no me aguante y le di una cachetada_

_-Eres un maldito imbecil, cobarde mentiroso-le grite_

_-Que demonios te pasa Alice?-me grito_

_-Imbecil-le grite_

_-y ahora que hice?-dijo_

_-Eres un maldito mentiroso, que no se merece el amor de Bella, ese amor deberia ser odio hacia ti-le dije_

_-Ella me odia Alice-me dijo_

_-No lo hace, a pesar de tener demasiadas razones para hacerlo-le dije-Ella me conto todo, todo lo que paso esa noche, cada palabra que le dijiste, como la dijiste, y todo lo que hiciste-dije enfadada-Ers un maldito mentiroso Edward, dijiste que la amabas, siempre pense, que habias hablado con ella sobre tus sentimientos, y que todo termino mal, porque ninguno queria hablar de el tema, y ella siempre se culpo-le dije y el se tenso_

_-Alice yo…-lo corte_

_-no tienes excusa Edward, no puedo creer que seas tan descarado y digas que la amas, eres un maldito descarado-dije_

_-Alice dejame explicarte, yo la amo, mas que a mi vida, tu sabes us version, pero no sabes porque lo hice-dijo eso me enfurecio mas_

_-Oh, entonces hay una explicación por la cual le dijiste que era una zorra, que ella y tu nuca fueron amigos, que estuviste con ella por lastima, que no valia la pena?-le girte y su rostro se contrajo en una mueca de dolor-Eso pense, eres un maldito descarado-dije_

_-Alice, tienes que dejarme contarte que paso…_

_Bueno y que les parecio? Eeh? Es mi primer fiic porfa sean buenitas conmigo y diganme si les gusto o no y dejan review porfas? Sii poorfiis? Dese ya les digo que si no dejan reviews aunque tengo ideas para la historia si me dicen que les parecio no la continare asi que no sean maliitas y dejeme un review si?_

_Bueno las kiere su new friend_

*_Daniie Cullen*_

B


	2. Revelando lo ocultado

_POV Edward:_

_ Otro viernes, otra tortura, tenia que aguantarla en mi casa tambien, seguir con mi falsa, con mi supuesto odio hacia ella, porque ella me odia, mi angel me odia, Isabella Swan me tiene loco, literalmente loco. Todos lo dias en clase era una constante pelea, sus comentarios no eran tan malos, pero viniendo de ella, me causaban dolor, pero yo no me quedaba callado y le contestaba, no podia ser debil, no frente a ella. Desde el dia que la conoci, supe que ella era el amor de mi vida, todo iba perfecto, nunca le dije mis sentimientos, asi pase 3 años, como su mejor amigo, queriendo ser algo mas, queriendo poder hacer que no llorara nunca mas, queriendo amarla, y poder besarla, hasta que me decidi, lo iba a ahcer el dia de la fiesta de Jessica, ese dia, se lo diria, pero esto me hizo cometer el peor error de mi vida…_

_Flasback_

_ Estaba en l;a fiesta de Jessica, fui a buscar una soda y deje a Bella con la chicas y con Emmett y Jazz, cuando regrese estaban solo los chicos._

_-Y las chicas?-pregunte_

_-Salieron a fuera para descansar un poco de la musica-dijo Jazz, yo asenti_

_-Voy a hablar con Bella- le dije y el sonrio_

_-Ya era hora Ed-dijo y yo sonrei_

_-Ire a buscarla-dije y camine hacia la salida este era el momento de decirle a Bella lo que sentia. Escuche unas voces y me dirigi a su inicio, desearia no haberlo hecho me pare detrás de una pared pero podia escuchar y ver perfectamente lo que pasaba._

-Oh Jazz es tan lindo y detallista-decia con…amor?-lo amo tanto-dijo ella en el mismo tono, Alice es su mejor amiga y se lo soltaba asi en la cara, Alice y Rose reian como si le contaran lo mas gracioso del mundo, el dolor y el enojo me dominaron-Ah...-suspiro-el es el amor de mi vida-dijo y Rose y Alice se reian a carcajadas mientras ella hablaba-lo amo tanto, no se que haria sin el-dijo y no pude seguir escuchando y me dirigi hacia adentro, Jasper me vio

-La encontraste?-pregunto cuando pase a su lado

-No-dije dirigiendome a la cocina

-Llamare a Al-lo oi decir tras de mi

_Luego entre a la cocina y alli estaba Jessica, que como siempre se me insinuo, descargue mi frustacion besandola apasionadamente, en eso entro Bella, y nos vio, vi la sorpresa en sus ojos sorpresa, recuerdo haberle dicho que nunca estaria con una zorra como Jessica, pero ella se tiraba al novio de su mejor amiga, ella si era una zorra, y le dije muchas cosas sin pensar en lo que hacia o decia, me dolio realmente lo que escuche, vi el dolor en los ojos de Bella, y eso me dolio, y me dolio aun mas cuando me grito que me odiaba, me quede sorprendido, conocia a Bella desde hace 3 años y nunca ella habia mirado a nadie con tanto odio, y tanto rencor…, ahí me di cuenta que cometi el peor error de mi vida…_

_Fin Flashback_

_ Desde ese dia comenzo mi tortura tener que saber que me odia, pero la verdadera tortura comenzo a principios de este semestre, cuando Rose y Alice, obligaron a Bella a unirse a las porristas, a quien aceptaron en el grupo, y tomaron para hacer sus torres junto con Alice por su tamaño y peso, y no les vasto con eso, si no que tambien son las que ensayan a las bailarinas de piso, y las que hacen la maromas junto con Rose que es bailarina de piso. Ahora usa unos pantalones demasiados cortos y ajustados para su propia seguridad, para las practicas, ademas de que en los juegos en uniforme es ajustado y corto, lo que me vuelve loco, ese fin de semana tube que presenciar parte de su ensayo…_

_Llegamos al gimnasio cuando la porristas aun practicaban, bueno eran Al ice Rose y Bella, junto con tres chicas y 2 chicos, el cual uno de ellso sostenia a Bella, lo que no me agradaba, nos sentamos a mirar, a pesar de que Kate, nos dijo que nos fueramos que estaban por terminar, nosotros nos quedamos, hicieron el giro una vez mas, esta vez lo iban a hacer con el giro en el suelo que iba a hacer Rose, todo iba bien justo cuando Rose hizo su giro, el chico que agarraba a Bella por los pies, y ella en la pose, Rose hizo el giro muy cerca de Benjamin, lo que puso nerviosa a Bella y se desbalanceo, Alice en un intento de ayudarla se agrro de Bella y desbalanceo a al chico que aguantaba a Bella y al chico que la aguantaba a ella, Rose cayo al suelo y uno de los chicos sin querer encima de ella, Alice cayo y el otro chico sin querer encima de ella, y Bella parece que se llevo el peor cantaso ya que se cayo de espaldas y aterrizo de lado en el suelo._

_-Alice estas bien-pregunto el chico que cayo encima de Alice, a Alice mientras la ayudaba a pararse, yo con lo sucedido me quede petrificado en mi lugar, queria ir y ver que Bella estaba bien, pero no sabia si era lo correcto, me percate de que el chico y Rose aun estaban en el suelo._

_-Quitale las manos de encima a mi Rose, maldito imbecil-oi a un enojado Emmett acercarse al chico,Bella se paro inmediatamente, se veia que le dolia aun la caida_

_-Emmett, Emmett, Emmett, tranquilo no fue su culpa el no hizo nada, fui yo, me puse nerviosa y me perdi el balance-dijo corriendo como puda hacia el para detenerlo, pero en lugar de eso, Emmett la empujo y vi como se quedo sin aire por un momento,para luego senti caer al piso de nuevo y solto un quejido de dolor, ya que se volvio a dar en el mismo sitio de antes. Nadie se movio, se notaba la furia descomunal que ella sentia por dentro, se levants como pudo, iba a salir cuando Emmett le agarro el brazo_

_-Sueltame Emmett Cullen-le grito, al ver que era el, todos la miraban sin decir nada, sacudio su brazo del de el y se volteo para recoger sus cosas y salir. Recogio su bulto, y comenzo a caminar._

_-Bella, perdon, no fue mi intencion, Bella espera porfavor-dijo caminando tras de ella._

_-Callate Emmett dejame en paz-dijo molesta-vete a atender a tu unica preocupación-dijo, refiriendose a Rose, y Salio por la puerta del gimnasio y caminando al estacionamiento. Alice salio tras de ella._

_-A la verdad que eres imbecil Emmett-dijo Rosalie molesta_

_-Pero Rose, te estaba aplastando y…-dijo justificandose_

_-No tenias que empujarla, ademas de que todo fue mi culpa no me alje lo sufieciente de ellos y puse nerviosa a Bella-dijo-vas a tener que disculparte Emmett Cullen-le dijo y el asintió, yo aun estaba en el mismo lugar, vi como se acercaba a mi- y tu-dijo señalandome_

_-Yo?, y yo que hice?-dije confundido_

_-Que no hiciste, esa es la pregunta, eres otro imbecil-dijo, no comprendia nada-te la pasas recordandonos dia a dia tu sentimientos por...-le tape la boca antes de que terminara, cuando comprendi a que se referia, a Bella, a que no hice nada para ayudarla_

_-Y te entendi, y después te explico-dije, y ella comprendio que estubo a punto de soltar la lengua_

_-Lo siento-dijo _

_-no hay problema- dije y me levante y pare junto a Emmett_

_-Como me disculpo?-pregunto, Rosalie contesto antes de que yo siquiera pudiera pensar mi contestación_

_-Y le preguntas a el?-dijo Rose-la respuesta a esa pregunta la esta esperandodesde hace 3 años-dijo_

_-Ohh, es cierto-_

_-gracias Rosalie, eres encantadora-dije ironico y ella rio, en ese momento entro Bella al gimnasio seguida de Alice_

_-Bellita, perdoname yo no qui…-empezo a decir Emmett _

_-No digas nada, yo te debo una disculpa, pero ustedes saben-dijo mirando a todos, evitando mi mirada, aunque yo no quitaba la miade ella. _

_-Tranquila, no es nada-dijo Rose_

_-Pero, estas bien cierto, no te hice nada-dijo Emmett preocupado, se rio de su cara, y el fruncio el ceño y la cargo como una saco de papas_

_-No Emmett bajame, bajame, no-decia riendo, el literalemente la tiro encima de mi que cai en el piso con Bella enima se puso roja como un tomate, y yo la mire a los ojos, como cuando lo hacia cuando eramos amigos, vi el un brillo en mis ojos reflejado en los de ella, por lo cual cambie mi mirada._

_-Bella, me aplastas-dije serio_

_-Lo siento-dijo levantandose, ellos disimulaban risitas, y ella se puso mas roja, se veia tan adorable asi, mientras yolos fulminaba con la mirada. Alguien entro al gimnasio pero no le di importancia debia ser algun otro chico del equipo…_

_-Wow, las porristas de aquí son muy sexys-dijo alguien_

_-Jacob-dijo caminando hacia el, yo emiti un gruñido de enojo._

_- tranquilo hermano, es solo su primo, no te la va a quitar ni nada por el estilo-dijo Jazz para calmarme, sabia que el era su primo, pero odiaba verla cerca de otros chicos, me ponia celoso._

_-Cariño, tanto tiempo sin verte-le dijo _

_-Si, te extrañe mucho- dijo soltandolo_

_-Pues no parece, ya que no te has aparecido alli en bastante tiempo-dijo Jacob_

_-y tu tampoco has venido a verme-le contesto_

_-A no?-dijo-y que estoy haciendo, fumando hierva?-dijo burlon, y Bella le dio un golpe en el hombro_

_-Tonto-le dijo_

_-Hola Jake-le dijo Alice _

_-Hola enana-le contesto, siempre se han llevado bien_

_-Jacob-saludo Rosalie_

_-Que hay rubia-dijo Jake, Rose lo miro mal, y Bella le dio otro golpe-perdon, perdon, hola Rose-dijo y Rose sonrio, a Jake le gustaba mucho molestar_

_-Hola Jacob-saludo Jazz, seguido por Emmett_

_-Hola chicos-respondio_

_-Hola Jacob-salude_

_-Que hay Edward-respondio Jake, eramos muy buenos amigos antes de esa fiesta, el era el unico que sabia todo lo que habia pasado en aquella fiesta, ya que Bella se negaba a decirle a alguien mas, por mi parte nadie mas lo sabia, el sabia mi parte de la historia tambien, por lo que nuestra amistad siguió, pero no era igual que antes. _

_-Jake, como esta Vane?, y Emi?, y Leah?, y mi niñita Claire? Y….-no la dejo terminar_

_-Todos estan bien, y Claire pregunta mucho por su Tia Bella-dijo y sonrio, la peque Claire, esa niñita, es precosa y cariñosa, no he tenido la oportunidad de estar mucho con ella, pero es imposible no quererla_

_-Vaya, a pasado mucho desde que vi a Claire, debe estar grande-dijo Rose_

_-Porque no vamos a verlas?-dijo Alice emocionada, y yo mire a Emmett_

_-Si, es una excelente idea-dijo Bella y Rose apoyo_

_-Ustedes no van a ningun lado-dijo Emmett, en tono posesivo_

_-Porque no Emmett Cullen?-dijo Alice enfrentandolo de brazos cruzados _

_-Porque tienen practica-dijo _

_-Ya terminamos, tonto-dijo Alice- cierto Katie-dijo mirando a Kate, quien asintió_

_-No hay excusa Emm-dijo Bella, Emmett suspiro rendido_

_-De acuerdo, pero no se llevaran el auto-dijo serio_

_-Yo las llevo-dijo Jake, se rindio, ellas sonrieron_

_-Cuidalas-dijo, Jake asintió y ellas sonrieron emocionadas-Alice, las llaves del porshe-dijo extendiendo su mano, ella rodo los ojos, y se las dio, luego salieron del gimnasio. Jasper comenzo a reir, y yo tambien_

_-Cual es el chiste?-dijo serio_

_-De tu cara, tranquilo hermano, estaran bien, estaran con las chicas-dijo riendo_

_-Lo se, solo que hace mucho que no van para alla y me preocupa-dijo_

_-Tu preocupado? Si como no-dije riendo y el comenzo a reir_

_-Son idioteces no?-dijo riendo_

_-SI-contestamos Jasper y yo al unisono riendo_

_-Ya callense-dijo y nos dio un zape_

_-Oigan chicos, ustedes creen…que…ella me odie…-dije pidiendo su opinión_

_-Ella? Quien ella?-pregunto el bruto de Emmett_

_-Ahí Emmett si seras-dijo Jasper-No, te lo he dicho, mil veces, ella no te odia-dijo Jasper_

_-Ah, ya entendi-dijo Emmett- Y no no te odia-dijo_

_-Pues, creo que la unica que no lo sabe es ella-dije _

_-Ahí, son igualitos-dijo Jasper, Que?, igualitos?_

_-Que?-dije confundido_

_-No, nada, tonterias mias-dijo, esas palabras las habia escuchado decirlas a alguien, Alice_

_-Juntarte con mi hermana te pega sus manias sabes, ella me dijo exactamente lo mismo-dije enarcando una ceja_

_-enserio?-dijo fingiendo sorpresa-porque sera…-dijo mientras fingia pensar_

_-hey Cullen-grito Mike, yo rode lo ojos y voltee_

_-Que?-_

_-Oh lo siento-dijo fingiendo pena-capitan de equipo Cullen, cuando comenzamos?-dijo _

_-Ahora-dije fingiendo una sonrisa, idiota pense, comenzamos la practica y terminamos antes de lo esperado y nos pusimos a hablar de cosas sin importancia, cuando Jasper hizo una pregunta_

_-Edward, se que nunca lo ha querido decir, pero, es que la intriga mata a cualquiera, te puedo hacer una pregunta-dijo Jasper, y yo confundido asenti_

_-Si-dije_

_-Que sucedió esa noche, en esa fiesta, para que tu y Bella se "odien"?-dijo haciendo las comilla con sus dedos, la pregunta me tomo por sorpresa, pero como contestarle?, osea, le podia decir que habia hecho, pero me preguntarian el porqu lo hice, y que iba a decir, tenia que pensarlo._

_-Eh…yo, le cuento en la noche, es una historia larga-asi tendira tiempo para pensar que les diria, ellos asintieron y sono mi celular, Alice, decia en la pantalla._

_-Dime, hermanita-conteste como siempre_

_-Ven aquí ahora mismo, sin excusa necesito hablar contigo y es urgente-dijo… molesta?_

_-Que te…-no me dejo terminar_

_-Adios-dijo molesta, si molesta pero no se porque_

_-pero que…-me corto antes de que terminara de hablar-que demonios-susurre cuando colgo_

_-pasa algo?-pregunto Jazz_

_-Eso quisiera saber yo-dije confundido mirando al telefono_

_-Que?-dijo confundido, hubiera reido de su cara en otro momento, pero no ahora_

_-Debo irme-dije tomando mi bulto y parandome_

_-Que?, porque?-pregunto Jasper aun confundido_

_-A donde vas?-pregunto Emmett_

_-Alice quiere que vaya a hablar con ella, no se porque ni para que, pero tengo que averiguarlo-dije, y comence a caminar hacia el estacionamiento, una vez en el porshe de Alice, ya que Emmett y Jasper tenian que regresar a casa, comence a conducir hacia La Push, mas rapido de lo que solia hacerlo, tenia que averiguar para que me queria Alice, la verdad no tenia ni idea, llegue a la casa de Jake y me baje, Alice salio inmediatamente, con expresión seria, y Emily detras_

_-Que pasa Alice-dije confundido, me miro mal y me soprendi, ella suspiro parecia querer librar un poco de enojo._

_-imbecil-susurro, la mire buscando explicación_

_-Hola Emily-la salude cuando la vi, ella estaba seria._

_-Edward-respondio fria, mire a Alice buscando explicación, ella ignoro mi mirada, y yo solte un suspiro_

_-Emi, puedes hacer lo que te dije, te prometo que te contare todo lo que pase-dijo y Emily asintió_

_-BELLA!, CLAIRE-grito retirandose_

_-Y bien?-pregunte, lo proximo que senti fue una cachetada, Alice me dio una cachetada, pero y yo que hice?_

_-Eres un maldito imbecil, cobarde mentiroso-me grito _

_-Que demonios te pasa Alice?-le grite_

_-Imbecil-me grito_

_-y ahora que hice?-dije_

_-Eres un maldito mentiroso, que no se merece el amor de Bella, ese amor deberia ser odio hacia ti-me dijo, ese era mi punto debil el odio de Bella hacia mi, sabia que me lo merecia, pero odiaba que me lo dijeran_

_-Ella me odia Alice-le dije_

_-No lo hace, a pesar de tener demasiadas razones para me conto todo, todo lo que paso esa noche, cada palabra que le dijiste, como la dijiste, y todo lo que hiciste-dijo molesta-Eres un maldito mentiroso Edward, dijiste que la amabas, siempre pense, que habias hablado con ella sobre tus sentimientos, y que todo termino mal, porque ninguno queria hablar de el tema, y ella siempre se culpo-dijo, yo me tense, Bella le conto todo lo que paso, algo que se habia negado a contar, lo conto…_

_-Alice yo…-iba a explicarme , oero me corto_

_-no tienes excusa Edward, no puedo creer que seas tan descarado y digas que la amas, eres un maldito descarado-dijo molesta_

_-Alice dejame explicarte, yo la amo, mas que a mi vida, tu sabes su version, pero no sabes porque lo hice-dije, eso parecio enfurecerla mas_

_-Oh, entonces hay una explicación por la cual le dijiste que era una zorra, que ella y tu nunca fueron amigos, que estuviste con ella por lastima, que no valia la pena?-me grito, eso me dolio, mi rostro se contrajo en una mueca de dolor, fue un estupido error que cometi-Eso pense, eres un maldito descarado-dijo_

_-Alice, tienes que dejarme contarte que paso…-dije suplicante-yo…tengo mi version de la historia, reconozco que cometi el peor error de mi vida, pero porfavor escuchame-le suplique, ella me miro, examinando_

_-tu version de la historia?-dijo enarcando una ceja-dudo que Bella me haya mentido, asi que le creere mas a Bella-dijo-Te escuchare, pero a menos que no kieras otra paliza, mas vale que llame a Rose-dijo tomando su celular y llamandola, le dijo que vieniera y luego colgo- Ya viene-dijo_

_-Sabe a que?-pregunte_

_-Sabe lo que paso, pero no que estas aquí-dijo y yo trague saliba audiblemente-asi que preparate_

_-Que paso Ali…-se callo al verme-TU!-grito acercandose y señalandome-Eres un maldito…-_

_-ROSE!-grito Alice-tranquila, ya le dije todo, solo quiere darnos las razones por las que lo hizo, recuerda que Edward tambien es mi hermano, y tu amigo-dijo Alice, Rose parecio captar las palabras y asintió_

_-Perdon, me dje llevar-dijo_

_-Tranquila, solo les pido, que comprendadn que en ese momento, yo iba a confesarles mis sentimiento a Bella, y lo que vi y escuche, me dolio, y me deje llevar, por los celos, el dolor, hable sin pensar-dije, ellas me miraron confundidas y asintieron, comence a contarles el porue lo hice, y como me arrepenti y todo lo que he sufrido hasta ahora, cuando termine ella solo comenzaron a reir, y yo las mire mal, se burlaban de mi sufrimiento…_

_-Que bueno que les parezca gracioso-dije molesto y me levante_

_-No, Edward espera, es que si eres idiota, por eso fue que le dijiste eso a Bella?, porque la escuchaste decir que "amaba a Jasper"?-dijo_

_-Si, la verdad, me dolio escuchar y lo dijo tan…tan…-_

_-Tan yo-dijo Alice, mire confundida-si, como yo hablo de Jasper, como yo lo miro-aclaro, y pensandolo bien, si, asi era_

_-Si-respondi y ellas sonrieron_

_-Entonces, eso cuadra el porque, no me hablaste a mi y a Jasper por una semana?-dijo Alice_

_-Si, es que, yo…-dije bajando la cabeza_

_-Entiendo, te dolio lo que escuchaste-dijo Rose_

_-Si-respondi_

_-Pero sabes, eres idiota, quieres saber el porque no reimos?, no te aseguro que te de risa, lo mas probabale te enojes, o te sientas peor, pero, te podemos decir-dijo Alice, queria saber, no creo poder sentirme peor_

_-Si, porfavor digame-le dije_

_-Me estaba imitando-dijo Alice_

_-Que?-_

_-Imitaba a Alice, por eso mientras ella hablaba, Alice y yo reiamos-dijo, fue como una cachetada, insulte a el amor de mi vida por nada, y por eso me odia_

_-No, esto no puede ser-dije mi mano nerviosamente por mis cabellos-NO!, MALDICION!-grite_

_-Edward tranquilo, porfavor-dijo Alice preocupada acercandose, me deje caer en el suelo sentado, con las manos en mis cabeza , ella se arrodillo ante mi-Porfavor, tranquilo, tu no sabias-me dijo_

_-Como puedo estar tranquilo Alice, si hago sufrir a la mujer que amo sin razon, no se que hacer para remediarlo, como hago para que me perdone-dije, Alice me miro, puso su manos a cada lado de mi cara._

_-Ella te perdonara Edward ya veras, lo hara porque te ama y tu la amas-me dijo mirandome a los ojos_

_-Alice, ella me odia, nunca le di explicaciones, pero necesito recuperarla-dije_

_-Te ayudare Edward, eres mi hermano, ella mi mejor amiga, y quiero verlos felices-dijo Alice_

_-Pero, como voy a hacer que me perdone?-le pregunte_

_-Lo primero es, que dejen de estar peleandose todo el tiempo-dijo Rose, y Alice asintió-lo segundo, ayudala, vez que se callo ayudala, al principio te tratara mal, acuerdate que fueron tres años, pero tu sigue ayudandola-continuo, los iba a seguir al pie de la letra con tal de recuperar a mi Bella._

_-Tercero, cuando veas que ya ella esta aflojando, que esta dejandose ayudar y te habla, y discute, le dices que quieres hablar con ella, le pides disculpas, por todo lo sucedido, y le cuentas tus sentimientos-me dijo y yo asenti_

_-Seguire sus consejos al pie de la letra-dije y ellas sonrieron_

_-Okey, ya es hora de irnos, todo como si nada, nosotros no hemos hablado, okey?-dijo Alice, yo asenti_

_-Bien, ahora llamamos a Bella, y nos vamos-dijo Rose_

_-Si, y dame las llaves de mi porshe- dijo Alice extendiendo la mano, yo rei y se las di_

_-Llamare a Emily-dijo Alice y salio rumbo a la casa_

_-Eh…Rose, gracias por comprender-dije apenado_

_-Denada, lo hago porque me canse de ver sufrir a la personas que quiero-dijo y me sorprendi-Que?, no soy de piedra, y si te quiero como mi hermano-dijo sonriendome-sonara raro, pero puedo abrazarte?-dijo y me soprendi_

_-Si-respondi y la abrace_

_-Bueno, ya vamos a la casa, para que no sospechen, y recuerda lo que te dijimos-dijo y yo asenti_

_-Ya vienen-anuncio Alice, cuando entramos, ellas entraron a la casa y Emily se dirigio hacia Alice, a decirle algo, senti que algo alo mi pantalón, baje mi miraday me encontre con Claire_

_-hoda-dijo cuando la mire, me baje a su altura._

_-Hola Claire-dije y ella sonrio, y extendio sus brazitos para que la cargara y asi lo hice_

_-no se peina-dijo con su suavecita voz, pasando su mano por mis cabellos desordenados, rei ante su ocurrencia_

_-No tiene remedio Claire-dijo Alice riendo_

_-Eward-dijo tocando mi mejilla, con su dedo indice_

_-Dime peque-respondo_

_-podo il contigo-pregunto_

_-tienes que preguntarle a tu mami, y no creo peque-dije y sus ojitos se entristecieron_

_-tu no me quiele, no quiele que vada contigo-dijo triste, y sonrei_

_-Peque, quiero que vengas pero tu mami no te dejara, otro dia los invito a todo y vas, si peque-dije y su rostro se iluminoo_

_-shiii-dijo aplaudiendo, y se bajo y corrio a los brazos de Bella, quien sonrio, se veia hermosa, parecia una mama, cuando se dio cuenta que la miraba…_

_-Que miras-dijo seca, Alice me miro, y me acorde de sus palabras_

_-Te ves linda de mama-le dije, ella se sonrojo y se sorprendio_

_-Perdon?, tu dijiste eso?-pregunto_

_-Si, dije que te ves linda de mama, seras una buena madre-dije_

_-Okey que mosca te pico-dijo riendo_

_-ninguna que yo sepa-dije-con permiso-dije volteandome, ella se quedo con la boca abierta, y Claire reia_

_-muy bien-dijo Alice cuando paso por mi lado-Bella nos vamos-dijo Alice, nos despedimo y salimos._

_-Ustedes 2 atrás-dijo Rosalie señalandome a mi y a Bella_

_-Las damas primero-dije, y ella me miro sorprendido_

_-Estas raro Cullen-dijo montandose, yo respire, tengo que ser fuerte, tengo que recuperarla_

_-yo me siento bien-dije seguro_

_-Yo creo que estas a punto de un paro cardiaco-dijo burlandose_

_-Oye Bells, crei que te agradaba que hicera eso-dijo Alice, y Bella se sonrojo, seguimos el camino rumbo a la casa de Bella en silencio, Alice se estaciono y se bajo junto con Rose y Bella._

_-Ma, Pa, llegue-dijo bella entrando_

_-Hola cielo, llegas temprano-dijo Renee, saludando_

_-Hola, señor y señora Swan-dijeron Rose y Alice entrando seguidas de mi_

_-Chicas, chicas, dejen las formalidades, nos conocemos de años-dijo Charlie_

_-Vamos a subir papa-dijo bella, subiendo las escaleras seguida de nosotros_

_-De acuerdo, si necesitan algo me avisas-dijo Renee, drigiendose a la cocina_

_-Alice, necesito ir a casa-dije deteniedola antes de entrar al cuarto de Bella_

_-Bien, adios-dijo_

_-Espera, las llaves-dije_

_-no te llevas mi porshe-dijo negando_

_-y como voy a casa?-pregunte_

_-no se, dejame pensar-dijo fingiendo pensar-tienes dos piernas, creo que podrias ir asi-dijo_

_-Te lo traigo en la tarde-dije suplicante, ella me miro-porfa Alice, en la noche lo tendras aquí-le dije_

_-Antes de las 7-dijo dandome las llaves-o le dire a mama-dijo amezante, supe a lo que se referia_

_-Estara aquí a las 6:30-dije y ella asintióy cerro la puerta, baje las escaleras, me despedia, de los señores Swan, y me subi al auto, ahora, me toca ir a hablar con los chicos…_

_Y que les parecio este cap?, porfa dejen reviews, para seguir la historia, eso me hace saber que leen y les gusta lo que escribo __ no sean malitas o malitos y dejen un review, aunque sea una carita feliz, un comentario como "buen cap" o algo, porfías, bueno creo que el proximo cap se los dejo para el miercoles, jueves o viernes, no estoy segura, depende de ustedes, y de cómo sea mi semana, (de ustedes por los reviews, avisenle a sus amigas de ff, para que lean y dejen reviews) :D _

_Loos quieroo su new friiend_

_Daniie Cullen_


	3. Locuras

Hola! aqui otra vez, con un cap mas, un poco mas cortito que los demas, pero lo siento de verdad, pero les actualizo el sabado o domingo

UN REVIEW PORFAS! soy buena co ustedes sean buenas conmigo n.n!

LEAN NOTA AL FINAL!

POV Edward

_Mire el reloj y marcaba las 4:30, los chicos ya deberian estar en casa, tenia una hora para hablar con ellos antes de que Esme llegara. Me fui directo a casa, estacione el auto y me baje y entre en la casa, los chicos estaban tirados en el sillon viendo la tele. Al verme se levantaron_

_-Que paso?, para que te queria Alice?-pregunto Jazz _

_-Bella les conto lo sucedido __esa__ noche y pues, se enojo y me dijo miuchas cosas, pero luego me dejo explicar el porque y descubri que soy un completo imbecil-dije y ellos me miraron confundidos_

_-Nos contaras que paso?-pregunto Emmett_

_-Si, primero les dire lo que le dije a Bella, para que ella me odie-dije sentandome en el sofa_

_-Correccion, finja odiarte-dijo Jasper_

_-No viene al caso, después que les diga, les explico la razon por la cual lo hice, la misma razon por la que soy un perfecto idiota-dije y ellos rieron_

_-Bueno pues comienza-dijo Emmett_

_-Antes que nada, como le dije a las chicas, quiero que-_

_-dijistes chicas?-interrumpio Jasper_

_-Si, Rose tambien estaba-dije _

_-Oh, eso explica lo rojo de tu mejilla-dijo Emmett riendo y yo lo fulmine por la mirada_

_-Pues no, Rose lo tomo bien y tranquila-explique_

_-Entonces, quien te cacheteo fue mi Alice?, esa es mi chica-dijo Jasper_

_-Si, fue Alice-dije_

_-Vaya Edward, ahora te dejas cachetear de la enana-dijo Emmett riendo_

_-Okey, quieren que les cuente o se van a burlar toda la tarde-dije _

_-Vale, Vale, cuenta-dijo jasper_

_-Pues como les decia, quiero que entiendan que lo que le dije a Bella, lo hice en una momento de enojo, al igual que lo que hice, me deje guiar por el dolor y los celos-dije y ellos asintieron, les conte todo, empezando por lo que le dije a Bella, Emmett se volvio loco, me grito muchas cosas, iba a pegarme pero Jasper lo tranquilizo recordandole las palabras que le habia dicho antes de empezar, luego les conte lo que escuche, lo que senti cuando Bella dijo esas palabras, y todo lo que me explicaron las chicas, mis planes para conquistarla,…en fin todo_

_-Hola muchachos-dijo mama entrando en la sala_

_-Hola Esme-dijo Jasper_

_-Hola mami-dijimo Emmett y yo_

_-Quieren algo de comer-pregunto, mire mi reloj, marcaba las 6:15_

_-Tengo que llevar el porshe-dije levantandome_

_-Llevar?-pregunto confundida-a proposito, donde estan las chicas?, no escucho lo gritos emocionados de Alice, o la muscia, o los quejidos de Bella cuando la utlizan de "Barbie"-dijo Esme riendo_

_-Estan en casa de Bella, voy a llevarle el porshe-dije_

_-Pero como llegaron alla?, Bella aun no tiene auto-dijo Esme_

_-Es que teniamos practicas en la escuela hoy, y ellas practicaban con las porristas y se aparecio Jacob Allis y ellas quisieron ir a visitar a Claire y a las chicas en La Push, y dejaron el porshe y se fueron con Jake, yo las fui a buscar en el porshe, y Alice insistio en conducir de regreso y se fue directo a casa de Bella,como yo tenia que venior para aca, le dije que me llevaria el porshe y se lo llevaria antes de las 7-l explique, y ella me miro con comprensión_

_-Pero, porque?-pregunto, la mire confundido, porque que?-Porque tienes que llevarle el porshe?-_

_-Para que vuelva a casa-conteste-Pero, porque simplemente no la vas a buscar?-_

_-No lo se-dije encogiendome de hombros-Es…Alice-dije_

_-Si, es Alice-dijo y se dirigio a la cocina-Preparare algo para cuando vuelvan-anuncio desde la cocina_

_-Esta bien, Ma-dije-Voy a llevar el porshe a Alice-dije_

_-Esta bien, cielo-contesto, y salimos los al garage, le lance las llaves del volvo a Jazz, y me miro confundido_

_-No me quedare con ese trio de locas por alla, le dejo el porshe a Alice, y me vego directo hacia aca, y tu llevaras el auto-el comprendio y se monto en el asiento del conductor y Emmett en el de el pasajero, Me monte en el porshe y conduje hasta la casa de los Swan, me di cuenta, de que la patrulla ya no estaba, la luz del cuarto de Bella estaba encendida, al bajarme escuche la fuerte musica eu provenia de la casa, estaban cantando a todo pulmon las canciones de Katy Perry, los chicos bajaron del volvo y nos miramos._

_-Katy Perry, Avril Lavigne y Lady Gaga-auncio Jazz, poniendo cara de espanto-deben estar perdidas en su mundo y es imposible que Charlie y Renee esten ahí-dijo_

_-Tienes razon-dije-Ese es su disco, mezclados con todas esas canciones deben estar…con ataques de locura-dije y cambio la cancion comenzo a sonar la de "Girlfriend"de Avril Lavigne_

_-_Hey hey You you I don't like your girlfriend No way no way I think you need a new one…-escuche cantar bajito a Emmett, parece que Jasper tambien lo escucho porque me miro, yo lo mire y miramos a Emmett-Que a Rose le gusta la cancion-se excuso

-Si Emmett, si Emmett-dije caminando hacia la puerta, comence a tocar la puerta, pero con lo reboltosas que estaban alla arriba no me iban a escuchar, trate de abrir a ver si por descuidadas no cerraron la puerta. Muy bien, no la cerraron, entramos y subimos al cuarto de Bella, ahora sonaba una de Katy Perry, "Teenage dream", abrimos la puerta, y ahí estaban cantando y bailando como buenas locas

-Chicas-

-Lets go all, the way tonight, no regrets, just love -cantaban bailando

-Chicas-las llamo Jasper

-You and I, will be young forever-seguian cantando

-Chicas-llamo Emmett

-You make me, feel like I'm living a teenage dream-seguian cantando, nos miramos, no teniamls remedio…

-CHICAS!-gritamos los 3 a la vez, dejaron de cantar, y pararon el radio

-Que?-dijeron cruzadas de brazos

-Lo primero, tenian la puerta de la entrda abierta, lo segundo, toma tus llaves, y tercero, Al, mama nos espera en casa para cenar, y Bella, y Rose pueden ir, creo que mañana tendran que veniar buscarte y veo que Charlie y Renee no estan para que no estes sola-dije

-y desde cuando te importa si estoy sola o no?-dijoalzando una ceja, y Alice le dio un codazo-Auch, esta bien- se quejo

-Primero, las llaves-dijo Alice, cogiendo las llaves de mis manos-Segundo, dile a mama, que no quedarems aca, y mañana en la tarde iremos a comer, y Bella tiene que quedarse, porque salimos temprano en la mañana para el juego, y necesitamos areglarnos y arreglar a las chicas y chicos-explico Alice

-Como quieras Al, pero llama a mama, no creo que te deje-dijey ella me mire ceñida, y luego alzo una ceja y fue a buscar algo en su bolso, saco su celular, y marco, Bella y Rosalie tenian un sonrisa burlona en sus labios

-Hola mami-dijo emocionada,-si mami, esta aquí…es para decirte que Renee y Charlie, vienen tarde hoy, y pues como tenemos varias cosas que hablar…si, cosas de chocas ma,…si y los chicos son unos…si exacto ma…si para pedirte permiso para quedarme…si lo se, pero Edward dijo que no me dejarias…pues yo tampoco se,…no te preocupes estaremos bien,…no no hemos comido, pero prepararemos algo…si ma te quiero…Ah mami,…el martes es el juego, pues tenemos que levantarnos temprano y encontrarnos con las chicas en el gimnasio para arreglarnos, y pues para que sea, mas facil, Bella se queda en casa…si mami,no hay problema, mañana en la tarde estamos alli,…no se mami, tenemos practica,…si mami selo digo ya,…ok te quiero mami,…adios-termino de hablar con una sonrisa de suficiencia

-Creo que es hora de que se vayan-dijeron Rosalie y Bella en tono burlon

-Palabras de Esme Cullen, tu madre: dile a tu hermano, que mueva su inútil trasero a la casa ahora mismo y las deje a ustedes en paz-dijo mirandome, las chicas estallaron en carcajadas y los chicos disimulaban su risas

-Vale, ya me voy, y las dejo a ustedes y sus…-no termine

-Nuestras…?-dijeron las 3 al unisono

-Sus "cosas de chicas"-dijimos los 3

-Vamos, fuera, zaoe, vayanse, adios, nos vemos luego, hasta pronto,-dijo empujandonos hacia la puerta-sueñen con nosotras, nosotras soñaremos con…-miro a Bella y Rosalie

-Robert Pattinson-gritaron al unisono, y nos cerraron la puerta en la cara

-Locas-dijimos al unisono, y reimos

-Vaya despedida, ni siquiera un te quiero-dijo Jasper

-Cursi-dije

POV: Bella

Rose y yo teniamos una ataque de risa por como Alice voto a los chicos de la casa, definitivamente eso nos vino ma, no estamos drogadas ni nada por el estilo, es solo que nos comimos el pote de mantecado entre la 3, de delicioso chocolate, si somos adictas al chocolate, después nos comimo las galletas de mi madre, quien por cierto nos matara, y nos tomamos la botella de refresco, eso las tres solitas, y tenemos demasiada energia, lo que significa alegria, lo que significa desastre.

-tienen hambre?-pregunte

-SII-chillaron las 2

-Okey-dije-vamos a comer…-dije abriendo la nevera-pues no hay comida, pero hay palomitas y mas refresco, pero el refresco no nos vendra nada bien, asi que palomitas, agua y una pelicula-dije,y saque las palomitas

-Escogeremos la pelicula-dijo Alice , y se dirigio danso saltitos hacia la sala, y Rose detrás, hice las palomitas y me dirigi a la sala, poco después que emperzara la pelicula, no estabamos riendo, no eramos locas desquiciadas que se reian de que mataran alguien, pero la pelicula era graciosa, pero si nos reiamos mas de la cuenta, al poco tiempo estabamos en problemas…

-Que es esto, no han visto la hora que es y ustedes ahí haciendo escandalo-dijo una sorprendida Renee, entrando a la sala, nos tras ya nos reiamos menos pero, no reiamos, efecto de la azucar y la cafeina en nosotras-Les he dicho un chiste?, de que demonios se rien?-dijo molesta ahora, carraspeamos la garganta para no reirnos alto de la cara de mi madre, resoplo molesta y se fue hacia la cocina, y nosotras comenzamos a reir otra vez. Pudimos controlarnos y levantamos la mirada en el umbral Charlie nos miraba con una cara de…sorprendido, y soltamos unas risitas.

-Estan drogadas-grito en tono acusador, nosotras negamos con la cabeza, como los niñas pequeñas y lindas sonrisas inocentes en el rostro, Charlie fruncio en ceño- Y entonces que demosnios les pasa?-pregunto, abri mi boca para contestar, pero mi mama lo hizo por mi

-Yo se-dijo entrando en la sala, con el bote de helado, completamente vacio, su caja de galletas y el botellón de refresco-Se comieron todo el helado de chocolate, mis galletas y el refresco entre las 3 solas, como hace 2 años, hiceron lo mismo, recuerdas eso?-le dijo a Charlie, lo recuerdos nos sacaron sonrisas a las 3, mama se fue, nosotras solas en casa hicimos lo mismo que hoy, lo unico que hoy nos portamos mejor, en aquel momento, la casa quedo patas arriba, hoy solo nos dedicamos a los ataques de risa

_-Creo que antes de salir les advertimos que se portaran bien-dijo Charlie en reproche_

_-Papa, nos tenemos 15 años, no hicimos ninguna locura, solo se nos paso un poquito los vasos de coca-cola, el mantecado, y las galletas-dije restandole importancia_

_-Si, un poquito no?, hasta no quedar nada, se quejo Renee_

_-Lo sentimos-dijimos al unisono_

_-y que porque lo hiceron esta vez?, problemas?-pregunto sentandose junto a nostras_

_-Fin de temporada, estabamos aburridas, el ultimo juego, es el martes, y tenemos que montar el talent, asi que era mucho junto y quisimos despejarnos un poco-explico Alice, mama sonrio y asintió en comprensión_

_-La proxima vez inviten-susurro, pero papa la escucho_

_-Renee-le reprendio papa_

_-Que?, son casi adultas, no les puedes pedir que esten tejiendo en una mesedora-se defendio mama-Ahora chicas, arriba y a domir_

_-Si mami, buenas noche-_

_-Buenas noches, Renee-dijo Alice_

_-Buenas noches, señora sw…-mi mama alzo una ceja-Renee-se corrigió_

_-Buenas noches señiritas, no quiero risas, quiero que duerman-dijo _

_-Si-respondimos y subimos las escaleras_

_-Tu mama es de lo mejor-dijo Alice, poniendo su camisón_

_-Si- dije recostandome en la cama con mi camisón puesto, Rose me siguió igual que Alice_

_-Buenas noches-dijimos al unisono, por lo que soltamos una risitas, y caimos en los brazos de Morfeo_

_-Buenos dias, señoritas estamos aburridas y nos llenamos de azucar y cafeina-se burlo la loca de Renee_

_-Buenos dias ma-salude con voz soñolienta_

_-Buenos dias Renee-saludo Rose, Alice seguia roncando_

_-Alice, Alice-la llamaba Rose_

_-Que?-contesto soñolienta_

_-levantate, tenemos clases-dijo Rose_

_-Levantense, arreglense y bajen, les hare el desayuno-dijo Renee, dandonos un beso en la frente a cada una._

_-Ustedes primero-dije, ya sabia por donde venian, yo me baño primero, y ellas me eligen la ropa, y no mia, si no ropa de ellas, y no_

_-No Bella, tu vas primero-dijo Alice, empujandome hacia el baño, genial, ya voy yo primero, me meti a la ducha a regañadientes, me duche y Sali envuelta en una toalla, abri mis ojos como nplatos al ver la ropa tendida en mi cama, una falda de cuadritos violeta, una camisa azul con un escote en "V" amarrada en el cuello, no me iba a poner eso, no definitivamente no, y unas armas mortales, que definitivamente no me las iba a poner, justo cuando me dirigia a mi closet por mis jeans…_

_-Ni se te ocurre Isabella-dijo Alice apuntandome con un dedo, bufe, odiaba que me llamran Isabella-te pondras lo que esta ahí sin discutir señorita-dijo, rode los ojos, me percate de que ella ya estba vestida, la mire confundida-Tu madre me presto su baño, anda vistete, ahora-dijo_

_-No me pondre eso-dije señalando los tacones, ela rodo los ojos y se acuclillo para buscar algo en mi closet, ya que no me miraba aproveche para cambiarme y ponerme la "ropa" que Alice eligio, cuando termine, ella me dio unas sandalias sin tacon blancas, me miro de arriba a bajo y sonrio_

_-Perfecta, tendras mas miradas que cualquiera hoy- dije sonriendo,y yo me sonroje-debo decir mas miradas, que en los dias anteriores-dijo_

_-Alice, nadie me mira, ni me mirara-dije sonrojada_

_-Si supieras quien encabeza la lista del mas que te mira-dijo _

_-Quien?-pregunte curiosa_

_-Te puedo decir los otros puestos, mas no el primero, lo tengo terminantemente prohibido-dijo sonrienso, rode los ojos_

_-Okey, diem por lo menos los otros 2-dije_

_-Mike Newton, ocupa el segundo puesto, y Garret ocupa el tercero-dijo y yo me sorprendi,Garret?_

_-Garret?-pregunte sorprendida_

_-Si, Garret-dijo como si fuera obio-vamos, bajemos-sijo halandome de un brazo_

_-buenos dias cielo-dijo Charlie leyendo el periodico, y cuando alzo la cabeza fruncio el ceño_

_-Buenos dias, papa-dije timida- yo no elegi la ro…-_

_-Yo elegi su ropa de hoy-dijo Alice,y Charlie sonrio_

_-Te ves bien, cielo-dijo mama entrando _

_-Gracias-dije sonrojandome_

_-Ya nos vamos-aviso una cantarina Alice_

_-Adios, Renee, Charlie-dijo Alice y salio_

_-Hasta luego, Renee Charlie-dijo Rosalie y fuie tras Alice_

_-Adios Mama, Papa-dije y le di un beso en la mejilla-Hoy me quedo en casa de los Cullen, mañana tengo juego-dije y Sali, nos dirgimos a la escuela, en donde nos esperaban t3 ceñudos chicos, lo que nos hizo acordarnos de cómo lops botamos de la casa ayer_

_-Buenos dias-saludo Alicecuando estuvimos cerca de ellos, contenniendo la risa_

_-Hola-saludaron los 3_

_-Ay, que humorcitos se traen los 3, nos vamos, el mal humor se contagia y no era-dijo y se dio lla vuelta conteniedo la risa, pero manos agarraron nuestros brazos, nos volteamos, simulando caras de sorprendidas_

_-Pasa algo?-pregunto Rosalie_

_-Hablemos-dijo Jasper_

_-Sobre?-pregunte_

_-Anoche-respondio_

_-Okey, lamento haberlos botado asi de la casa-dijo Alice, levantando las manos, a modo de rendicion-Felices?-dijo aguantando risa todavía_

_-No-dijo Edward-No queriamos hablar de eso-dijo_

_-Y entonces sobre que?-pregunte , desapareciendo cualquier motivo de risa_

_-Su comportamiento-respodio Emmett_

_-No le veo lo malo, a escuchar musica, cantar y bailar-dije cruzandome de brazos y Rosalie y Alice me imitaron_

_-No es eso-dijo Emmett_

_-Entonces que?-pregunto Rose_

_-La ultima vez que estubieron asi de…Hippers, fue…-dijo Jasper_

_-Hace 2 años, cuando se tomaron el botellón de refresco, y se comiero el bote de helado de chocolate-dijo un serio Jasper. Y nosotras comenzamos a reir, y el se pueso mas serio-No le veo la risa, esto es serio chicas-dijo_

_-Si, muy serio chicos, ese es su lio?, son unos tontos, no tenemos 15 años sabemos que hacemos, por favor, no sean tan tontos-dijo Alice riendo_

_-Es serio, se ponen demasiado energeticas cuando hacen eso-dijo serio y en reproche_

_-Estamos lo suficientemente grandecitas como para que nos esten diciendo que hacer, no me mandas-dijo Rosali dirigiendose a Jasper-asi que deja de hablarnos como si furas mi padre, porque no lo eres-dijo Rosalie seria_

_-Eres mi hermana y me obedeces-dijo Jasper, subiendo el tono, dirigiendose a Rosalie_

_-Tengo que recordarte que soy la mayor?-le dijo-Naci primero, asi que en todo caso, tu me respetas a mi-le dijo seria_

_-Es que ustedes no miden las consecuencias-dijo Edward_

_-Ahí, mira quien habla de medir consecuencias-dijo Alice ironica_

_-Alice, eso es distinto-dijo defendiendose_

_-Si, muy distinto, con lo que hice no dañe a nadie ni a mi misma, en cambio tu, con ,o que haces te dañas a ti, y a otra persona-le respondio Alice_

_-Ya, se callan todos-dije-Chicas vámonos, estan molestos, nadie no s regaño, nadie nos dijo nada, pues ellos no tienen derecho a decirnos nada-dije _

_-Si, vamos, cuando quieran comprender nos buscan-dijimos y nos dirigimos hacia el salon, lamentablemente, me tocaba compartir, la mayoria de mis clases con Edward_

_-Nos vemos, en la proxima clase-me dijo Alice cuando sono el timbre y yo asenti, entre a Trigonometria, y me sente, Edward iba a mi lado_

_-Hola-dijo cuando se sento, que?, el nunca, nunca, desde __ese__ dia, me habia saludado cuando entrabamos a clase, es mas, nunca me hablaba en clase, ni siquiera cuando teniamos trabajos en grupo, esto estaba raro, me encantaba, pero no me haria ilusiones, talvez me hacia lo mismo que hace 3 años…_

_-Debes tener una enfermedad terminal, pero, no importa, no quiero hablar contigo, no hablo con ignorantes-dije y el rodo los ojos_

_-Solo quiero tener un conversación contigo, siento lo de hace rato, es que, la ultima vez que hicieron eso, les dio un dolor horrible-_

_-Nos dio un dolor horrible, porque no habiamos comido nada-dije_

_-Okey, podemos tener una conversación agradable sin pelear-dijo y yo asenti, porque no, era lo mas que queria._

_-Y como has estado…-pregunto_

_…_

CHIKAS!

Entrare en depresion, se que soy nueva en todo esto pero, siento que no les gustalo que escribo, no cuesta nada un review, porfas, acepto sugerencias, criticas, opciones de todo.!pero dejenme un review

Ahora!, les gusto? soy un asco?, lo se, ya ven el Edward esta empezando a aflojar eh, que creen que pase?, Bella aflojara?, eso lo veremos, en el proximo cap :), y perdonen lo errores dedograficos (errores de dedo xD) que son muchos tratare de mejorar en eso :)

CHIKAS! diran que soy bipolar xD!, si se preguntan si me paso lo que les paso a las chikas y botaron a los chikos de la casa, si, de hay saque la idea, mis amigas somo todas asi de locas, yo soy la Alice del grupo xD! igual de loca que Alice, con lo timida de Bella aveces, y cuando me enojo una Rose, bueno ya no las molesto mas, recuerden que las actualizaciones dependen de ustedes, pero solo una cosita mas...

Dejan un review? :D

Las kieroo Daniie Cullen


	4. Juego y accidente

**HOLA CHIIKAAS!  
aQUII ESTOYY CON UN NUUEEVOO CAP**

**POORFAAS DEJAN UN REIEW?**

**LEAAN NOTA AL FINAAL**

* * *

POV BELLA

-Y como has estado…-pregunto, mi corazon comenzo a latir a mil por hora, no sabia que decir, he esperado tanto este momento, el quiere saber como he estado, ¿ le interese los ultimos tres años?, ¿ se preguntaba como me sentia?, abri la boca para contestar pero…

-Jovenes vamos a empezar con la clase-llamo el profesor a la clase, le di una media sonrisa y el asintió, y gire mi rostro hacia el maestro, de ve en cuando le enviaba una mirada discreta, sono el timbre para dirigirnos a Literatura, me levante de mi asiento y cuando me dirigia a la puerta me tropece y se me calleron los libros, tenia la opcion de seguir caminando y dejarlos ahí tirados, era imposible que me doblara y no se me vieran hasta las entrañas, con la corta falda que Alice me obligo a ponerme, la maldije internamente, iba a seguir mi camino cuando alguien se doblo a recogerlos

-Creo que no deberias doblarte teniendo esa ropa-dijo Edward me sonroje-Y por cierto te ves hermosa-añadio

-Gracias-le dije-Recuerdame matar a tu hermana-añadi y el rio, le di una media sonrisa y segui mi camino hasta Literatura, esa clase compartia asiento con Alice, aunque en esa clase estabamos todos, Rosalie y Jasper compartian asiento, y Emmett y Edward, compartian asiento. Llegue y Alice se removia nerviosa en su silla, la fulmine con la mirada

-Y como estubo trigonometria?-pregunto con una sonrisa

-Mal, me colgare en el examen, no entiendo nada-dije se que esa no era la contestación que queria

-Y?-pregunto

-Por tu culpa se calleron mis libros, ademas que no me puedo doblar sin que se me vean hasta las entrañas-le susurre para que no me escuchara toda la clase

-Ahí Bella, a que mi hermanito te recogio los libros diciendo creo que no deberias doblarte teniendo esa ropa-dijo imitando la voz-Y por cierto te ves hermosa-añadio, y comenzo a reirse

-Alice!, eres una maldita escuchaste-dije en queja

-Iba a buscarte para decirte algo, pero se veian bien en ese momento y no quise molestar-dijo restandole importancia

-Ahí Alice, y que me querias decir?-le pregunte cambiando de tema

-Pues no creo que te guste mucho, pero, no vamos de viaje dentro de semana y media-dijo emocionada

-Nos vamos?-pregunte confusa

-Pues, mama, papa, Ed, Emmett, Jasper y yo-dijo

-Y Rosalie?-pregunte

-Jasper no quiere que vaya, esta molesta con el por eso, pero no se queja-dijo

-Osea, nos dejaran solas?-pregunte

-Eh…si-dijo-No malinterpretes, quisiera llevarte, pero seria aburrido, iremos a visistar a nuestros tios Carmen y Eleazar en Londres-dijo, y yo asenti

-No importa, es una semana sola, pero ahí algo que quieres pedir, si no, no estarias diciendome esto-dije, la conocia demasiado bien para creerle que solo queria decirlo

-Pues,…la verdad si, queria pedirte algo-dijo nerviosa

-Y de que se trata?-dije

-Pues…es que para Didyma , Rose ira con nosotros, por eso dejo ir a Jasper, pero Jasper no quiere que Rose este errm-para ese tiempo Alice se estaba sonrojando-escuchando lo que el…y yo…-me di cuenta de a que se referia y me puse roja como un tomate

-okey demasiada información Alice, ya se quieres que tenga a Rosalie fuera de la vista de su madre, no sera difícil, okey dejemos el tema-dije y Alice volvio a su color natural

-gracias Bella-

-Denada Alice, la verdad no pense que a ti te diera pena eso-dije

-O no, ninguna, es solo que aquí hay chismosos, pero ninguna pena-dijo restandole importancia, yo asenti, y sin darnos cuenta termino la clase, y fuimos a Ingles que paso sin acontecimientos dignos de mencion. Luego fuimos a la cafeteria y me dirigi con Alice a la mesa donde estaban los chicos.

-Hola-dijeron al unisono

-Hola-contestamos

-Van a comer eso?-pregunto Jasper, viendo nuestras charolas, con una botella de refresco un pedazo de pastel y un pedazo de pizza

-Si-contestamos al unisono

-Alguna objeción, papa-le dijo Rosalie en tono burlon, yo mordi mi labio para evitar sacar la risa que queria salir de mis labios

-Muy graciosa Rosalie-le dijo serio-pero ya saben como se ponen con…-comenzo a decir

-Estamos bastante grandesitas para saber que comemos y que no-le dije-ademas de que eso solo nos pasa cuando tomamos cantidades EXCESIVAS, de azucar y cafeina-le dije, enfatizando la palabra excesivas

-Bueno ya, dejen las discusiones a un lado-dijo Emmett

-De acuerdo, esto es ridiculo-dije y solte un risita

-Cuenten chicas, ya se acercan la vacaciones, que haremos este verano?, tienen algo planeado?-pregunto Emmett, Alice me miro divertida

-Pues si, tenemos algo planeado, pero Bellla parece tener un pequeño problema con el repartimiento de habitaciones-dijo Alice sonriendo

-Oh, pero ya saben todo donde va a ser y eso-dijo Jasper

-Si, encontramos un hotel en Miami, tiene buen precio y todo, solo falta convencer a Bella-dijo y yo le lance una mirada fulminante

-Pero es que a Bellita no le gusta el lugar?-pregunto Emmett divertido

-No, no es eso, el lugar es perfecto, con lo que no estoy de acuerdo es…con algo de las habitaciones cosa, que discutiremos y llegaremos a un acuerdo, este fin de semana-dije alternando la mirada entre Rosalie y Alice. Los demas nos miraban divertidos

-Estoy segura que lograre convencerte-me dijo-Soy MUY insistente-dijo sonriendo burlona-Y tengo a Rose de mi lado-dijo y me mando una sonrisa de sufciencia

-Y yo soy terca, muy terca-dije-ademas sabes mis razones, y no voy a ceder-ella abrio la boca para responder pero sono el timbre, me salvo la campana

-Vamos biologia Bells-dijo Emmett burlandose

-Si, Emmett-dije y nos dirgimos hacia alla, me sentaba con Rosalie normalmente, pero esta insistio, que tenia cosas que hablar con Edward por lo que me tube que sentar con Emmett quien no dejaba de hacer bromas

-Emmett, callate nos van a regañar-susurre por enecima vez

-Que va no van a decirnos nada-respondio, yo rode los ojos

-Señor Cullen, tienen algo que aportar a la clase-dijo el profesor dirigiendose a Emmett

-No, no profesor-dijo Emmett nervioso, y el profesor asintió y volvio con la clase, yo solte una risita y el me miro mal, asi paso esa clase, luego fui a la siguiente clase Historia, la cual compartia asiento con Edward, quien estubo raro en un buen sentido, me gustaba que se comportara asi, que lo atrapara mirandome, pero solo podia ser producto de mi imaginación, como el se fijaria en mi?, no, ni siquiera como amiga me quizo, el dolor aun seguia ahí, el dolor de ese dia, el dolor que causaron sus palabras, pero ya casi ni lo sentia, me habia acostumbrado a el, habia hecho una pared invisible para esconder el dolor que sentia dentro de mi…

-Bella!, Bella?-una voz me saco de mis ensoñaciones, Alice

-Oh, lo siento, que decias Alice-pregunte

-Que tenemos que ir al gimnqsio, la profesora dio libre al ultimo grupo para que puediremos practicar una hora mas-dijo

-Ah, okey, entonces vamos-dije y nos dirigimos al gimnasio

-Rose-la llamo Alice quien hablaba con Edward, la aludida volteo

-Que pasa?-pregunto

-Practicas ahora, al gimnasio-dijo Alice y ella asintió

-Ahora las alcanzo-dijo y le sonrio a Alice ella asintió y seguimos nuestro rumbo al gimnasio

-Ahí que bueno que llegan chicas-dijo Kate con alivio, nosotras sonreimos

-Para que somos buenas Katie-le dijo Alice

-Okey, chicas, yo…-dijo y mordio su labio-tengo que resolver unos pequeños asuntos con lo del talent, que lo pusieron a mi cargo, junto con Angela, que por cierto Bella, luego necesito hablar contigo, pueden dirgir la chicas, solo sera un rato, en lo que cuadro cuando se empezaran las practicas el Talent-dijo

-Seguro Katie-dije-Y hablemos cuando quieras-dije y ella sonrio y se fue, en ese mismo momento entro Rosalie

-Bueno, como saben mañana son las finales de los chicos asi que, tenemos que practicar rutina 3,7,9 y 5, juntas, como la ultima vez-dijo-y…-dijo buscando con la mirada-Bree, Senna, Kachiri, e Irina, lo unico que cambia fue lo que practicamo ayer-dije ellas asintieron

-Osea, a ver si entendi-dijo Jessica levantandose-tengo que hacerte caso a ti enana?-le dijo a Alice

-No es necesario Jessica-escupi su nombre-puedes irte si quieres-le dije ella se sento rendida-Bueno vamos comencemos-dije y comezamos

La practica paso sin enventos dignos de mencion, todo fue normal repitiendo rutinas, haciendo bailes giros y toda la cosa, Kate llego 30 minutos antes de que empezara la practica de los chicos, nos pidio a Alice Rose y a mi que nos quedaramos, les dijo a las chicas a que hora debian estar aquí mañana para que las arreglaramos, hubo quejidos por parte de Jessica, por lo que Kate le dijo que no tenia que venir que entregara uniforme o cerrara la boca, ella bufo y luego todas salieron.

-Sueltalo Kate-dijo

-bueno chicas, hable con Angela me dijo que ya para Julio deberiamos comenzar a montar los bailes para el talent ya que tiene que estar para mediados de Agosto-dijo

-No hay problema en Julio comenzamos con los bailes, tenemos bastantes ideas, es solo eso?-dijo Alice

-Si, emm, Bella, te quedas 5 minutos-dijo y yo asenti

-Seguro que si esperen en el auto chicas-dije y ellas asintieron-que sucede?-dije

-No es nada malo Bella es solo que pues sabes el dia de la iniciación, necesitamos que cantes-dijo y yo me sorprendi-Y que tienes el cierre del show- me dijo, okey demasiada información, puedo hacerlo ouedo con esto, no seria la primera persona-Claro puedes negarte no estas obligada-dijo al ver que no decia nada

-No, no, o hare es solo que me tomo desprevenida-dije

-Okey gracias Bella, y puedes decirle a ALic ey Rosalie solamente, queremos que sea sorpresa, se que a ellas no le puedes ocultar nada-dijo yo sonrei y Sali del gimnasio

Me fui con las chicas a la casa Cullen la tarde paso rapido entre bromas y demas, no acostamos temprano ya que teniamos que levantarnos temprano. Antes de dormir me di una ducha, y tuve una tranquila noche, me levante mas temprano de lo que debia por lo que me di una ducha y me vesti con los short y la camisa de tirantes que debia usar debajo del uniforme y luegobaje a hacer alg para comer antes de salir, me hice unos waffles en la tostadora y me servi un vaso de leche y comi silenciosamente. Cuando termine de comer me quede ahí sentada pensando, en todo, en las vueltas que da la vida, en lo facil que cambia todo, en lo complicada que es mi vida, en fin en todo…Hasta que unas estruendosas risas me sacaron de concentración, provenian de las escaleras

-Emmett no es gracioso-le dijo Edward

-Si lo es, deberias ver tu cara, a la verdad que ustedes dos son iguales tal para cual, todos se dan cuenta de lo que sienten el uno por el otro menos ustedes mismos, ustedes estan destinados a estar juntos, tienes que ver la cara que pones cuando alguien se le acerca, cualquier persona Edward, te conviertes en otra persona, te dejas llevar por los celos-le decia Emmett a Edward, no sabia a quien se referia, cerre mis ojos obligando a las lagrimas que morian por salir obligarlas a quedarse adentro, su voz cada vez se oia mas cerca, pero que podia ser peor que dijeran el nombre de la que se habia ganado el lugar q alguna vez espere ocupar en el corazon de Edward-por ells es tu vida Edward esa chica I…-dijo y dejo de hablar quite, yo aun miraba a la mesa haciendo circulos con mi dedo en la madera, levante mi rotro y me encontro con Edward y Emmett, parados con los ojos abiertos como platos en el marco de la puerta-Bella?-fue lo unico que salio de la boca de Emmett, estaba nervioso, ignoraba la razon, me puse colorada, habia escuchado su conversación, debi haberme hecho notar para que no hablaran

-yo…yo…yo ya me iba-dije parandome rapidamente

-Cu-cuanto tiempo llevas ahí?-pregunto Edward muy nervioso

-yo solo baje a comer algo, ya me iba perdon-me apresure a decir y Sali direcamente hacia las escaleras

-Bella espera-dijo Edward, pero finji no esuchar fui directamente al cuarto de Alice y me tire en la cama.

-Bella?-la voz de Alice preveniente del baño, levante mi cabeza

-Que?-dije frunciendo el ceño, Rosalie aparecio tras de ella

-Donde estabas?-preguntaron

-eee…estaba abajo, haciendo algo para comer-conteste, ellas se pusieron

-Oh los chicos bajaron-dijo

-Eee…si los vi abajo-dije y ellas tragaron en seco y volvieron a lo que sea que estaban haciendo

-Nos vamos cuando terminemos de empacar esto-dijo Alice

-De acuerdo-dije

Me sente en la cama, recodando las palabras de Emmett, luego de un rato las chicas djeron que nos ibamos y bajamos. Alice le dijo a los chicos que nos ibamos y nos veiamos en el gimnasio a eso de las 9:30, nos dirigimos hacia la escuela escuchando musica y hablando ocasionalmente de cosas sin importancia. Cuando llegamos Kate nos dijo que alla nos presentaria a mi como capitana y a Alice y Rosalie como sub-capitana, ya que ella no habia tenido tiempo de practicar con nosotrasm yo asenti ya que no iba a ser una cosa del otro mundo. Alice habia terminado de peinarme y maquillarme, ella iba a maquillar a Bree, mientras yo peinaba a Rosalie, luego nos ibamos. Escuche la puerta abrirse y bastantes voces dentro de gimnasio, rode los ojos y comence a trenzar el pelo de Rosalie

-Hola bonitas-la voz de Mike, rode los ojos no queria aguantarlo hoy, correcion no queria aguantarlo nunca

-Guarda tus comentarios para ti Newton-dijo Rose antes de que puediera decir algo

-oh perdon si te ofendi Rosalia-dijo, oh, oh grave error

-Es Rosalie pedazo de imbecil sin cerebro, idiota-le decia Rosalie y yo aguantaba risas

-Que pasa aquí?-llego Emmett diciendo

-Oh, no pasa nada, solo que Newton nos esta deleitando con su magnifica presencia-dijo Rosalie con sarcasmo

-Oh gracias por el cumplido Rosalia-dijo repitiendo su nombre mal por segunda vez

-Es Rosalie, imbecil, Ro-sa-lie, pedazo de animal, con cerebro de mime-le grito

-Pierdete Newton-le dijo Emmett, el le dio una mirada envenenada a Rosalie la cual le devolvió la mirada, yo comence a reir y Rosalie no aguanto mucho mas y Emmett rios de nuevo

-Anda vete, tengo que terminar con ella-le dije y el me saco la lengua y se fue, infantil, pense.

Termine con Rosalie y me fui a buscar mis cosas, saque mi libro "Orgullo y Prejuicio" para leerlo en el camino, ya que nos esperaba un viaje a SeattleEl profesor Clapp dijo que montaramos justo cuando ibamos a montarnos Alice me dijo que fuera por su camara al porshe le di mi bulto y le dije que me guardara un asiento, fui y busque su camara cuando vuelvo al autobús me encuentro con que el unico asiento vacio es el que esta junto a Edward, esto no podia ser, esto no, no podria soportar un viaje hasta Seattle con Edward a mi lado, no eso es demasiado y un simplelibro no iba a entretenerme del todo, le pedi a Alice mi bulto y saque mi ipod y lo puse para poder ahogar mis propios pensamientos con la musica, pero lamentablemente el mismo ipod me recordaba a el, ya que fue el quien me regalo el ipod , cuando cumpli 14, osea mi ultimo cumpleaños con el, ya estaba despintado, pero aun asi lo usaba, por la unica razon de que me recordaba el…

No se en que momento me dormi solo fui conciente de los grito cuando llegamos al sitio donde iban a jugar los chicos

-Vamos Bella-dijo Alice

-Me las pagaras Alice-dije y ella sonrio inocentemente

Bajamos y nos presentaron al equipo con sus respctivas porristas, las porristas de cada equipo, que eran 5, hicieron un show, luego comenzo el primer juego, asi siguieron lo demas juegos los chicos de nuestro equipo llegaron a las finales, Edward estaba sudado,sus ropas estaban empapadas se veia tan sexy asi, mis recuerdos vagaron al pasado cuando Edward estaba asi sudado y el me perseguia para darme un abrazo y yo corria para que no me mojara, y terminabamos riendo que tiempos aquellos.

Los gritos se escuchaban por todo el lugar nosotras animando a nuestro equipo y las otras animadoras animando el el suyo, faltaba un minuto y el juego estaba empate, el que echara un punto gana, se sentia la tension en el ambiente, cuando faltaban 10 segundos comenzamos a gritar en cuenta regresiva y justo el el ultimo segundo Edward, lanzo un tiro de tres y anoto, y asi nuestro equipo gano las finales, todos comenzamos a celebrar y brincar por toda la cancha estab dando brinquitos y comence a gritar cuando un alguien me levanto en el aire y yo comence a gritar y Emmett, si porque fue Emmett, comenzo a reir a carcajdas

-Que clase de porrista de torre eres si no hago mas que despegar tus pies del suelo y comienzas gritar como una loca histerica?-me dijo riendo

-Ahí Emmett bajame-me queje, y me bajo y comenza a doblarse-TE contestare, coy la clase de porrista a la que le avisan antes de levantarla del suelo, ademas de que quienes me levantan del suelo saben como hcerlo, no como tu que eres un bruto y me puedes dejar caer-le dije

-Vamos Bells, nos toca-me jalo Alice por un brazo, hicimos el show que nos tocaba y entonces nos reunimos con Kate para hablar ya que querian fotos recordandome que yo era la capitana y Rosalie y Alice, sub-capitanas

-Señoritas, con su permiso, quien es su capitana?-pregunto un camarografo

-So-soy yo-dije nerviosa

-Venga con nosotros señorita, queremos una foto con el capitan del equipo, como se llama señorita?-pregunto

-Soy Bella, Bella Swan-conteste

-Muy bien Bella, una foto con el joven Edward-dijo, genial, foto con Edward-Tome el trofeo entre lod dos y sonrian-dijo, tome el trofeo con una mano, y la otra le deje colgando a un lado de mi cuerpo, manteniendo una distancia-Acerquense, no creo que se vayan a morder-dijo el camarografo y yo me sonroje, pero me acerque mas y sonrei.

Luego fueron fotos y mas fotos, cuando al fin dejaron de hacer preguntas y de tirar tantas fotos que yo o sabia donde las iban a poner, nos dirigimos a Forks otra vez, eran alrededor de las 8:30 de la noche, ya que durante el camino nos paramos a comer algo, Alice ofrecio que me quedara en su casa, porque Rose se qudaria alla, pero yo me negue, excusando que queria hablar algo con Renee, ella no se trago mi mentira pero no insistio, estaba demasiado cansada para discutir conmigo, me dejo en la puerta de mi casa y se despidio con un movimiento de mano, no sin antes decir que mañana venia a pasar por mi a las 7:15 yo asenti y entre en casa

-Mama, ya llegue-dijo entrando a la casa

-Hola cielo, como les fue?-pregunto Renee, yo sonrei

-Ganamos mami-dije sonriendo

-Y como estas?-me pregunto

-Pues bien supongo, algo cansada-dijo y le di una media sonrisa

-Ahí cielo, tranquila, yo se que es difícil, pero los 2 son igual de orgullosos, asi que difícil uno se disculpa con el otro-dijo abrazandome

-Lo se mama, pero es el quien me debe una disculpa, yo no le dije nada, yo ni siquiera se que hice para recibir sus palabras-dije con tristeza

-No cielo, tu no hiciste nada-me dijo y me dio un beso en la coronilla

-lo se, yo nunca le importe-dije con voz rota

-no-contrdijo Renee-si le importaste y si le importas, eso no se puede fingir, el te quiere, se le ve en los ojos-dijo Renee, no quize decir nada mas, sabia que Renee terminaria contradiciendo, yo le di una media sonrisa

-Voy a dormir mama-le dije

-Esta bien cielo descansa-dijo y yo subi las escaleras hacia la habitación, me tendi en mi cama, y me quede dormida

Me levante, me vesti y bake a desyunar, no me sentia muy bien que digamos pero, dia después del juego, ese sera el tema del dia, nadie dejara de preguntar detalles, nos llevaran a tirarnos fotos con el director, tendre que fingir sonrisas todo el dia, genial, simplemente genian (nótese el sarcasmo), Alice llego por mi, ella al parecer estaba como nueva,ella podia dormir una hora y se levantava como si nada hubiera pasado, fuimos a la escuela, y todos nos preguntaban como habia estado el juego, pidiendo detalles del ultimo punto, de todo y asi paso el dia, mas fotos, charlas y y mas charlas, felicitaciones de parte de todos, en fin aun cuando acabamos las clases, nos escapamos como pudimos del gentio que esperaba con mas preguntas, Alice insistio que fueramos a el centro comercial, que no llegariamos muy tarde que solo hiriamos a comprar algo, me convencio. Aquí estoy en un centro comercial, simplemente genial, pense. Alice me arrastro por todo el centro comercial, pero que mas da, mi dia ya estaba arruinado, aunque no las estaba pasando tan mal, me estaba riendo y olvidando varias cosas que me habian sucedido anteriormente.

-Alice, creo que es hora de volver, Renee debe estar preocupandose-dije y ella asintió, salimos al estacionamiento y entonces nos dirigimos a mi casa con la musica puesta. Llegando a casa mi telefono comenzo a sonar, Renee decia en la pantalla.

-Te dije Alice-dije suspirando-Ahora tendre que darle demasiadas explicaciones-dije y ella me sonrio ampliamente

-Bahh, no te dira mucho cuando sepa que estas con nosotras-dijo Rosalie

-Mama, estoy bien, voy de camino para la casa-

-Bella, donde estas-dijo alarmada

-Mama, voy de camino, estoy llegando ya, estoy con Alice-

-No Bella, no puedes venir, dile a Alice que se detenga-me dijo alarmada, ya me estaba asustando

-Alice detente-dije y ella me miro confundida pero hizo caso-Que pasa mama?, porque no puedo ir a casa-pregnte asustada

-Bella, es que, tu padre…-o termino la clase

-Que paso con Charlie mama-le dije

-Bella, le dieron 2 disparos uno en el hombro izquierdo y otro en la pierna derecha, no lo pueden atender aquí porque Carlisle esta de viaje, tienen que trasladarlo a Miami hoy mismo-dijo y alfinal sollozo

-Que, no, no mama, no-dije con lagrimas saliendo de mis ojos-no mama, donde estas, quiero verlo mama, necesito…-dije y comence a llorar

-que pasa Bella?-me pregunto Alice, pero su telefon sono y contesto

-No cielo, estoy de camino al aeropuerto erontranquila corazon, estara bien estara conmigo-me dijo para tranquilizarme

-Yo quiero ir mama, necesito ir-dije sollozando

-Cielo no, no tengo el dineri suficiente para pagar tu pasaje tambien, ademas de que no te dejarian entrar eres menor, ya hable con Esme en el hospital ella te cuidara, no dudes pedirle cualquier cosa, le di las llaves de la casa, para cualquier cosa que necesites-

-Pero mama-dije llorando

-Bella, todo estara bien te lo aseguro te llamare en cuanto llegue alla-me dijo

-Cuanto tiempo-

-2 semanas cuando mucho-me dijo

-Tan grave-solloce

-no nena no, es que tienen que chequear que no hayan daños hacerle estudios, cosas complicadas, ademas de los dias de recuperacion y un par de terapias y todo eso-dijo-pero te llamare diario-dijo-debo colgar te amo nena-dijo

-Te amo mama, dale un beso a Charlie por mi-dije

-Si, cielo-dijo y colgo, yo comence a llorar, Rosalie me miraba con preocupación

-Bella esta bien?-pregunto Rosalie negue con la cabeza-que sucede?-dijo

-Nos vamos-dijo Alice-Vamos Bella, montate-dijo, ya que me habia bajado del auto y ahora estaba sentada en la esquina de la carretera

-No, dejame-dije sollozando

-Isabella, entra al auto ahora-me dijo y yo subi al auto a regañadientes ellas me tranquilizaron por el camino, me logre tranqulizar, por mi bien, y para no preocupar a Renee, lo que mas odio es tener gente a todas horas preguntando si estoy bien si necesito algo y pues tenia que calmarme tranquilizarme. Llegamos a la casa inmediatamente Emmett y Jasper salieron con caras preocupadas, Alice los habia llamado, quien llamo a Alice fue Esme, para decirle lo que paso. Entramos a la casa, solo queria descansar no pensar en nada, entre y escuche risas y un televisor, Edward estaba sentado en el sillon riendo ajeno a todo lo que estaba pasando senti lagrimas en mis ojos, no por Charlie, si no porque ya podia aguantar mas, ya no podia soportarlo, ya no, el antes sempre pendiente, siempre sabia cuando me pasaba algo y sabia como tranquilizarme, me quede inmóvil mirandolo, con lagrimas en mis ojos, y solte un sollozo audible, todos voltearon a mirarme incluso el, yo corri escaleras arriba directo al cuarto de Alice con las lagrimas saliendo de mis mejillas. Llegue a su uarto y me tire a la cama a llorar como tonta, Alice entro en la habitación y la sento sentarse en la cama me sobo el cabello.

-Bells, tranquila Charlie estara bien-dijo ara tranquilizarme

-Lo se Alice, lo se-dije sollozando

-Y que te pasa entonces-me pregunto

-Ya no puedo Alice, ya no puedo, ya no aguanto mas no puedo, esto es mas fuerte que yo-dije sollozando

-A-a que te refieres Bella-pregunto confundida

-A Edward Alice, a el, ya no puedo esto es mas fuerte que yo demasiado sufrimiento, ¿ a quien quiero engañar? Jamas lo olvidare, el fue, es y seguira siendo parte de mi vida, aunque sea la persona que mas me odie el nunca dejara de ser parte de mi, siempre se quedara en mi ese vacio, que solo el puede llenar, ese vacio que esta desde ese dia esta, y que estara por siempre, pero ¿quien lo puede evitar? Yo ya no puedo, lo intente, juro que intente, intente olvidarlo, intente sacarlo de mi, buscar una sola razon para odiarlo, para no amarlo, para olvidarlo, pero lo unico que consegui fue amarlo mas, ya que no encontre ninguna imperfección en el, ni la encontrare me rendi, decidi sufrir, dejo que el dolor me gane, me cierro ante el amor, eso no es para mi…-dije entre lagrimas

-No Bella, no digas eso, tu mereces amor, el no te odia-empezo a decir

-Alice ya, yo ya no puedo ni quiero seguir con esto 3 años Alice, 3, no ya no mas, duele demasiado, me dejare sufrir dejare que el dolor haga estragos en mi, si es necesario morire de dolor, pero no pudo seguir asi, es…demasiado-dije mientras lagirmas salian de mi mejillas

-Yo se que lograras olvidarlo Bella, no digas que no eres nada, tu mucho, demasiado, tranquila todo se va a arreglar-

-No Alice, creeme lo intente, te juro que lo intente, pero lo extraño porque vive en mi su recuerdo, lo olvido a cada minuto lo intento, lo amo es que ya no tengo remedio, lo extraño lo olvido y lo amo de nuevo, Alice llevo 3 años esperando, con las mismas palabras todo el mundo, que todo se va arreglar y mira , aquí estoy-dije llorando, ella tenia los ojos vidriosos por mis palabras, sabia que le dolia verme asi, la ultima vez que me puse asi, fue hace 3 años y el unico que me pudo calmar fue el, sin contar el dia de esa fiesta, Renee estaba desesperada, porque yo aun segui llorando, no se como me calme, pero lo logre, pero ahora no podia, aguante todo esto 3 años-solo un milagro puede ayudarme a sacarlo de mi Alice, solo quiero que me diga porque me hace sufrir porque me odia sin ninguna explicación, porque?, no entiendo Alice-dije y comence a llorar otra vez

-Bella yo…-comenzo

-Alice, solo quiero sacar este dolor de mi, no quiero escuchar nada mas, porfavor-dije entre sollozos

-Estas bien-dijo y comenzo a abrazarme y sobaba mis cabellos, mientras yo lloraba y dejaba que los recuerdos viajaran por mi mente…

* * *

**BUENOO QUE LES PARECIO EL CAP?**

**ESTE ES UNO DE LOS CAP MAS IMPORTANTES, YA QUE MAS ADELANTE SE ACORDARAN DE LAS PALABRAS DE BELLA EN ESTE CAP**

**EL SIGUIENTE ES UN EDWARD POV, TENDRAN UNA CONVERSACION DE LO MAS INTERESANTE, BUENOO YA USTEDES ME DIRAN QUE LES PARECE LA HISTORIA**

**OTRA COSA QUE LES QUERIA DECIR, YO SOY DE PUERTO RICO, Y SE QUE EL VOCABULARIO DE ACA NO ES EL MISMO QUE USTEDES USAN ES SUS PAISES ASI QUE LES PIDO DISCULPAS SI EN ALGUN CAPITULO , SE LES HA OFENDIDO, NO HA SIDO CON INTENCION ENSERIO, PERO SI TIENEN ALGUNA DUDA DE LO QUE SIGNIFICA ALGUNA PALABRA, SOLO TIENEN QUE DECIRLO Y LES CONTESTARE CON GUSTOO CHIKAAS, BUENOO YA LAS DEJO, DE ANTE MANO LES DIGO QUE LO MAS PROBLABLE EL CAP LO SUBA SABADO O DOMINGO YA QUE EL SABADO TENGO COMPROMISO Y NO SE SI ESTARE PARA PODER SUBIRLES EL CAP, PERO NUNCA OLVIDEN QUE YOO AMOO A MIS LECTORAS.**

**ACLARACION, MIME-ES UN MOSQUITO QUE SALE CUANDO CORTAN LA GRAMA, PARA LAS QUE NO SABIAAN BUENO AHORA LAS DEJO**

**UNA COSA MAS...**

**DEJAN REVIEW?**

**LAAS AAMAA ADORAAA, SUU NEW FRIIEND DANIIE CULLEN!**


	5. Amigos de nuevo?

**HOLA CHIIKAAS!**

**SIENTO LA DEMORA CON EL CAP, ENSERIO, PERO FUE POR MOTIVOS DE FUERZA MAYOR**

**AQUI LES DEJO EL CAP, QUE LO DISFRUTEN**

**LEAN NOTA AL FINAL**

**UNA COSA MAS, ME DEJAN UN REVIEW?**

* * *

POV EDWARD

Estaba mirando en la tele un programa de comedio, de repente alguien solto un sollozo, voltee a mirar, era Bella, todos voltearon a verla, todos tenian cara de preocupados, ¿de que me perdi?, Bella me miraba, tenia los ojos rojos e hinchados, y ahora vidriosos, se volteo y comenzo a correr escaleras arriba sollozando, Alice corrio tras de ella

-Q-ue le pasa?-pregunte

-Es Charlie,le dieron 2 disparos-dijo Emmett con un semblente preocupado

-Ahí no otra vez-dije, so le paso hace tres años…

-Si otra vez, pero ella ya estaba tranquila, la conozco, se que no es por Charlie-dijo Rose mirandome

-Y porque es?-

-No les dire ya ustedes sabran-dijo Rosalie cruzandose de brazos

-Y si sabes que s porque no vas y ayudas a Alice?-pregunte

-Porque Alice y ella tienes que hablar, a solas, es de la unica forma que ella lo aceptara, y que las cosas puedan arreglarse-dijo- o al menos eso espero-dijo lo ultimo mirandome, esta rubia me estaba confundiendo

-A que te refieres hermanita-dijo Jasper, ella sonrio

-Ahora resulta que mi Barbie es adivina-dijo Emmett

-No, no soy adivina, solo lo se, es mi mejor amiga, de toda la vida, la conozco mejor que ella misma-dijo encogiéndose de hombros, y mirando fijamente a Jasper, por u momento Emmett los veia raro

-Oh eso es lo que pasa-dijo Jasper y ella asintió

-No entiendo nada este rollo de miradas de gemelos-dijo Emmett-me desesperan, Alice y Edward hacen lo mismo-dijo

-Es…cosa de gemelos-dijo Rosalie

-Hey, Rosalie, porque no vas a y averiguas un poco de información para nosotros-le dije

-Porque no, yo ya se lo que siente Bella, ella tiene un pasado que la hace demasiado sentimental, nada grave pero, solo la conozco-dijo restandole importancia

-Gracias por nada rubia-dije para enojarla

-No hay de que-dijo, y seguimos hablando de cosas sin mucha importancia hasta que bajo Alice, demasiado seria para ella misma, Rosalie la miro

-Rose, ella…-comenzo Alice

-Lo se-dijo Rose, Alice miro confundida-la conozco mas de lo que ella se conoce-dijo Rosalie, Alice agacho la cabeza-no malinterpretes, la conozco de niñas, tu tambien la conoces, y bastante, yo conozco mas la parte sentimental de ella-le dijo, Alice medio sonrio

-Alice, que tiene Bella-le dije preocupado

-Podemos hablar…a solas-dijo y yo asenti nos dirgimos a la cocina

-Que le pasa-le pregunte

-Ella esta destrozada-dijo Alice suspirando

-A que te refieres Alice-susurre

-Ella ya no puede mas Edward, tienes que hablar con ella, arreglarlo todo-dijo como suplicando-o no se que sera de ella, espera, creo que Rosalie lo dira mejor-dijo-Rose-llamo

-Ya voy-contesto, y aparecio-dime-

-Tiene que arreglarlo, ella ya no aguanta-le dijo y Rosalie suspiro

-Es cierto, ella no aguanta, ella creo una especie de pared, engañandose a ella misma de que no sufria, pero lo hacia, y ya no aguanta, la rompio, o mejor dicho ella se lleno de mas, logro engañarse a ella misma, pero a mi no, yo lo sabia-dijo sus palabras se sintieron como agujas en mi corazon, ella sufria por mi culpa-tienes que arreglar todo Cullen, si no…no se que pasara-dijo Rosalie me dio una media sonrisa y salio de la cocina, yo me quede ahí parado. ¿ y ahora que hago?, ¿Cómo hago para que me perdone?, fueron 3 años, 3 hare el intento pero no aseguro nada

-Que vas a hacer?-interrogo Alice

-No lo se Alice, tratare de que me perdone, pero no se si lo haga, fueron 3 años-dijo, ella se acerco y me abrazo

-Todo se arreglara, ahora ve-dijo

-Pero dijiste que dormia-ella rodo los ojos, ahí esta mi Alice

-Mueve tu trasero Edward, vela su sueño como antes-dijo y me guiño un ojo

-Esta bien-dije y me dirigi a la habitación de Alice, entre silencioso, me sente en la cama junto a ella, donde ella estaba echa un ovillo durmiendo, con sus ojitos cerrados y su respiración acompasada, se veia tan tierna durmiendo. Estube mirandola dormir un rato y pensando en como arreglar todo. Ella empezo a moverse incomada en la cama y de repente se sento acostumbrandose a la luz y se volvio a recostar con los ojos cerrados, pero despierta y resoplando, sin darse cuenta de mi presencia

-Estas mejor?-dije para que se diera cuenta de que yo estaba ahí, ella se levanto de un salto y sus ojos se abrieron de sorpresa, estaban rojos por la lagrimas, me miraba como si no pudiera creerlo. Respiro varias veces y luego se sento mirandome fijamente.

-Que haces aquí?-susurro lo bastante alto para que pudiera escucharlo, ella sabia, pero queria que yo se lo dijera. Me quede callado un momento sin sabr que decir

-Yo…yo…lo siento-dije, genial, perfecta contestación Cullen, vi como su cara se ponia enojada

-Lo sientes? Lo sientes?-grito enojada-3 años y lo unico que dices es lo siento?-grito levantandose

-Bella, yo, no se que decir ese dia yo…-

-No lo menciones, callate, un momento-dijo, ella estaba tranquilizandose, tomaba respiraciones y susurraba tu puedes Bella, controlate tu puedes, una y otra vez, después se volteo hacia mi y me miro-Ahora habla-solto con voz dura

-Bella, yo se que he sido un perfecto imbecil, tu eres mi mejor amiga y yo…-

-Soy?, eso me quedo bien claro ese dia-dijo enojada

-Bella, en verdad lamento mucho lo que te dije ese dia, no pensaba lo que decia, habla y actue sin pensar, yo nunca quize decirte eso-dije y ella se volteo

-Y porque ahora?, porque lo dices ahora?-dijo de espaldas a mi-si de verdad te interesara, lo que era nuestra amistad, hubieras buscado la manera, de hablarme y hacer que te perdonara-dijo aun de espaldas

-Yo sabia que no querias verme, que te dolieron mucho mis palabras, y luego comenzaste a tratarme mal y yo pense que me odiabas y aunque me dolia hacerlo no podia demostrar debilidad ante ti, yo de verdad lo lamento, mucho-dije, en verdad lamentaba mucho todo lo que le hice pasar

-Excusas Edward malditas y estupidas excusas-grito exasperada

-Tu tampoco te comportaste muy bien conmigo que digamos-contraatque

-Ahora yo tengo la culpa?-me grito-que querias?, que te siguiera tratando como si me hubieras echado cumplidos?, soy una persona Edward, con sentimientos, una persona a la que le dolieron tus palabras, eras mi mejor amigo-me grito, fue como una bofetada-en ti confie, y tu lo unico que hiciste fue decir que era una maldita zorra, que te acercaste a mi por pena, que mi amistad no valia la pena, y por si fuera poco, me tratas como si fuera cualquier persona, y tienes el descaro de venir a decirme que lo sientes?-dijo con los ojos vidriosos

-Bella, no se que mas decirte, entiendeme, tenia miedo a que me rchazaras, me mirabas con odio, porfavor entiendeme-le suplique

-No, no te entiendo-dijo exasperda-El que no arriesga no gana, eres un cobarde, Edward, sabes, habia perdido toda esperanza de que tus palabras fueran mentira despeus del primer año, pero al verte ahí en la cama, sentado, y tu actitud estos ultimos dias, la esperanza, de que algo de esas palabras fuera mentira volvio, pero a quien quiero engañar?, eres un maldito egoista sin sentimientos-dijo con voz dura, que me dieron bofetadas es poco, se sentia muchisimo peor

-bella yo…-dije acercandome tocando su hombro

-Alejate, porfavor no me toques-dijo fria-deja tranquilizarme- dijo y comenzo a caminar nerviosamente por toda la habitación, susurrando "calmate bella, tienes que calmarte, no puede volver a pasar, tranqulizate controlate" una y otra vez, a la vez que respiraba.-vamos a tener un conversación civilizada, sin gritar, Esme puede llegar en cualquier momento y no estamos solos en esta casa, sientate, no voy a volver a gritar-dijo señalando el sitio delante de ella en el suelo

-Bella, yo se que te hize mucho daño con mis palabras, pero yo dije eso porque estaba enojado, yo no sabia que hacia ni que decia, Jessica me coqueteo, y no se que paso, después tu nos viste y yo…estaba enojado, y te pido porfavor que me perdones, yo nunca quize decirte eso-le dije mientras ella me miraba con su rostro sin expresio alguna

-Yo se quie tienes preguntas, y bastantes, lo se porque te conozco Edward, solo quiero que me contestes esta pregunta y luego me haces todas las que quieras-dijo y yo asenti-Porque esperaste tanto tiempo para pedir perdon, porque no antes, porque dejaste que pensara que me odiabas?-me dijo

-Si te soy sincero Bella, no lo se, pero conociendome, fue por miedo, temor a que me rechazaras y que me dijeras que me odiabas como me has dicho varias veces, por miedo, de que te piediera perdon, me perdonaras, pero que nada fuera a ser igual, pero creeme, ganas de pedirte perdon no me faltaban, se que te preguntaras que perdia al hacerlo, y tampoco se, solo se que quiero que me perdones-le dije, era toda la verdad, ni yo mismo sabia porque no lo habia hecho.

-Bien, te entiendo…esa parte, ahora pregunta

-Porque sufriste tanto cuando te dije eso?-pregunte, no queria que se enojara, ella medio sonrio

-pues porque mas?, tu…tu…tu eras mi mejor amigo siempre estuviste ahí, sin importar nada, apoyandome, ayudandome-dijo nerviosa, y yo sonrei, esa era mi Bella, mi Bella nerviosa, se veia tan hermosa, yo sonrei-Y tu?-pregunto mordiendose el labio, sexy

-Crei que solo era una pregunta-bromee

-Anda contesta-dijo y yo sonrei, tenia un pequeño brillo en los ojos, brillo de esperanza y deseo?, no se

-Yo sufri por lo mismo, tu eres mi mejor amiga y no habra nadie mas-dije y ella ensancho su sonrisa.

-Proxima pregunta-pidio y yo sonrei

-Tu…tu me odiaste en algun momento?-dije no muy seguro de querer escuchar la respuesta, ella sonrio

-No seas tonto, nunca, solo…lo dije para tratar de creermelo, porque te lo merecias-dijo, la forma en que lo dijo me hizo sonreir

-Tu quieres volver a ser mi mejor amiga?-le pregunte y ella sonrio

-no sabes cuanto desearia serlo, si, me encantaria-dijo y yo sonrei-pero…por siempre?, nada nos separa?, Best friends forever?-dijo

-Por siempre, nada nos separa, Best friends forever-afirme y ella sonrio, esa era mi sonrisa

En otra parte de la casa…

-Alice ya para de dar tanta vuelta-me decia Rosalie, y yo moviendome de un lado a otro

-Subio hace media hora-conteste

-Alice ella estaba dormida, ya sientate-me dijo y yo la fulmine con la mirada

-Al, amor ven tranqulizate-dijo Jasper sentandome en su regazo

-Esta bien-dije-solo me preocupan-complete

-Ellos estan bien, se perdonaran-dijo Rosalie segura, yo hice una mueca, queria que se perdonaran, pero no estaba tan segura de que lo hicieran

-Eso espero, los 2 son orgullosos, y ella es terca muy terca-dije

-Si, lo se, pero si el amor puede mas que el orgullo se perdonaran-dijo y es cierto, y podrian hacer otra cosa mas que perdonarse…okey no esos pensamientos

Comenzamos a hablar estupideces para distraernos, y de repente comenzamos a escuchar voces arriba. Todos nos miramos y silenciosamente comenzamos a correr escaleras arriba, nos paramos en la puerta

-dejenles que hablen en privado-nos reprendio Rosalie, ya que todos teniamos la oreja pegada a lanpuerta de mi cuarto, pero aun habia silencio

-Callate y ven, te mueres por escuchar-le susurre, y ella rodo los ojos y se acerco y pego la oreja a la puerta

-Yo…yo…lo siento-se escicho del otro lado de la puerta

-Excelente contestación Cullen-susurro Rosalie

-Lo sientes? Lo sientes?-grito Bella enojada-3 años y lo unico que dices es lo siento?-grito

-Bella, yo, no se que decir ese dia yo…-comenzo Edward

-No lo menciones, callate, un momento-dijoBella,

-Creo que a Eddie, no lo perdonan-se rio Emmett

-Emmett callate-le susurro Rosalie

-Ahora habla-le dijo Bella

Edward contesto se gritaron un poco mas cada ez Bella parecia enojarse mas

-Excusas Edward malditas y estupidas excusas-grito exasperada

-Tu tampoco te comportaste muy bien conmigo que digamos-se quejo

-Maldito Edward-sisee enojada,

-Shhh, Alice-reprendio Emmett

-Ahora yo tengo la culpa?-le grito-que querias?, que te siguiera tratando como si me hubieras echado cumplidos?, soy una persona Edward, con sentimientos, una persona a la que le dolieron tus palabras, eras mi mejor amigo-le grito, fue como-en ti confie, y tu lo unico que hiciste fue decir que era una maldita zorra, que te acercaste a mi por pena, que mi amistad no valia la pena, y por si fuera poco, me tratas como si fuera cualquier persona, y tienes el descaro de venir a decirme que lo sientes?-dijo Bella

-Asi se contesta JellyBelly-dijo Emmett

-Emmett callate, o hare que te calles-le dijo mi rubio

-Bella, no se que mas decirte, entiendeme, tenia miedo a que me rechazaras, me mirabas con odio, porfavor entiendeme-decia

-No, no te entiendo-dijo exasperda-El que no arriesga no gana, eres un cobarde, Edward, sabes, habia perdido toda esperanza de que tus palabras fueran mentira despues del primer año, pero al verte ahí en la cama, sentado, y tu actitud estos ultimos dias, la esperanza, de que algo de esas palabras fuera mentira volvio, pero a quien quiero engañar?, eres un maldito egoista sin sentimientos-dijo Bella

-A ver que respondes a eso Cullen-susurro Rosalie

-bella yo…-dije acercandome tocando su hombro

-Alejate, porfavor no me toques-dijo fria-deja tranquilizarme- dijo

-Que silencio-susurro Rosalie después de un minuto aproximadamente

-Edward no es un santo, quizas esten…-dijo Emmett con una sonrisa picara

-Emmett cierra la boca-le ordeno Rosalie

-Pero osita…-dijo Emmett

-Callense lo dos-les dije

-vamos a tener un conversación civilizada, sin gritar, Esme puede llegar en cualquier momento y no estamos solos en esta casa, sientate, no voy a volver a gritar-dijo Bella

-Como si no los hubieramos escuchado-susurro Jasper y todos soltamos leves risitas

Hablaron un poco Bella le pregunto unas cosas a Edward a las que el muy idita pudo haber respondido mejor, estos dos necesitan ayuda con su novelita, estan viendo mucha television

-Bien, te entiendo…esa parte, ahora pregunta-Bella le dijo después de las contestaciones idiotas de Edward

-Edward es un verdadero imbecil-dijo Rosalie

-Y hasta ahora te das cuenta-le respondi

-no solo no queria creermelo-dijo encogiendose de hombros

-Porque sufriste tanto cuando te dije eso?-le pregunto, directo al higado, responde eso Bellita, todos no qudamos boquiabiertos y nos miramos, ella se quedo en silencio por un momento

-Vamos Bells, contesta, contesta la verdad porfavor-dije susurrando

-pues porque mas?, tu…tu…tu eras mi mejor amigo siempre estuviste ahí, sin importar nada, apoyandome, ayudandome-dijo nerviosa

-Estos 2 neceistan ayuda-dije poniendo mi man en la perilla para entrar

-No Alice, dejalos, entre ellos se entienden-dijo Jasper

-Esta bien me rendi

-Y tu?-pregunto

-Crei que solo era una pregunta-bromeo

-Idiota-sisee, Jasper me miro con desaprobación

Siguieron en sus preguntas y bla, bla, bla

-Tu quieres volver a ser mi mejor amiga?-le pregunto, bien Edward, pense

-no sabes cuanto desearia serlo, si, me encantaria-dijo-pero…por siempre?, nada nos separa?, Best friends forever?-dijo

-Por siempre, nada nos separa, Best friends forever-afirmo, todo se qudo en silencio por unos momentos

-Ahora si creo que estan…-susurro Emmett

-Emmett-susurramos los 3 a la vez y nos tapamos la boca con miedo a que nos escucharan

-Entonces amigo de nuevo?-dijo Edward

-Si-afirmo Bella-Ahora ahí que decirle a los demas-dijo Bella

-Exacto-afirmo Edward, ahora entramos en accion, nos miramos y asentimos

-Ahora-susurramos mientras abriamos la puerta

-no hace falta, ya sabemos-dijo Emmett, Edward se tenso y Bella se puso colorada

-Us…Ustedes escucharon en la puerta?-pregunto Bella nerviosa y colorada

-Para serte sincera si, pero como quiera hubieramos escuchado, con esos gritos, quien no-dije y ella se cuabrio el rsotro con las manos

-Asi que…ya no mas guerras?-pregunto Jasper

-No-respondio Edward

Bella POV

Estaba feliz habia arreglado las cosas con Edward y eso pues la verdad me ponia feliz, mi mama me llamaba todos lo dias para decirme que era lo que estaba pasando con mi padre pero ella nunca daba detalles solo me decia que estaba bien. Los Cullen se iban de viaje el domingo, cuando le rpegunte a Alice me dijo que no le costaba remedio, que Rose y yo teniamos que irnos con ellos, a Edward la noticia le puso feliz, ya que no tenia que quedarse solo en la casa de sus tios. Hoy era sabado estaba viendo una pelicula en la habitación de Alice sola, ya que ellas estaban abajo hablando con sus novios, no la habia empezado a ver sola, Edward estaba conmigo, pero se fue a bañar, para después venir a terminar de ver la pelicula.

-Puedo?-hablo con su aterciopelada voz

-Pasa, esta parte…da miedo-le dije y el rio

-Veo que sigues siendo miedosa-dijo

-Sigo siendo la misma-le dije

-Solo que porrista-dijo, e hizo una mueca cuando lo dijo, yo rei-y artista-completo, lo mire con el ceño fruncido-cantas-respondio y yo me sonroje y continuamos viendo la pelicula, el paso una mano por detrás de mis hombros y tenia que ser…

-BELLA!-grito Alice entrando

-Tu fuera-dijo señalando a su hermnano

-Pero Alice-me queje

-Anda vete-la mire con cara de cordero degollado-Afuera Edward-le dijo

-Esta bien, hasta mañana Bella-me dijo y me dio su sonrisa torcida, y salio

-Te odio Alice Cullen-le dije y ella me sonrio

-ROSALIE LILLIAN HALE SUBE AHORA MISMO-le grito a Rosalie, quein supongo yo estaba abajo

-Ya voy Alice-grito Rosalie subiendo las escaleras

-Alice estas insoportable hoy, porque no te vas con jasper y nos dejas tranquilas-le dije

-dej a tu humorcito Bella-me dijo

-Y ahora que pasa Alice-entro Rosalie diciendo

-Sientense, tenemos que hablar-nos dijo

-Que quiere-me susurro

-Ni idea-le dije

-tenemos que discutir un tema que quedo pendiente hace unos dias-dijo Alice

-Escupelo-le dijo Rose

-Las vacaciones-dijo, yo recorde el tema: reparto de habitaciones

-Ohhh siii es cierto picarona- me dijo Rosalie

-Rose-me queje

-Belli, Belli, ya no tienes excusas-me dijo Alice

-Pero no lo hare, que tal si el no quiere, no, no lo hare, sus padres no estaran de acuerdo, ellos tienen que firmar y no firmaran 3 habitaciones-dije y Alice se puso pensativa

-Pues entonces 2 habitaciones de 2 cuartos-dijo

-Quedaria igual que siempre-sonrei triunfante

-te equivocas-dijo

-una pareja sola en una habitación y la otra en un cuarto de la otra habitación, tu y Edward, en el cuarto de la otra-

-QUEEEE?-le grite levantandome-estas demente Alice-

-No, 2 dias una pareja sola, y 2 dias la otra-dijo como si hablara del clima

-No Alice, me niego, no-le dije

-Chicas? Estan bien?-pregunto uno de los chicos del otro lado

-No, no estoy bien-dije

-Que pasa ahí?-dijo Edward abriendo la puerta

-Que tu hermana esta loca-le dije

-Alice-se dirigio a ella

-Es una exagerada-dijo ella restandole importancia

-Que pasa?-dijo Edward acercandose a mi

-Es lo de las habitaciones del viaje-dijo Alice

-Y?-

-Que es un loca pervertida-le dije

-Tu eres una tonta-dijo y yo le saque la lengua

-Niñas-dijo Emmett Alice y yo lo fulminamos con la mirada

-Alice me hago viejo, habla-le dijo Edward

-Es que le dije a Bella lo de las habitaciones, y no quiere-le dijo Alice, yo me sente enfuruñada en la cama

-Larguense lo resolveremos entre nosotras-les dijo Rosalie

-Bella?-me pregunto

-Esta bien-le dije

-Pega un grito si necesitas ayuda-me dijo y me dio su sonrisa torcida, yi asenti, y salio de la habitación junto con los chicos

-Vamos Bella por favor, Edward duerme en un mueble-no pararian hasta que dijera que si

-Esta bien-dije y Alice dio saltitos-Pero NADA de cochinadas mientras este en la habiatacion entendieron bien-les dije

-Si señora-me dijeron y yo sonrei

-Ahora a hacer las maletas-dijo Alice y comenzamos a chillar de emocion, Rosalie encendio el radio y comenzamos a escuchar musica, no pasaron 5 minutos de que estabamos cantando…

-Chicas estan bien?-la voz de Emmett, los ignoramos

-Labios color rosa noche que provocan la la Lolita-cantabamos

-Tienen problemas de bipolaridad?-dijo Emmett

-Soy tu perdicion, te rompo el corazon, la la la Lolita-seguiamos cantando, Jasper se dirigio al radio y lo apago

-Que haces-me queje, los tres nos miraban como si tuvieramos un tercer ojo

-Que?-dijimos las tres a la vez

-Tienen bipolaridad?-dijo Edward, Nos cruzamos de brazos y nos miramos y luego lo miramos y comenzamos a reir, los tres fruncieron el ceño

-Chicas enserio se encuentran bien?-pregunto Jasper, controlamos la risa

-Si papi Jazzy-se burlo Rose

-Muy graciosa, rubia-le dijo

-Graciosa yo?, no rubio-le contesto, el rodo los ojos-yo diria encantadora-completo

-Ahora, chicas ustedes preocupan, primero se gritan como si quisieran matarse, luego chillan de emocion como si fueran a conocer a algun actor famoso, entramos y estan cantando como locas, les apagamos el radio y se ponen serias, les digo que si tienen problemas de bipolaridad y se rien a carcajadas, estan seguras de que no estan enfermas?-dijo Edward

-Segurisimas hermanito-le dijo Alice

-Y de que se reian-pregunto

-Sus caras-respondio Rosalie

-oh con que nuestras caras parecian divertidas?-dijo Edward

-Si-conteste y el arqueo una ceja

-Ahora largo de aquí, hacemos maletas, es cosa de chicas, vayan a…que se yo-le dijo Alice y ellos se fuero sin decir palabra

_..._

_

* * *

_

**QUE LES PARECIO EH?**

**ACEPTO CRITICAS, SUGERENCIAS, OPINIONES, PETICIONES (SI ALGUNA QUIERE UN ONE SHOT DE ALGUIEN O TIENE ALGUNA IDEA DE COMO QUIERE VER A LOS PERSONAJES DE LA MEJOR SAGA ENVUELTOS EN UNA HISTORIA, SOLO DEJEMELO SABER Y YO TRATARE DE COMPLECERLA LO MAS QUE PUEDA (: ) TOMATAZOS, INSULTOS (NO SEAN TAN MALAS SI LO HACEN xD!)**

**ME PUEDEN HACER UN PEQUEÑISIMO FAVORCITO?**

**DEJENME UN REVIEW AUNQUE SEA UNA CARITA FELIZ, SOLO ALGO QUE ME DIGA QUE LEEN MI HISTORIA SII PORFAS! NO SEAN MALITAS, ADEMAS ESTOII UN POKITO RESFRIADA POR ESTO DEL FRIO Y ME HAN DICHO POR AHI QUE LO REVIEWS AYUDAD A MEJORARSE MAS RAPIDO. ;)**

**BUENO YA LES DIGO, QUE LAS ACTUALIZACIONES SERAN CADA 5 DIAS, OSE EL 20 EL PROXIMO CAP, VAMOS A VER QUE RUMBO VA A TOMAR LA HISTORIA Y COMO TERMINARA ED Y BELLA, ESTOYY EMPEZANDO CON OTR DE MIS LOCURAS, SE LLAMARA MI VIDA, MI HERMANA. LES AVISO CUANDO SUBA EL PROLOGO BESIITOOS CHICAS Y SI HAII ALGUN CHICO**

**DANIIE**


	6. Recuperando la amistad

**HOLA! **

**SIENTO LA DEMORA, ES QUE AYER INTENTE SUBIRLO EN LA NOCHE Y FF NO ME DEJO, PERO AQUI ESTA EL CAP ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE**

**DEJAN UN REVIEW? PORFIIS (CARITA ESTILO ALICE)**

**LEAN NOTA AL FINAL**

_

* * *

_

POV Edward

_-ALICE YA BAJA TENEMOS QUE IRNOS-le grite por enésima vez a Alice, Rose y Bella habian bajado, solo faltaba Alice._

_-Ya voy, ya voy-dijo bajando las escaleras, con un bulto y 2 maletas_

_-Alice, cielo para que tantas cosas?-pregunto mama_

_-Es que como Bella no tenia mucha ropa, empaque un poco extra-dijo con cara de inocente yo rode los ojos y Bella bufo. Nos fuimos en mi auto y en el de papa al aeropuerto, alli comimos y luego nos montamos en el avion hacia Londres a visitar a mis tios, a Bella le toco sentarse entre Emmett y Rosalie, con Emmett en la ventana, y Jasper al lado de Rosalie, Alice estaba al lado mio, y mis papas la frente, Alice no dejaba de quejarse como niña pequeña porque le tocos sentarse con "el aburrido y amargado de su hermano", yo solo la ignoraba, en la media hora que llevabamos de vuelo habia perdido la cuenta en las que Bella y Rosalie mandaban a calla a Emmett…_

_-Uggh, Emmett ya callate-dijo Bella era la 73? o 75?, no recuerdo_

_-Pero que pasa-dijo el_

_-Uggh eres insoportable-se quejo Bella-de aqui salgo al manicomio por tu culpa-se quejo y Jasper rio-Y tu no te rias-dijo y bufo_

_-Pero Bells, yo solo decia que…-_

_-Emmett-dijimos Rose y yo a la vez_

_-Chicas que pasa, que tanta griteria-pregunto Esme, acercandose a ellos_

_-Que Emmett no se calla-dijeron Rose y Bella a la vez, Alice y yo no pudimos evitar reir, y Bella nos lanzo dagas con los ojos_

_-Emmett-reprendio Esme_

_-Que?, yo no hice nada-dijo Emmett_

_-Si, claro-bufo Bella_

_-Los reacomodamos?-sugirio Esme_

_-Siii-chillo Alice_

_-Bien, Bella, venta en este asiento-dijo señalando el asiento junto a mi, donde hacia segundos se encontraba Alice, ella se levanto y sento-Rosalie correte un asiento, y Alice sientate entre Rosalie y Jasper-dijo-Ya contentos todos?-dijo_

_-Si- contesto Bella, y yo solte una risita, ella giro la cabeza dramáticamente lento y me miro con los ojos entrecerrados_

_-Que es tan gracioso-pregunto_

_-Estas enfuruñada-dije tragandome una risita, ella trato de esconder una sonrisa pero no pudo, y se rio_

_-Perdon, pero uugh, Emmett es insoportable, no se como Rosalie lo aguanta-dijo ella_

_-Porque me ama-grito del asiento de atrás, y Bella rodo los ojos. Hablamos un poco de bastantes cosas un poco en el vuelo, después ella dio un bostezo, se veia cansada_

_-Tienes sueño-afirme_

_-No es nada-dijo_

_-Rescuestate en mi hombro-le dije, ella me miro timida, como siempre por eso la amo, y se recosto, no tardo mucho en quedarse dormida. Me encantaba mirarla dormir, parecia un angel, yo tampoco dure mucho despierto, el viaje era largo asi que decidi dormir un poco, y como un vuelo de noche casi todos dormian. Desperte y al poco tiempo, dieron el aviso de que iban a aterrizar yo desperte a Bella para que abrochara su cinturón, aterrizamos, bajamos del avion, fuimos por las maletas. Luego papa alquilo 2 autos una para el y otro para mi, y llamamos a los tios Carmen e Eleazar para que nos indicaran, donde era la casa, una vez eso, nos dirigimos hacia alla, cuando llegamos vi que Bella estaba diatriba._

_-Estas bien?-le pregunte cuando aparque frente a la enorme casa de mis tios, aquí en Londres las casa son extremadamente grandes y hermosas_

_-Si, solo estoy un poco preocupada-dijo _

_-Y que te preocupa?-dije bajandome del auto, rodee el auto para ir a abrirle la puerta._

_-Es por Charlie y…-dijo y se quedo callada, mientras bajo de auto y nos dirigiamos a la cajuela a sacar las maletas, mientras Alice hablaba con Jasper animadamente_

_-Y…?-pregunte_

_-No se nada de Frances-dijo y se ruborizo, yo rei-No es gracioso-dijo riendo_

_-Y las clases de Frances en la secundaria?-le dije, ella mordio su labio y yo rei_

_-Solo recuerdo lo basico, ademas siempre odie esa clase, tu hacias mi trabajos-dijo y yo no pude evitar soltar una carcajada, y ella se unio, sacamos la maletas de la cajuela y nos dirigimos hacia la entrada, en donde nos recivio la tia Carme_

_-Bonjour Famille-nos saludo-como estan?-dijo dandole un abrazo a mi madre_

_-Bonjour Carmen- respondio mi madre y mi padre_

_-Oh Alice, que grande y hermosa estas-dijo abrazandola_

_-Gracias tia-contesto Alice_

_-Emmett, sabias que los anabolicos, son perjudiciales para la salud?-le dijo bromeando_

_-Tia no tomo anabolicos-le dijo Emmett y ella rio_

_-Edward, estas hecho todo un hombre y que guapo estas-me dijo y yo sonrei_

_-Gracias Tia-dije_

_-Y no me presentas a tu novia?-dijo mi tia mirando a Bella, quien se ruborizo_

_-No es mi novia tia, es mi mejor amiga Bella-le aclare, desearia que fuera mi novia, pense_

_-Oh, lo siento, es muy hermosa, Edward-me dijo y yo sonrei, lo se tia, hermosa no la describe, pense-Yo soy Carmen tia favorita de Edward-le dijo a Bella_

_-Mucho gusto, Señora Brandon-le contesto Bella_

_-Nada de señora preciosa, dime Carmen-le dijo mi tia y Bella sonrio_

_-Tia, el es Jasper, mi novio-presento Alice_

_-Beau le chico, Alice-dijo mi tia_

_-Lo se Tia-dijo Alice y miro a Jasper-dijo que eres guapo-le dijo respondiendo a la pregunta no formulada de Jasper-Ella es Rosalie, la novia de Emmett-presento a Rosalie-es la gemela de Jasper-dijo_

_-Una hermosa chica-dijo mi Tia-Vengan pasen, los llevaremos a sus cuartos-dijo la tia entrando a la casa_

_-Carmen, donde esta Eleazar?-pregunto mi madre mientras entrabamos_

_-El tuvo que irse a un viaje de negocios, le llamaron ayer, y salio hoy temprano en la mañana-dijo mi tia-estara aquí dentro de unos dias-dijo_

_-Ah, bueno asi es Eleazar-dijo mi padre y mi tia sonrio _

_-Amber, Amber-llamaba supongo que a una empleada_

_-Si Madame-respondio la misma_

_-Español Amber, mira esta es mi familia, mi prima Esme, y su esposo Carlisle, mis sobrinos, Edward, Emmett y Alice, el es Jasper, novio de Alice, ella Rosalie, novia de Emmett, y ella es Bella mejor amiga de Edward-dijo mi tia señlando a cada uno_

_-Mucho gusto-contesto la chica, Amber_

_-Amber, lleva a los chicos a sus habitaciones-dijo mi Tia-y chicos, se que no se les da muy bien el frances a si que, las que hablan español son Amber y Bethany, si necesitan algo hablen con ella, o conmigo-nos dijo y luego, la chica Amber, nos llevo al segundo piso_

_POV BELLA_

_Aquí la gente era agradable, la chica, Amber, nos llevo a nuestras habitaciones, era una gran habitación, hermosa, con tres camas, correctamente tendidas, una hermosa alfombra morada que cubria el suelo de la habitación._

_-Pueden escoge la cama de su gusto, el baño se encuentra en esa habitación-dijo señalando una puerta-si necesitan algo no duden en avisarme a mi o a Bethany, le llamare para que le conozcan-dijo y nosotras asentimos_

_-Bethany voient ici-llamo Amber_

_-Esto es genial-dije mirando cada detalle de la esplendida habitación_

_-Si esto es hermoso-dijo_

_-Qui te offre, Amber-dijo la chica entrando en la habitación_

_-Español Bethany-le dijo-Estas son familia de la señora Carmen, Alice, Rosalie y Bella-dijo señalandonos a cada una-ellas no hablan mucho frances a si que, nosotras estamos a su disposición-dijo_

_-Mucho gusto señoritas-dijo Bethany-Les apetece algo de comer o beber?-pregunto_

_-Unas frutas?-pregunto Alice mirandonos, nosotras asentimos-frutas, y un poco de jugo-dijo y ellas asintieron y salieron_

_-Esto es genial-repeti_

_-Mira la vista-dijo Alice en la ventana era una vista hermosa, se via parte del jardin delantero, con la hermosa fuente rodeada de flores, y tambien se podia ver un parque, con un puente un poco mas lejos, definitivamente, Londres es hermoso. Comenzamos a desempacar un poco, para estar mas comodas, unos golpeteos en la puerta_

_-Entre-dijo Alice_

_-Aquí estan sus jugo y sus frutas, señorita-dijo Bethany, dejando la bandeja en la mesita_

_-Nada de señorita Bethany, dime Alice-dijo Alice y la chica asintió_

_-Si no necesitan nada mas me retiro-dijo la chica, retirandose a la puerta_

_-Beth-llamo a la chica_

_-Digame, seño…Alice-contesto Bethany_

_-Te puedo decir Beth?-pregunto Alice_

_-Si Alice-contesto_

_-eeemm, en que cuarto estan los chicos?-pregunto Alice y Beth sonrio_

_-En este pasillo, cuarta puerta a la izquierda-contesto_

_-gracias-_

_-Denada, me retiro, buenas noches-_

_-Buenas noches Beth-contestamos, y ella salio, nosotras comimos, terminamos de desempacar, nos dimos un baño, nos pusimos las pijamas, y avisan tres bata de dormir una n cada cama y nos la pusimos para ir a ver a os chicos a su cuarto, silenciosamente para que nadie nos viera, en el pasillo nos encontramos con un empleado, las tres no quedamos quietas, en el medio del pasillo_

_-Bonnes Nuits jeunes-dijo el empleado, pasando por el lado, dijo buenas noches_

_-Bonnes nuits-respondimos, el entro en una habitación y nosotros seguimos nuestro camino al cuarto de los chicos, tocamos 3 veces_

_-Pase-dijeron de adentro, Rosalie abrio la puerta y entramos rapidamente_

_-hola-dijimos entrando rapidamente, si Esme nos coge aquí nos mata_

_-Hey, que hacen aquí-pregunto Jasper_

_-No sabiamos que hacer alli, ya desempacamos y decidimos venir a visitar-dijo Alice, y nos sentamos en una de las camas_

_-Su habitación esta linda-dijo Rosalie mirando alrededor, hizo una mueca-Ustedes son unos puercos, ya empezaron a tirar ropa por toda la habitación-dijo Rosalie_

_-Las empleadas la limpian-nostras rodamos lo ojos_

_-Recojan eso-dije_

_-Esta bien, esta bien-dijo Emmett, recogiendo la ropa, tres golpes en la puerta nos hiceron tensarnos_

_-Chicos?-hablo Esme del otro lado de la puerta_

_-Escondase en el closet-susurro Jasper y las 3 corrimos y nos escondimos ahí_

_-Pasa mama-respondio Edward_

_-Hola-dijo Esme entrando-han visto a las chicas-oh oh problemas_

_-No, no mama, no han venido aquí-contesto Emmett-porque?-_

_-Fui a su cuarto y no las vi-dijo Esme frunciendo levemente el ceño_

_-Tal vez esten abajo, buscando agua, jugo o algo-sugirio Jasper_

_-Si tienes razon, ire abajo a buscarlas-dijo-duermasn bien chicos-dijo Esmee dirgiendose a la puerta_

_-Igual mama-contesto Edward, y Esme salio_

_-Ya pueden salir-susurro Jasper_

_-Uff estubo cerca-dijo Alice_

_-Sera mejor que se vayan-dijo Edward-mama esta buscandolas, vayan al cuarto e inventen algo-dijo nosotras asentimos_

_-Buenas noches chicos-dije y salimos, con cuidado a nuestra habitación, entramos y nos quitamos las batas, y las dejamos en la cabecera de la cama, nos quitamos las pantuflas y nos sentamos en la cama a hablar, cuando tres golpes no interrumpieron_

_-Adelante-conteste, y Beth, asomo su cabeza, ya con us pijama puesta_

_-Aquí estan Esme-dijo Beth_

_-Oh, gracias Bethany-dijo Esme entrando_

_-Para lo que necesite Esme-dijo y cerro la puerta con ella afuera_

_-Hola ma-dijo Alice_

_-Donde estaba?-pregunto_

_-Estabamos abajo…en…en…-dijo Alice nerviosa_

_-En la cocina buscando mas jugo-dije _

_-Si buscando jugo-_

_-Ah bueno, es que vine y no estaban cuando fui con los chicos tampoco estaban alla y baje y no las vi, pero nada era para saber que estaban bien, ahora las dejo para que duerman-dijo Esme_

_-Buenas noches Esme-dije_

_-Buenas noches ma-dijo Alice_

_-Que duerman bien chicas-dijo y salio de la habitación, nos deseamos las buenas noches cada una se fue a su cama y luego nos dormimos._

_A la mañana siguiente nos levantamos, me desperte un poco desorientada, por la habitacion, luego cai en cuenta de que estaba en Londres, en la casa de los tios de Edward, mire la hora, aquí el reloj marcaba 9:30 am. Me levante de la cama y corri ligeramente las cortinas para admirar el paisaje, me dirigi al baño y me lave los dientes. Alice se levanto, toda desorientada ni siquiera recordaba que estaba en Londres._

_-Y esta habitación?-pregunto, Rose se habia levantado un poco antes que Alice_

_-Alice, estamos en Londres, la casa de tus tios-dijo Rose, Alice abrio los ojos como platos y esbozo una gran sonrisa, ahí viene el chillido._

_-LONDRES-chillo-SI, compras, compras, compras-dijo saltando por toda la habitación, de repente unos golpes en la puerta_

_-Adelante-dije, 3 cabezas se asomaron con los ceños fruncidos-entren rapido-dije, ellos entraron, inspeccionando todo, Alice se habia metido al baño, y salio brincando_

_-Compras, compras, compras-decia alegre-Bella, te comprare hermosos vestidos, y bikinis y zapatos y bufandas y…-decia ell demasiado rapido_

_-Alice, calmate-dije_

_-Estan bien?-pregunto Jasper_

_-Si, porque la pregunta-pregunto Roslaie frunciendo el ceño_

_-El chillido de LONDRES, se escucho por todo el pasillo-_

_-Alice-conteste encogiendome de hombros_

_-Lo se-dijo_

_-Su habitracion es realmente hermosa-dijo Edward mirando alrededor_

_-Lo sabemos, es que que se podia esperar para las princesas-dijo Alice como si fuera obio_

_-Ya vamos, afuera, tenemos que cambiarnos-dije abriendo un poco la puerta-Afuera-les dije al ver que no se movian_

_-Esta bien, esta bien-dijo Emmett_

_-Nos vemos en el desayuno-les dijo Rose_

_-A que hora desayunamos?-pregunto Emmett, con los ojos brillando_

_-No se ve a preguntar idiota, y larguense-dijo Rosalie y ellso salieron al pasillo. De nuevo tocaron la puerta_

_-Entre-dijimos Rosalie y yo_

_-Señoritas, el desyuno para ustedes estara servido en media hora-dijo Amber_

_-Gracias Amber, pofrias decirle a Bethany que venga-dijo Alice, Amber fruncio un poco el ceño y asintió, se retiro_

_-Amber no me cae bien, cree que manda, Bethany es mas…agradable-dijo Rosalie_

_-Comparto tu opinión-dije y Alice asintió-Para que llamaste a Beth?-le pregunte_

_-Falta una maleta-dijo_

_-Oh cierto-dije_

_Bethany llego al poco rato, le dijimos lo de la maleta, ella dijo que se encargaria, y al poco rato llego con la maleta. Nos cambiamos y bajamos a desayunar, los chicos ya estaban, a mi me toco sentarme entre Alice y Edward. Luego del desayuno Alice insistio en ir a comprar una bikini rapido para ir a la playa mas cercana. Los chicos comenzaron a preparare en lo que nosotras ibamos en busca de esos bikinis, Alice estaba cumpliendo su promesa, buscaba tiendas de bikinis, encontramos una en donde vendian y Alice comenzo a escoger como loca en busca del "perfecto"decia ella. Los encontro en menos de una hora, eso para Alice es un record. Para mi fue un bikini azul con motitas moradas, el de Rosalie uno rojo con flores blancas y el de Alice fue uno con rayas de colores, una vez terminamos de comprar los bikinis nos dirigimos a la casa._

_-Se podian haber tardado un poco mas-dijo Emmett_

_-Callate Emmett-dijimos al unisono mientras subiamos a toda prisa escaleras arriba. Nos cambiamos rapido, cada una se puso su bikini, con un short, y una camisa de manguillos, con unas chancletas de playa y una toalla. Bajamos las escalera y los encontramos recostados de la pared._

_-Ya estamos-dijo Alice_

_-Podemos irnos-dije _

_-Ahora-dijo Rosalie, ellos asintieron en silencio,nosotras nos fuimos en un auto y los chicos en otro. Llegamos a la playa y nos sentamos en la arena, después de un rato de hablar y bromear…_

_-Vamos al agua-dijo Alice_

_-Yo paso, voy mas tarde-dije _

_-Como quieras Bells-dijo Alice y los demas se fueron al agua, menos Edward, donde estaba Edward?. Despues de un rato de er los chicos al agua, Edward no llegaba asi que decidi irme a dar un paseo por la playa, me quite la camisa, dejando al descubierto la parte de arriba de mi bikini, solte mi improvisada coleta, me quite las chancletas yme fui a caminar por la playa. Mientras caminaba dejaba que mis pensamientos volaran por mi mente, sin orden, sin logica, miraba a lo lejos y era una hermosa playa, el agua era azul cristalina la arena era blanca como el papel,después de caminar un rato, vi un camion de helados, por suerte el chico hablaba español y pude comprarme uno, cuando lo compre me sente en el suelo a comer, estaba la puesta del sol, no sabia que hora era, no debe ser muy tarde. Segui hay sentada, pero esta vez pensando en todo lo que hacia con Edward, esperaba que todo volviera a ser como antes…_

_-Aquí estas-dijo una voz aterciopelada, y yo me sobresalte_

_-Ahí Edward me asustaste-le dije_

_-Lo siento no era mi intencion-dijo con su sonrisa torcida_

_-No hay problema-le dije y volvi a mirar al mar-Ya nos vamos?-pregunte_

_-No, todavía no, solo Sali a buscarte para asegurarme que no te hayan raprtado-me dijo, yo lo mire mal_

_-Jaja, muy gracioso-le dije ironica y el rio_

_-En que pensabas-me dijo, Que?_

_-Que?-respondi_

_-Cuando llegue estaba sumida en tus pensamientos, me gustaria saber en que pensabas-me dijo'_

_-Ah, nada-le dije_

_-Bells, no me engañas-me dijo y yo sonrei, hacia mucho no me decia Bells_

_-Pensaba en los rapido que cambian las cosas y en los confusas que pueden llegar a ser-le dije_

_-No te sigo…-me dijo_

_-Como tu y yo, todo estaba perfecto y de un momento a otro, todo estaba….mal-dije-y ahora, todo estaba mal, y pues esta mejor, todo es confuso, como u n malentendido puede cambiar tu vida-le dije_

_-Tienes razon, pero ya nada nos va a separar, siempre seras mi mejor amiga-dijo y se acerco a abrazarme, yo suspire con un dejo de triteza, que tonta eres jamas seras nada mas que su mejor amiga me dijo mi subconsciente_

_-Si tu mejor amiga-dije dismulando mi tristeza_

_Al rato fuimos a reunirnos con los otros, luego nos drigimos a la casa, el resto de la semana paso entre paseos y conversaciones en casa, con Edward todo volvio s ser como antes, y hasta mejor siempre estaba conmigo y me defncia de las bromas de Emmett. Mama me llamaba diario para informarme de Charlie, luego nos fuimos a casa mama llego con Charlie a los 2 dias, tubimos lo examnenes finales, ya pronto nos tocaba el viaje de vacaciones…_

**Y QUE LES PARECIO EH?**

**HORRIBLE? BUENO?, ASQUEROSAMENTE MALO?**

**USTEDES DECIDIRAN**

**AQUI LE DEJO EL SIGNIFICADO DE LAS PALABRAS EN FRANCES**

**Bonjour-hola**

**famille-familia**

**madame-señora**

**voient ici-ven aqui**

**beau le chico-guapo el chico**

**qui te offre-que se te ofrece**

**Bonnes nuits-buenas noches**

**jeunes-señoritas**

**AHORA ME DEJAN UN REVIEW? PORFAS LA PROXIMA ACTUALIZACION SERA EL 25 O 26 DDEPENDE DE COMO VAYA MI SEMANA, DESPUES DEL PROXIMA CAP SE PONDRA TODO INTERESANTE, POR LO MENOS A MI ME GUSTA NO SE SI A USTEDES, BUENO YA NO LAS MOLESTO ADIOS BESIITOOS**

**UNA COSA MAS **

**DEJAN REVIEW?**

**DANIIE CULLEN**


	7. El viaje parte 1

**HOLA CHICAS!**

**LO SE, LO SE DIJE 25 O 26, PERO LE JURO QUE YA TENIA EL CAP HECHO EL JUEVES NO LO SUBI PORQUE NO ESTABA REVISADO, Y AYER LO IBA A SUBIR PERO FF NO ME LO PERMITIO, ASI QUE AQUI LES DEJO EL CAP PARA QUE ME DIGAN QUE LES PARECE SI?**

**DEJAN REVIEW?**

* * *

POV Bella

-mama-me queje cuando ella seguia hablando como loca-mama-repeti cuando siguió hablando-RENEE-grite

-Que pasa Bells-dijo renee

-Mama, no me voy hoy, me voy el domingo, no m ire hoy con los Cullen para que pases hoy y mañana conmigo, y tengo 17 años madre, no necesito tantas reglas, desque 12 años me voy de vacaciones con los Cullen-le dije

-Lo se Bella-dijo-Pero es que ya eres toda una mujer-dijo y tomo mi rostro con sus manos-Siempre seras mi chiquita-me dijo

-Si mama-dije-y ahora puedo ir a terminar de hacer maletas?-le dije, ella rio

-Soy una tonta Bella, si ve y termina-me dijo y se encamino a la cocina

Yo fui hacia mi cuarto y comence a sacarinas cuantas ropas, lamentablemente necesitaba ir de compras con Alice, Miami es…caluroso, y yo no tengo mucha ropa…para un clima como ese, asi que, necesito a Alice, lamentablemente, me recoste en la cama con el celular en mano, y mirando al techo, escuche unois ruido en la ventana y me sente de un salto en la cama, me levanta y me dirigi a la ventana, estaba abierta, saque la cabeza por ella y vi a Edward intentando subir por mi ventana, como lo hacia algunos dias, la imagen de el tratando me causo risa

-Veo que lo año no te vinieron bien-me burle

-Bella, ayudame-me dijo, le tendi una mano para que subiera

-La puerta de abajo estaba abierta, si Renee entra aquí y te ve, que va a pensar?-le dije

-Perdon-me dijo entrando a la habitación

-Ahora bajas por la ventana y entras como una persona normal-le dije señalando la ventana

-Que?-

-Bajas por la ventana, tocas la puerta Renee abre, la saludas ella te dice que estoy arriba y listo-le dije como si fuera retardado mental

-Pero…puedo decir que ella no me vio subir-dijo y yo enarque una ceja

-A Renee?, estas hablando de Renee, mi madre?-le dije, el conocia perfectamente

-Esta bien, ya bajo-me dijo, sin ganas bako por la ventana y yo me volvi a sentar en la cama, escuche que tocaron la puerta, Renee la abrio y de ahí para alla no escuche, toco mi puerta

-Entra-dije soltando una risita

-Que es lo gracioso-dijo entrecerrando los ojos

-Tu-le dije

-Graciosa-me dijo y se sento a mi lado, miro la maleta casi vacia-Bells, recuerdas que nos vamos en 2 dia, cierto?-dijo

-Si, si lo se- le dije

-Y entonces porque no has empacado-

-Porque no tengo mucha ropa para ese clima, asi que necesito salir de compras con Alice-le dije acostandome en la cama y el se acosto junto a mi

-Suerte con eso-me dijo

-Tengo que llamarla-dije y como si la hubiera llamado, sono mi celular y era…Alice-Hola Alice-dije poniendo el altavoz

-Bella, como vas con tus maletas-dijo con su voz cantarina

-Te iba a llamar-le dije

-No me vengas con excusas de que no vas-me grito

-No, Alice no es eso, es que necesito tu ayuda-le dije

-Y para que soy buena-dijo, y note la alegria en su voz, Edward solo sonreia por la tonta de su hermana

-Necesito…ropa para el viaje-5…4…3…2…1…

-COMPRAS-chillo Alice del otro lado

-Alice, es solo un poco, no centro comercial completo-le diej

-Voy en camino-dijo

-Pero Alice Edward esta aquí-le dije

-El cargara las bolsas-me dijo-ROSALIE-se escucho en el otro lado y colgo

-Ya la oiste-le dije levantándome para buscar unos zapatos-parate carade lechuga-le dije dirigiendome a la puerta de mi habitación

-Mi raton de biblioteca-dijo pasando por mi lado, dijo mi?, no, no lo dijo

-Callate-le dije dandole un codazo, bajamos las escaleras

-Nos vemos mas tarde mama-le dije a Renee

-Adonde vas?-pregunto

-Con Alice-le dije

-Oh, esta bien, todos vienen a cenar-dijo-todos y nadie tiene excusa-dijo Renee señalandonos con el cucharon

-Esta bien, esta bien mama, yo les digo-dije y Alice toco la bocina enfrente-nos vemos en la tarde-le dije saliendo con Edward detrás de mi

-Vamos por tu compra-dijo Alice emocionada en su porshe, bajo de el y se me acerco

-Bueno yo…las veo en la cena-dijo metiendo su mano en los bolsillos

-A no, tu vienes con nosotras-dijo Alice halando su mano y obligandolo a entrar en su auto

-Pero Alice…-se comenzo a quejar

-Bella subete-me dijo rodeando el auto

-Hey, Rose-le dije

-Belli-me dijo sonriendo

-Alice, yo no voy con ustedes-dijo Edward

-Si vas-dijo Alice arrancando el auto-los chicos nos encontraran alla, tu cargaras las bolsas de Bella-dijo y me guiño un ojo

-Lo que digas Alice-dijo rodando los ojos

-Mama dijo que tienen que ir a cenar a casa hoy, y que no acepta un no por respuesta-dije

-No es problema-dijo Rosalie volteandose en el asiento para mirarme-Renee cocina rico, espero que tu hayas sacado sus talentos de cocina, los necesitaremos en Miami-dijo

-Bella nos cocinara-dijo Alice con su cantarina voz, yo rode los ojos

-Siempre les cocino, pero ni crean que cocinare todos los dias-les dije y ellos rieron

-Tranquila Bella, no la pasaremos de maravilla alla en Miami, es hermoso-dijo Rosalie

-Bueno y hablando del viaje…-dijo Edward y yo desvie la mirada hacia el paisaje-Como se repartiran las habitaciones?-pregunto, mi cabeza s giro hacia el como resorte

-Que?-le dije, entre molesta y confundida, el me miron con el ceño fruncido-Alice?-la llame, ella se encogio de hombros-Dijiste que estaba de acuerdo-le dije molesta, el me miraba confundido

-Eso no importa-dijo restandole importancia

-Como que no importa?, no le dijiste, porque acepte-dije tomando mi rostro con mis manos

-Alguien…me explica…que sucede-dijo Edward

-Lo sabras en Miami hermanito-dijo Alice-Llegamos-dijo aparcando el auto, al lado de los chicos

-Tu me diras?-me susurro al oido yo negue con la cabeza, me iro con ojos de cordero degollado, sabia que asi me convenceria

-Asi lo hizo Alice-dije evitando mirarlo, y el hizo un puchero

-Vamos Bella-me halo Alice del brazo, entramos al centro comercial, la primera tienda era de shorts y camisas para climas calurosos

-Bella, ten 2 de mahon, 1 azul, 1 verde, 1 rosa, 2 blancos, 2 violetas-dijo entregandome lo shorts

-Alice, no crees que es exagerado?-le dije

-No, tu ni te vas a poner el mismo short todos los dias, osea obio, asi que los necesitas-me dijo dirigiendose a las camisas, ellas no desaprovecharon la oportunidad, me compro 15 camisas, 15, salimos con 4 bolsas cada una de la primera tienda, entramos en una de mahones, 4 mahones, luego fuimos a una de trajes, sin ser necesario, me compro 3 trajes de gala, porque según ella alla no nos queariamos todos los dias en el hotel, luego entramos a una de zapatos, 4 pares de zapatos, 2 converse, unas chancletas de playa y unos tacones bajitos, por mas que le dije que no los iba a utilizar insistio en comprarlos, ya habiamos recorrido casi todo el centro comercial, Edward me daba pena, hasta ahora tenia 15 bolsas, yo tenia pocas, ellas tenian muchas mas, llegamos a la ultima tienda, por suerte, era la de los bikinis

-Cual de estos?-le pregunto a los chicos entre uno verde y uno blanco

-Para quien?-pregunte

-Para ti, para quien mas-dijo como si le hablaba a un retardado

-No Alice, eso lo escojo yo, ellos no tienen nada que opinar, asi que pueden esperar afuera-le dije

-Ahí Bellita, como quiera alla te vamos a ver-dijo Emmett, y Edward cerro los puños y miro a Emmett-Esta bien nos vamos era broma-dijo Emmett retirandose, yo frunci el ceño confundida

-Necesitamos 4 bikinis-dijo Alice

-Que?, Alice me compraste uno en Londres-le dije

-Por eso necesito 4 mas, no usaras un solo bikini en Miami, Bella-dijo buscando entre los bikinis, yo suspire

-Lo que digas Alice, como quiera haras lo que te de la gana-le dije, ella sonrio con suficiencia-me compro cuatro bikinis y se compraron no se cuantos para ellas, salimos de la tienda y los chicos estaban sentados en un banco comiendo helado, ellas no esperaron un segundo para ir y quitarles lo helados a sus respectivos novios

-Oye Alice eso es mio-se quejo Jasper

-Ahí amor comprate otro-dijo comiendose el helado

-Rosalie…-comenzo Emmett a quejarse

-Sin palabras Emmett Cullen-le dijo Rosalie y se comenzo a comer el helado

-Los arruinaran-les dije riendo

-Estas celosa porque como tu no puedes…-comenzo Alice

-Alice-chille y ella se tapo la boca

-Upps, no te preocupes no dije nada malo-dijo con su carita inocente

-Duende malicioso-le dije

-Ten Bella-me dijo Edward dandome su helado

-No, es tuyo-le dije poniendome roja

-Toma, no quiero mas-dijo y en este momento deberia estar peor que un tomate

-Gracias-dije y comence a comerme el helado

-vamonos a casa tengo hambre-dijo Emmett

-ah no, a su casa no, ustedes van ami casa a comer o Renee me va a matar-les dije mientras caminabamos hacia el estacionamiento, metimos las bolsas en los autos como pudimos esta vez Edward se fue en el jeep de Emmett con los chico y la mayor cantidad de bolsas. Llegamos a casa de Renee

-Mama ya llegue-dije entrando en la casa, cada uno traia un par de bolsas ya que era demasiadas

-Hola chicos-dijo Renee-Tu padre esta aquí, que bueno que llegaron esta hambriento-completo

-Ya bajamos mama, debosubir esto-dije señalando las bolsas-debemos-corregi al ver entrar a lo demas detrás de mi con bolsas

-Esta bien, pondre la mesa-dijo y se fue hacia el comedor

-Vamos-dije subiendo las escaleras y los demas detrás de mi-Dejen las bolsas en la cama-dije después de poner la mias, y luego bajamos a la cocina

-Hola papa-dije entrando en el comedor

-Hola Bella, chicos-dijo saludando, yo me sente entre Edward y Alice como siempre, Jasper al otro lado de Alice, Rosalie al otr o lado de Edward y Emmett al lado de Rosalie, mama sirvio la cena y comimos entre bromas de Emmett, cuando terminamos…

-La cena estubo deliciosa Renee-dijo Emmett palmeandose el estomago

-Lo mismo digo-dijo Charlie

-Bueno, Renee estubo delicioso, pero yo ya me tengo que retirar, nos esperan largas vacaciones y pues necesito hacer la maleta-dijo levantandose

-Nos vamos?-dijo Alice frunciendo el ceño

-Se van-aclare, todas las miradas volaron hacia mi-los chicos se van, tu-dije señalando a Alice con el dedo-y tu-señale a Rosali-se quedan, no hare mi maleta sola, luego de que me compraste medio centro comercial-les dije

-Siiiii-chillo Alice

-Alice cariño, recuerda que estas en la mesa-le dijo Jasper

-Perdon-dijo sonriendo apenada

-Bueno, nos vamos-dije levantándome-nos vemos en la mañana-dije y me dirigi a las escaleras, y entramos en el cuarto

-maletas-dijo Alice esparciendo la ropa por la cama

Asi pasamos toda la noche haciendo mi maletay el otro dia nos la pasamos revisando que todo lo de el viaje y las habitaciones estubieran en orden, el sabado pasamos todo el dia en mi casa viendo peliculas y riendo, ese dia, todos se qudaron en casa, dormimos en la sala, en unas mantas que Renee nos puso en el suelo. Esa noche nos acostamos muy tarde, a la mañana siguiente

-Dormilones arriba-chillaba Alice brincando, yo abria y cerraba los ojos acostumbrandome a la luz.

-Que pasa Alice-dije adormilaa mientras los demas se levantaban

-Ya nos vamos-dijo Alice brincando-Bella Rose venga a cambiarnos-dijo halandonos de las manos

-Ya voy Alice-respondi, subiendo torpemente las escaleras, subimos y Alice tenia los conjuntos de ropa en la cama, nos cambiamos, y bajamos a desayunar, los chicos tambien estaban abajo, luego subimos por las maletas

-Edward lleva las maletas-dijo Alice

-No voy a ir acompañado de tu equipaje-dijo Edward

-Bella ira contigo-dijo Alice como retardada, yo me puso rojita y el me sonrio

-Esta bien-dijo sonriendo-pero dejaremos los autos en el aeropuerto?-pregunto

-No tonto, Charlie llevara a mama papa y a Renee en la patrulla a el aeropuerto y ellos traeran los autos-dijo Alice-Yo voy con Jasper, y Rose con Emmett-dijo

Nios fuimos al aeropuerto después de despedirnos de mi madre que nos repitio muchas veces que nos cuidaramos y bla, bla, bla. Despues de llegar al aeropuerto nuestro vuelo no tardo mucho en salir, esta vez eramos solo seis asi que, las chicas en una fila y los chicos en otra, para mi mala suerte me toco en el medio asi que fui el centro de toda la conversación, lamentablemente. Cuano el avion aterrizo salimos en busca de las maletas, y luego fuimos a buscar los autos alquilados, que eran 2 ya que somos muchos, otra vez los chicos en un auto y las chicas en otro, todo comenzo a empeorar cuando Alice fue a la recepcion del hotel…

-Como que no tengo reservación?-decia Alice

-Lo siento señorita, no tengo su nombre registrado-le contesto la señorita

-Es imposible-grito Alice

-Alice, controlate-le susurre, ella bufo enojada

-Que pasa,?-pregunto Edward llegando con l resto de las maletas

-La señorita le dijo a Alice que no tiene su nombre registrado-conteste

-Claro que no, porque una habitación esta a mi nombre y la otra al tuyo-dijo y yo me sorprendi

-A mi nombre?-

-Si-contesto

-Edward Anthony Cullen e Isabella Marie Swan-le dijo el y la recepcionista tecleo los nombre

-Habitacion 1205 y 1206-dijo entregandole llaves-Cuantas llaves para las habitaciones-

-Seis para cada una-contesto, la señorita busco las llaves, y se la entrego

-Tenga joven, que disfrute su estadia-le dijo amablemente, Alice estaba enfuruñada

-Edward?-le llame mientras entrabamos en el ascensor

-que?-contesto

-Porque la habitación a mi nombre?-pregunte

-No lo se, preguntale a mama-contesto y le dio al piso 12, llegamos al piso y nos bajamos-Y como se reparten las habitaciones-pregunto Edward

-Bueno lo echamos a las suerte, Rosalie y Emmett, los primeros 2 dias solos en esa-dijo señalando la 1205-y nosotros 4 en la otra-dijo

-Cuantos cuartos por habitación hay?-pregunto

-2-contesto

-Entonces?-pregunto sabi a que se referia que pasaria con nosotros 2

-Oh tu dormiras en el sofa-contesto Alice como si hablara del clima

-No, no yo duermo en el sofa-me apresure a decir-yo fui la que acepte por tonta-dije

-no importa, ahra a desempacar son las 4:30 y luego bajamos a la fiesta en la playa-dijo Alice

-Vale entremo-dije abriendo la puerta, la habitación estaba completamente oscura, todas la ventanas corridas luces apagadas y demas, entre tratando de no tropezar, y pues lo logre, llegue al prender la luz y era una hermosa habitación, tenia una barra en la cocina, la cocina era hermosa, unos hermosos muebles y las ventanas eran grandes y una cortinas que combinaban con la decoración, nos fuimos a los cuarto a desempacar, a Edward y a mi nos tocaba compartir donde ubicar nuestras pertenencias, pero no fue problema, el no traia mucho o tampoco, me compadesco de Jasper, creo que tendra que dejar sus cosas en la maleta, después de desempacar Alice salio a decirle algo a Emmett, me iba a dar una ducha y recorde que Alice tiene mi shampoo y fui a su habitación a buscarlo, ella no habia decorrido las cortina y tenia la luz apagada, asi que todo estaba oscuro confie en que estaba recogido y de un momento a otro resbale con algo y cai y pegue un grito, luego

-ALICE!-grite aun en el suelo, escuche muchos pasos en mi direccion y encendieron la luz y tenia 5 pares de ojos mirandome, aguantando las risas

-Bella?, estas bie?-pregunto Edward ayudandome a levantarme yo solo asenti

-Tienes tu habitación impecable Alice-dije ironica

-Que hace aquí?-pregunto

-Busco mi shampoo voy a ducharme-dijo

-Oh, tu shampoo, esta en la maleta en la que acabas de caer-dijo Alice

-Ya larguense se acabo en espectaculo-dije

-Duchate y bajamos-dijo Alice, Sali directamente al baño de mi habitación, y me meti a la ducha me lave el cabello y Sali envuelta en una toalla, tenia un conjunto encima de la cama, Alice, pense. Termine de vestir y Sali a la cocina y alli estaban todos vestidos, bajamos a la fiesta en la playa, habia mucha gente y todo estaba super cool,…

-Bella…-me llamo Edward cuando estábamos sentados en la arena viendo como los demas bailaban, el se notaba un poco nervioso

-si?-conteste

-Puedo preguntarte algo-dijo claramente nervioso-yo asenti con la cabeza mientras mi corazon palpitaba acelerado-Tu…quisieras…

* * *

**QUE LES PARECIO EH?**

**MALO? HORRIBLE? ABURRIDO?**

**USTEDES DECIDEN, AH ME QUIEREN MATAR?**

**QUE USTEDES PIENSAN QUE LE DIRA EDWARD A BELLA? JA YO SE, PERO ESPERAN AL PROXIMO CAP, LA PROXIMA ACTIALIZACION SERA EL 30 O EL 1 OKEY**

**GRACIAS A TODAS LAS QUE ME TIENEN EN ALERTAS Y EN FAVORITOS, Y A LAS QUE ME DEJAN UN REVIEW OCASIONALMENTE, Y A TODAS LA QUE LEEN LAS AMOO A TODAS POR LEER ESPERO SIGAN LEYENDO, Y SOBRE LA OTRA HISTORIA QUE COMENZARE ESTOY TRABAJANDO EN ELLA, SOLO QUIERO LLEGAR A CIERTA PARTE EN ESTA PARA EMPEZAR CON LA OTRA, LAS AMO CHICAS CUIDENSE**

**UNA COSA MAS**

**DEJAN REVIEW?**

**DANIIE CULLEN**


	8. El viaje parte 2

**HOLA! enverdad siento la demora pero aqui tienen el cap., es un poco corto, pero asi tiene que ser este capi, el otro sera un pequeño resumen del otro mes y el comienzo del instituto, de ahi en adelante la cosa se pone interesante!**

**dejas reviews?**

* * *

POV Edward

-Puedo preguntarte algo-dije claramente nervioso por lo que le iba a preguntar-ella asintió con la cabeza y se veia un poco dudosa-Tu…quisieras…-comence, ¡demonios!, como le decia?,-olvidalo-dije desviando la mirada, ¡maldito cobarde! Dijo mi subcobciente

-Edward dime-dijo saltando sobre si misma, yo rei ante su accion

-no, olvidalo-dije

-Edward-dijo haciendo un tierno puchero, y poniendo ojos de cordero degollado-dime, dime, porfavor-dijo

-Te lo dire-ella sonrio emocionada-algun dia-dije y fue mi turno de sonreir

-Tonto-dijo dandome un empujon, estaba decidido a ganarme el amor de Bella, a como de lugar, pero claro le iba a preguntar si yo le gustaba, y ni siquiera comence a formular bien la pregunta, soy un completo idiota

-Mira una lagartija-dije apuntando la palma donde ella tenia rescostada su espalda

-Donde-grito saltando sobre mi regazo del susto, y yo comence a reir

-Eres un tonto-dijo dandome un codazo aun sentada en mi regazo, ella al parecer no se daba cuenta y yo no la iba a sacar de su error, pero…

-Eh…ustedes 2…?-dijo Alice insinuando, Bella puso roja, y se levanto, maldije internamente a Alice, ella me miro buscando respuesta, negue con la cabeza, ella nego en reprobación-Ehhh…Bella?-la llamo

-Si?-respondio

-Eh, ve donde….Rosalie, si Rosalie y dile que te explique lo de la cosa-le dijo Alice a Bella, aguante la risa por las ocurrencias de mi hermana, buscando tener una conversación a solas conmigo

-Cosa?, que cosa?-pregunto Bella confundida

-Ve y dile que te diga lo de la cosa-dijo-dile que te diga lo de la cosa que le dije-dijo Alice, Bella la miro extrañada pero asintió y se fue, la expresión de Alice inmediatamente cambio, esa era la Alice que hablaria conmigo, una Alice, medio molesta, y medio compresiva.-A ver, explicate-me exigio

-Soy un imbecil Alice, le iba a preguntar y ni siquiera empece a formular bien la pregunta, yo no se, la amo Alice, pero yo no puedo, tengo miedo, ¿ y si ella no siente lo mismo por mi?, podria perderla y eso es lo que no quiero-le dije

-Hermanito, conquistala, este mes, estamos libres de padres, aca nadie nos conoce, eso te da ventaja, sabes que ustedes se ven hermosisimos juntos, ustedes se pertenecen desde que nacieron, la gente los veria como…pareja, asi que manadale mensajes anonimos, invitala a dar un paseo por la playa, comprale chocolates, ve peliculas con ella, traela a la playa, hagan lo que siempre hicieron cuando tu ni aceptabas que la amabas, se comprtaban como 2 niños pequeños-dijo, como si fuera tan facil, pense-no es facil-dijo, definitivamente adoro a mi hermana-pero tampoco imposible, se que ella es hermosa, todos lo saben menos ella, y se que te atrae en mas de una forma-dijo

-Alice-

-Es verdad, no lo niegues, por eso se te hara difícil ser como 2 niños pequeños-dijo-pero yo se que puedes hermanito, por hoy invitala a bailar y luego suban y vean una pelicula-dijo palmeando mi hombro

-Bailar?-le dije-Bella no baila-le dije y sonrio

-Lo se, pero quien mejor que tu para enseñarle, puede venir algun otro chico y hacerlo-dijo

-De acuerdo lo hare-le dije

-Muy bien ahora, mueve tu trasero de ahí-dijo y yo sonrei

-Vamos-dije y pase una mano por su cintura como lo haciamos de peques, fuimos hacia donde estaban los chicos que hablaban entre si, y Rose y Bella, mire a alice y ella me miro y los 2 soltamos una carcajada, Emmett y Jazz nos miraron y fruncieron el ceño, nostros señalamos la razon de nuestra risa, Rosalie y Bella, estaban sentadas una frente a la otra, Bella tenia el ceño fruncido y miraba Rosalie como si tuviera un tercer ojo, y Rosalie se veia nerviosa explicandole algo a Bella, se notaba que se inventaba cada palabra que decia, ellos las vieron y comenzaron a reir tambien, ellas voltearon a vernos y frucieron el ceño al vernos a todos reirnos

-y cual es el chiste idiotas-dijo Rosalie

-siempre tan delicada Rosalie-le dije

-Callate-me dijo-de que se rien-pregunto

-Donde esta el tercer ojo de Rosalie, Bells?-pregunto Emmett

-Que?, de que hablas Emmett?-respondio

-Mirabas a Rosalie como si tuviera un tercer ojo-dijo Emmett, ella se ruborizo

-Emmett-se quejo Rosalie

-tranquila Barbie, solo queremos saber que le explicabas a Bella-le dije

-No les interesa, son cosas de chica-respondio

-O cosas de extraterrestres-dijo Jasper

-Ya chicos, vamos a bailar-dijo Alice halando a Jasper a donde estaban bailando, Rosalie hizo lo mismo con Emmett

-Ven, vamos-le dije tendiendole mi mano a Bella

-No Edward, tu lo sabes, yo no bailo-me dijo y yo sonrei-no se bailar-completo

-Eso depende de quien te guie-le dije-ven-la hale por su mano

-Edward y no…-comenzo a quejarse

-Shh, dejate llevar por la musica-le dije, comenzamos a bailar al ritmo de la musica ella tenia un leve sonrojo, mire a Alice y me envio una sonrisa en aprobación, al rato subimos a la habitación, yo como buen caballero deje que ella durmiera en el cuarto y yo dormi en el sofa.

Hice lo que me dijo Alice que estubiera con ella, que fueramos a dar paseos, etc. Siempre estaba con ella, la ayudaba en todo, hasta a cocinar, me decia que pobre de la mujer que se casara conmigo porque yo no sabia cocinar, en la tarde siempre ibamos a la playa a dar un paseo, y nos sentábamos en la orilla del mar dejando que el agua nos mojara los pies, en las noches ibamos al parque erca del hotel y hablabamos, veiamos peliculas en la noches en la habitación de ella, y a veces nos quedabamos dormidos ahí, le mandaba mensajes anonimos y veia como los leia y se sonrojaba, y luego guardaba los mensajes, llevabamos 2 semanas aquí, los chicos se fueron a cenar, esta vez solos porque Bella dijo que no tenia ganas de salir, todo, habia estado perfecto, las tontas discusiones como…

-Vamos a la piscina, solo un ratito, chiquito no sean asi-decia Alice, las tres vestidas con su bikini, sin camisa, solo la parte de arriba y un pañito blanco-clear amarrado de una lado, que tapaba ligeramente la parte de debajo de su bikini.

-Alice, vayan ustedes, son los dos mejores equipos y uno de ellos pasara a la final-dijo Emmett y vi a Bella rodar los ojos un por quinta vez

-ustedes y su maldito futbol-dijo Rosalie Bella volvio a rodar los ojos

-Chicas, veanle el aldo positivo al asunto-dijo Bella, todos voltearon a verla

-Ah si?, y según tu cual es el lado positivo-pregunto Alice

-Facil, ellos no van, mejor, porque?-dijo y sonrio burlona, y miro a los chicos incluyendome-el salvavidas de la piscina esta buenisimo, ademas, por ahí ahí un par de chicos que estan buenos, podemos ligar sin que ninguno de estos 3 imbeciles digan algo-dijo Bella burlona, a Alice le salio una magnifica sonrisa

-Muy inteligente Bella, perfecto vamos-dijo Alice

-Vaya Bellita, esa estubo buena-dijo Rosalie, fue a tomar su toalla junto al mueble de Emmett y el agarro la toalla, cuando halo se volteo-Suelta mi toalla-le dijo Alice y Bella se voltearon a ver

-Ustedes solas no van a ningun lado-dijo Emmett

-Deja el drama Emmett-dijo Rosalie halando la toalla nuevamente

-Lo unico que hay que hacer para que le salgan los instintos de idiotas a estos, es la palabra…ligue-dijo Balla con una sonrisa burlona.

-No pense que funcionaria Bella-dijo Alice , espera funcionaria?

-Se los dije, la palabra ligue, si el ligue no es para ellos, ya ven como se ponen-dijo

-Esto fue…-comenzo Jasper

-Una broma-completo Rosalie, Emmett la miro mal-La idea fue de Bella-dijo Rosalie

-Triadora-dijo Bella y sonrio

-Preparate-dijo Emmett levantandose y ella corrio escaleras abajo

Le costo una buena y larga corrida por la playa…

Los dias con Bella estaban siendo estupendos, cada vez descubria mas razones por la cual ella era especial y por la cual la amaba mas que a mi vida…

POV Bella

Desde el dia en que llegamos me encantaba como Edward se estaab portando conmigo era mucho mas cariñosos, siempre estaba pendiente de mi, nunca me dejaba sola, me acompañaba a caminar por la noches, ibamos al parque, veiamos peliculas juntos, reiamos hasta llorar, y haciamos de todo, esto me encantaba. Tambien me desde el primer dia me empezaron a dejar mensajitos en la puerta de mi cuarto, mensajes como:

"Pienso mucho en ti"

"Nunca dejes de soñar, porque quizas algun dia tus sueños se hagan realidad…por eso sueño contigo"

"Si quieres saber cuanto te quiero cuenta las estrellas del cielo"

"Te quiero de una forma tan especial, que no hace falta verte solo cerrar los ojos y saber que existes"

"Mi vida es de colores porque te tengo a ti te amo"

"Hoy soñare contigo y dormire con los angeles, pero un dia soñare con los angeles y dormire contigo"

"Te ayer, te vi hoy, te vere mañana y siempre y no me atrevo a decirte que te amo!"

El ultimo fue el mas que me impacto, me ve?, sabe quien soy?, como?, lo conozco?, no se, el chico misterioso, como le habia puesto Alice, aunque tenia la sospecha de que Alice sabia quien era, pero quien le saca informaciona a la enana?, yo no puedo. Estos han sido los mejores dias de mi vida, Edward tan lindo conmigo y me encanta que sea asi, hoy los chicos se fueron a un restaurante, y Edward…donde estaba Edward?, ni idea, yo…estaba sola?, si sola, busque una de las peliculas y entre en la habitación, ya era un poco tarde, estaba aburrida asi que antes de comenzar a ver la pelicula, me di un baño y me puse la pijama, estaban dando "Romeo y Julieta", me sente en la cama a verla y senti que abrieron la puerta pero la pelicula estaba en una de mis partes favoritas asi que no iba a llamar a quien fuera que haya entrado, estab en la parte del beso, tocaron la puerta de la habitación…

-Bella?, esta ahí?-pregunto Edward afuera

-Entra-dije sin despegar los ojos del televisor, entro

-Bella, queria saber si…-comenzo mientras entraba

-Shhhh, se van a besar-le dije señalando el televisor, el se sento a mi lado a ver la pelicula, cuando se besaron y lo mire, el me miraba atentamente-Que?-le dije y el se sonrojo, espera ¿Edward se sonrojo?, mis ojos deberian haberse salido de mi cara a estas alturas

-Nada, yo solo…pense que como son las 7:30 aun, si querias salir a comprar algo y comer aquí-me dijo un poco nervioso

-Sale y vale-dije parandome de un salto-me cambio y nos vamos le dije

-Esta bien-me dijo y salio del cuarto

Me cambie, y nos fuimos a comprar algo de comer, compramos comida china, y nos pusimos a ver un pelicula y como en muchas otras noches nos quedamos dormidos en la cama, yo no mi cabeza recostada en su pecho. Asi pasamos el resto de nuestro mes en Miami, salimos a muchos sitios, incluso un chico que se dedicaba a pintar nos pidio que posaramos Edward y yo, porque haciamos una hermosa pareja, estas fueron definitivamente mis mejores vacaciones, pero ahora tenia que volver a la realidad, teniamos en talent show encima, le iniciación el primer dia de instituto a la vuelta de la esquina, yo solo esperaba que Edward siguiera tratandome igual que en la vacaciones…

* * *

**y que dicen?**

**les gusto?**

**me quieren matar?**

**buenoo pero ya veraan las cosas aqui pasan por una razon asi que no desesperen peques**

**Ahora porque me atrse un dia?**

**Mi padre me quito la comp, porque?**

**Yo no empuje a mi hermanastra por las escaleras, ella se cayo soliita, no es mi culpa xD!**

**Pero segun mi padre yo la empuje, asi que me la quito, pero me la regreso porque le dije que tenia un compromiso con ustedes :D!**

**bueno me dejan un review?**

**besiitoos**

**Daniie**


	9. La Push

**LO SIIIENTOO! LO SIIENTO DE VERDAD**

**PERO ESTUBE EN FINALES TODA LA SEMANA, HOY FUE MI ULTIMO, DE MATEMATICAS, ENSERIO LO SIENTO MUCHOOO!**

**AQUI LES DEJO EL CAP**

**LEAN NOTA AL FINAL**

* * *

POV Bella

Ese viaje fue el mejor de mi vida, nunca lo voy a olvidar, la actitud de Edward me hacian dudar menos de lo que me decia Alice, pero aun dudaba, mis preguntas siempre eran las mismas ¿Cómo alguien como el, puede enamorarse de alguien como yo? El es guapo, sexy, el capitan del equipo, el es… es perfecto, y yo ¿yo que soy?, ah si un raton de biblioteca que la obligaron a entrar en las porristas, eso soy, simple, ordinaria, tonta, y muchas cosas mas, por eso mi mejor amiga ni me mira.

Hoy otro dia humedo en Forks, hoy vamos la Push a darle una visita sorpresa a mi primo y mis amigos de por alla, hace mas de un mes que no los veo, los extraño mucho. Me sente en la cama para poder ver el reloj, marcaba las 11:00, los chico dijeron que pasarian por mi a las 12:00, me levante sin muchas ganas, y me meti a bañar. Me di una relajante duchay después de un rato Sali a mi habitación y me puse unos jeans, con una camisa con manga un poquito mas arriba del codo y mis converse, y deje mi pelo caer en ondas por mi espalda, y volvi a mirar el reloj, faltaban 5 minutos para las 12:00, baje a buscar un poco de agua, y justo cuando puse el vaso en el lavaplatos tocaron el claxon frente a mi casa, mire el reloj, eran exactamente las 12:00, los Cullen no fallan nunca, son demasiado puntuales. Le deje una nota a mama diciendole que ya me habia ido y Sali al porshe.

-Bells-grito Alice

-Hola Al-le dije acercandome a el volvo de Edward, me soprendio ver a Emmett en el asiento de atrás

-Bellita-canturreo Emmett y yo rei

-Hey fenomeno, que haces aquí, donde estan Jazz y Rose?-le dije

-No soy fenomeno-dijo haciendose el ofendido

-Dramatico-le dije

-Nos encotraremos alla-me dijo

-Ah, vale-conteste

-Hola Bella-dijo Edward cuando yo cerre la puerta del auto

-Hola Edward-le dije y lo mire y me sonreia, y le devolvi la sonrisa

-Y que?, se van a quedar ahí sonriendose como estupidos o vamos a ir a la push?-dijo Alice, haciendo que Emmett soltara una carcajada, que Edward la fulminara con la mirada y que yo me sonrojara. En el camino a la Push hablamos de cosa triviales, muchas bromas por parte de Emmett, comentarios fuera de lugar por parte de Alice, sonrojos de parte mia, y risas de parte de Edward. Llegamos a la Push, ellos como todos los sabados tenian un compartir, a lo lejos vi a Vane, poniendo algo en una mesa, vi a Jake que iba entrando a la casa. Nos bajamos del auto, y nos escondimos detrás de unos arbustos

-Vane-susurre-Vane- ella miro hacia nuestra dirección pero no nos vio y volvio su vista hacia la mesa-Vane, por aquí-volvi a susurras, ella volvio a voltear-Por los aburtos-susurre, ella fruncio el ceño

-Quien esta ahí?-dijo dando un diminutivo paso en nuestra direccion

-Ven Vanessa-susurro Alice

-Quie esta ahí?-volvio a preguntar, acercandose a nosotros, decidi salir los suficiente para que me viera, abrio los ojos como platos y abrio la boca para gritar de la emocion, pero le hice una seña para que no gritara, ella tapo su boca y corrio hacia mi, y se me lanzo encima en un efusivo abrazo-Bella que alegri verte, tanto tiempo-dijo aun abrazandome

-Lo se, lo se, te he extrañado mucho-le dije abrazandola, cuando la solte ella me sonrio

-No dijiste que venias-se quejo, los demas todavía estaban escondidos

-No dijimos que veniamos-dijo Alice saliendo de los arbustos junto con los demas, la cara de Vane no tenia precio

-no grites por favor-le pedi, ella corrio y abrazo a Alice y a Rosalie y luego a los chicos

-Los extrañe tanto, me hubieran avisado que venian-dijo

-Que clase de sorpresa hubiera sido si te avisabamos?-le dije

-Es cierto-dijo y sonrio-me alegra tanto que esten aquí-

-Y a nosotros estarlo-dije

-Vanessa?-pregunto Jacob,

-Ve con el, entretenlo-le susurre y volvimos detrás de los arbustos

-Aquí estoy amor-dijo Vane volviendo a la mesa

-Donde estabas?-pregunto Jacob

-Crei ver algo en los arbustos-dijo Vane, y Jake se volteo hacia la mesa y yo Sali de los arbustos con paso sigiloso y me pare detrás de el

-Hola primito-le dije, haciendolo da un brinco por el susto, abrio los ojos por la sorpresa

-BELLA!-grito y me abrazo levantandome del suelo

-Jake no puedo respirar-dije entrecortadamente, el rio

-Lo siento-dijo dejandome en el suelo-tanto tiempo Bells, me tenias abandonado-dijo, los demas fueron saliendo de detrás de los arboles-Crei que iba a tener que ir a sacarte por los pelos de casa de los Cullen-dijo

-Ja, Ja, muy chistoso Jacob-dijo Alice apareciendo detrás de mi

-Enana viniste-dijo Jacob

-No, no vine, es una ilusion tuya idiota-dijo Alice, haciendo que todos rieramos

-Oh perdon-dijo Jake-Hace tiempo no venian por aquí, bienvenidos de nuevo-dijo Jake

Asi estuvimos todo el dia en la Push, un rato después de nosotros llegaron los demas, Emily, Sam, Leah, Embry, Quil, Seth, Jared, Kim y por supuesto mi hermosa sobrinita Claire. Asi pasamos toda la tarde hablando de cosas triviales, contando nuestras vacaciones y esas cosas. Estaba anocheciendo y Vanessa pidio poner algo de musica, estaba empezando a hacer un poco de frio, yo estaba hablando con Alice, hasta que Jazz, la saco a bailar. Los demas todos bailaban, incluyendo a Vane, que bailaba con Seth, yo tenia a Claire en mi regazo, Jake, estaba con la musica…pero falta alguien, como siempre…donde esta Edward?, y como siempre ni idea de donde esta. Claire salto de mi regazo diciendo que iba a la habitación por un abrigo para ella, y la verdad es que hacia frio, al los poco minitos Jake se sento en la silla que habia estado Alice, tenia un abrigo puesto, yo le sonrei.

-Jake, sabes que te quiero verdad?-le dije, el me miro enarcando una ceja

-Que quieres Bella-me dijo yo rei

-Dame tu abrigo-le dije y puse ojitos al estilo Alice

-Ah no eso no-me dijo

-Pero hace frio-me queje

-Buscate a tu novio que te de su abrigo-me dijo

-No es mi novio, y no se en donde esta-le dije dandole un golpe en el hombro

-Quisieras que fuera tu novio-me dijo

-No-le dije, me miro enarcando una ceja

-Ah no?, segura?-me dijo

-Ah, ok si, eres insoportable sabias-le dije

-Me lo has dicho un par de veces-me dijo y miro un algo detrás de mi- y hablando del rey de Roma y miren quien se asoma-dijo mirando detrás de mi, voltee mi cabeza y ahí venia ese dios griego, volvi a mirar a Jacob y me guiño un ojo, ahí viene otra vez, Edward se sento en la otra silla junto a mi.

-Ven Bella vamos a bailar-me dijo, ¿Qué esta loco?

-No, no bailo-le dije, dio una media sonrisa, ahí no, no, no

-Que clase de porrista eres si no bailas?-me dijo e inmediatamente senti a Edward mirandome, no queria bailar con el en Miami, porque no sabia bailar

-Una porrista que no baila en el suelo, solo la lanzan por los aires-le dije

-Hasta donde yo tengo entendido, TU eres la porrista principal, y la porrista principal prepara los bailes, con algunas de las otras porristas, y los enseña, y según me dijeron TU haces eso-santisima mierda, senti aun mas la mirada de Edward

-Asi que eso de que no se bailar, es una mentira?-dijo Edward mirandome

-No exactamente, no es lo mismo, casi no monto nada Alice y Rosalie hacen casi todo-me defendi

-Si claro Bella-a bailar

-Pero-me queje

-A bailar-repitio

-Si bailo me das tu abrigo?-le dije, el rodo los ojos

-Esta bien-yo sonrei

-Despues sera mi turno-dijo Edward, y hay comenzo sonar una cancion de esas lentas que tienes que bailar pegada a tu pareja

-Te concedo el mio-dijo Jacob y yo lo mire con los ojos bien abiertos

-Jacob-susurre

-Disfruta preciosa-me dijo al oido y me guiño un ojo, Edward se iba acercando a mi con su sonrisa torcida y yo sentia mi corazon acelerarse frenéticamente

-Me concede esta pieza bella dama-dijo tendiendome su mano y senti un calentito en mis mejilla, obviamente me sonroje.

-Seguro que si-le dije tendiendole mi mano, y comenzamos a movernos al ritmo de la musica sentia el calor que emanaba de su cuerpo, el estaba calentito.

El puso sus manos en mi cintura y yo las mias en su cuello, recoste mi cara en su pecho e inhale su exquisito aroma. Estaba ligeramente sonrojada, el poso su barbilla en mi cabeza luego de dejar un beso en mis cabellos. Sonrei ante la imagen que debiamos tener ante los demas…

-Porque no querias bailar?-pregunto de repente, y lo unico que hice fue levantar la mirada-Dijiste que no sabias bailar y lo haces de maravilla-me aclaro

-Ehh…yo…-dije y me mordi el labio y el rio-Es que, no lo se, no me gusta-dije lo primero que me vino a la mente

-No te gusta?-pregunto, yo solo me encogi de hombros-Asi que puedes bailar con una mini falda frente a toda la escuela pero no puedes bailar conmigo vestida completamente-me dijo

-Callate Edward-le dije y el rio

Asi transcurrio la noche, luego nos despedimos de todos y Edward me llevo a mi casa, estaba muerta del cansancio, llegue me di un buen baño y me acoste a dormir….Hasta que una inconfundible y chillona voz me desperto

-Bella,Bella-chillaba Alice una y otra vez-ya se que estas despierta, levantete-le dije'

-Ahí Alice, porfavor, dejame dormir-

-No Bella, estan todos abajo, Renee se fue y dijo que venia mas tarde, asi que tengo el plan perfecto-dijo dando saltitos

-No quiero Salir hoy Alice-le dije

-No vamos a salir, levantate y ponte esta ropa que hay en tu cama y baja, alla te espero-dijo y salio corriendo escaleras abajo, yo rode los ojos antes de levantarme.

Me vesti rapido y baje,y efectivamente alli estaban todos, sentados en la sala, Alice daba saltito de emocion junto al estereo, todos estaban relajados y callados, mala señal,

-Alguien me dice de que va esto?-pregunte

-Tu y dward escuchen esta cancion-dijo y pulso el boton de "play"

"Pasaras por casa  
Sin llamar sin avisar  
No somos nada en especial  
Reiremos juntos y me contaras mil cosas que prefiero no escuchar

Y aqui estoy otra vez aguantandome un beso  
Y aqui estas, y no puedo callar

Quien dijo amigos dijo amor que quede claro  
Si ya eh perdido la inocencia de jugar

Sera mejor aceptarlo  
Hay un paso mas alla y para darlo  
Que tal si no te vas

Quien dijo amigoos...

Se me va la vida  
Cuando sufres me pregunto para que tu soledad  
Mire bien ahora  
Yo soy la que mientras lloras te comprende de verdad

Y aqui estoy no lo vez aferrado a este sueño  
Frente a ti esperando una señal

Quien dijo amigos dijo amor que quede claro  
Si ya eh perdido la inocencia de jugar

Sera mejor aceptarlo  
Hay un paso mas alla y para darlo  
Que tal si no te vas

Quien si no, solo yo, en las buenas y malas  
Dejame sin tus ganas de amar

Quisiera besarte y el miedo lo impide  
Quiero ser el hombre que siempre te cuide  
Esperando el momento a ver quien decide  
En ese dia que en mi tu te fijes  
Como explicar lo que me pasa contigo  
De solo hablarme te me ases sentir vivo  
Yo te prometo que siempre te amare  
Aunque por el momento solo seamos amigos

Quien dijo amigos dijo amor que quede claro  
Si ya eh perdido la inocencia de jugar

Sera mejor aceptarlo  
Hay un paso mas alla y para darlo  
Que tal si no te vas

Quien dijo amigos..."

Santisima mierda, podria jurar que mis ojos se estaban saliendo de mis cuencas, ¿ acaso Alice estaba loca? Esa cancion prácticamente describe lo mio con Edward…

-Y bien chicos algo que decir?-dijo Alice, yo trague saliva audiblemente

-Ehh…yo…-comenzo Edward

* * *

**Y QUE LES PARECIO EH? **

**LO AMARON?**

**LO ODIARON? USTEDES DECIDEN**

**BUENO LA CANCION DIRIA QUE FUE IDEA MIA, PERO NO ES ASI, FUE IDEA DE MI HERMANA, ELLA ME DIJO QUE ERA PERFECTA Y NO SE EQUIVOCO**

**PARA LAS QUE LES INTERESE LA CANCION SE LLAMA QUIEN DIJO AMIGOS DE ANA ISABELLE Y KEN-Y**

**BUUENOO AUNQUE SEA UN PEQUEÑO REVIEW, Y QUERIA PREGUNTARLES SI USTEDES QUERIAN EN EL SIGUEIENTE CAP A BELLA CANTANDO EN EL INSTITUTO? EN LA INICIACION DEL NUEVO AÑO ESCOLAR, USTEDES ME DICEN LAS AMOO CHIICAAAS**

**Y CREO MAÑANA LES SUBO EL CAP DE LA NUEVA HISTORIA NO ES SEGURO PERO POR SI ACASO**

**SII TIEENEN ALGUNA DUDA, PREGUNTEN**

**DEJEN UN REVIEW CHIKITO SI?**

**LAS AMOOOO**

**SE CUIDAN **

**DANIIE CULLEN**


	10. Se acabaron las vacaciones

**HOLA ! AQUI OTRA VEZ**

**PERDONEN LA DEMORA ENSERIIO, QUE DISFRUTEN EL CAP  
**

* * *

POV BELLA

-Ehh…yo…-comenzo Edward, yo estaba parada como una tonta, con los ojos abiertos como platos, esta Alice me la pagaria

-Algo que decir?-repito Alice, gire mi cabeza a Rosalie y ella me miraba a modo de disculpa, se que la idea de la cancion fue de Alice y que ella no tubo nada que ver, pero le pedi ayuda con la mirada, ella asintió rapido

-Ehhmm…Bella-dijo, Alice la miro mal, ella ignoro a Alice-Tenemos que empezar los bailes-dijo, yo asenti

-Vamos Alice-la llame

-Pero…-se quejo Alice, Rosalie miro a Emmett

-Chicos, las chicas tienen que empezar, eehmm vamos a alquilar una pelicula-dijo Emmett, yo subi rapidamente por las escaleras, sin mirar a Edward, me daba vergüenza…

-Alice sube-siseo Rosalie, algo molesta, ya se habian ido los chicos

-Aclaro que yo lo hice con la intencion d ayudarlos a los dos, jamas haria algo para dañarlos, el es mi hermano gemelo tu ere mi mejor amiga como mi hermana, gracias a Dios que no lo eres porque no podrias amar a Edward, pero no importa, yo lo hice con la mejor de la intenciones, porfavor no te enojes si?-dijo sin respirar y tan rapido que casi ni le entendi

-Alice calma-le dije-y si me enojo, no tenias porque hacerlo, me pones en ridiculo, es una estupidez que el me ame, y después pones esa cancion, y preguntas, algo que decir chicos?, como si fuera lo mas normal dl mundo-le dije

-pero es que yo solo queria ayudar, y ustedes se van tan lindos juntos, y pense en darles un emoujon-dijo apenada, con su cabeza gacha, me daba pena verla asi

-Sabemos eso Alice, pero no era la forma de hacerlo, tenemos a estos dos fenómenos, que se entienden entre si solamente-dijo Rose

-Es cierto Alice-le dije abrazandola-te quiero, y te perdono, pero deja que las cosas sigan su curso, cuando se lo quiera decir a Edward lo hare, pero porfavor, no sigas dando empujoncitos como dices-le dije y ella asintió

-Lo prometo-me dijo y nosotras asi pasamos el sia

El resto del verano la pasamos montando los bailes para el talen show, entre cenas, bromas, enojos, salidas al cine, regaños, juegos, y demas cosas. Tengo que decir, que lo de la cancion, lo dejamos como que nunca paso, yo no dije nada, el tampoco, y asi lo dejamos, el igual de cariñoso conmigo lo cual me encanto. Mañana ya era el primer dia de instituto, por lo cual hoy, fue mi dia de tortura…

Me vistieron miles de veces como si fuera una Barbie, me peinaron infinidad de veces, me maquillaron infinidad de veces, tenia la vestimenta completa para toda la semana…ya me habian vestido y ahora hacian cosas en mi pelo mi tortura no acababa…En eso sono el telefono de Alice. Mi salvacion! Lo puso en altavoz y contesto  
-Diga?-  
-Alice ven a abrir-le dijo Edward, como ella se despisto…  
-Yo voy Alice- dije y Sali corriendo  
-Espera Bella no he terminado-la ignore y fui a abrir. Cuando me miraron extrañados.  
-Son mi salvacion me han utilizado de Barbie, me han torturado buena parte del tiempo, por favor ayudenme- dije y les sonrei y todos comenzaron a reir.

-Bella aun no habia terminado- dijo bajando las escaleras y Rose venia detrás

-Oye preciosa, crei que la Barbie eras tu, pero por lo que dijo Bella la han utilizado como Barbie-dijo Emmett a Rose y ella rio

-Vamos ya dejen a la pobre Bella en paz- dijo abrazandome y yo sonrei automatica y Alice y Rose quedaron boquiabiertas y yo me sonroje…  
-Ahora eres el protector de Bella Edward-dijo Emmett riendo y Edward se quedo pasmado y yo me puse mas roja que un tomate.  
-Bueno ya, ya nos tenemos que ir-dijo Jasper  
-Pero Jazzi el tio Charlie y la tia Renee no han llegado y Bella se quedara sola-dijo Alice quejandose

-No te preocupes puedo quedarme sola-dije tratando de no sonar triste pero por la expresión de Edward vi que no lo logre  
-De ninguna manera no te dejaremos aquí sola- dijo contradiciendome

-Te apoyo no te quedaras sola-lo apoyo Alice y me dio un codazo y yo la mire.  
-Enserio no tienen que quedarse, después de que me torturaron todo el dia estoy cansada, se los agradezco de verdad, pero no se preocupen-di una media sonrisa, se que no me llego a los ojos, espero que no se notara tanto que no queria que se fueran. Alice me miro como diciendome "eres una estupida" y yo solo me encogi de hombros.  
-De acuerdo-dijo Alice-pero vendremos mañana temprano a buscarte para el instituto, adios-dijo-Ahh y la ropa de mañana…-la interrumpi  
-es la que esta en la esquina derecha de mi armario y estan ordenadas por el orden en los que lo voy a usar en la semana, algo mas?-dije enarcando una ceja  
-no eso es todo-dijo y luego me saco la lengua me dio un abrazo y se fue. Me despedi de todos, el ultimo fue Edward su abrazo fue calientito, quisiere tenerlo siempre asi. Los acompañe a la puerta y me quede ahí hasta que los perdi de vista. Luego entre y me cambie y me fui a dormir.

Por Edward:

Primer dia de instituto. Me levante me puse una camisa azul, ya que a Bella le encanta como me queda ese color, unos jeans, me alborote un poco los cabellos y baje a desayunar. Al terminar llame a Alice para ir a buscar a Bella. Alice hablo todo el camino, cuando llegue a casa de Bella toque el claxon, ella salio corriendo, vestia unos jeans ajustados que marcaban su hermosa figura, una camisa tubo violeta y sus converse.  
-Hola- saludo sonriendo  
-Hola- dije y le sonrei  
-Al menos te pusiste la ropa que era-dijo Alice mirandola y luego me miro y me hizo señas como para que le dijera algo.  
-estoy muy bien y tu Alice?-dijo Bella enarcando una ceja y yo rei.  
-jaja ahí Bella tonta- dijo y me volvio a mirar y rodo los ojos  
-Te ves muy bien Bella, te queda bien esa ropa-dije y ella se sonrojo  
-Gracias-dijo timidamente, mire a Alice y me dio una sonrisa de aprobación y luego miro a Bella no supe que le dijo pero Bella asintió.

-Listas para el primer dia de clases-dije  
-Si, por lo menos no tengo que estar todo el dia sola en casa-dijo y sonrio-Alice tienes lo horarios?-  
-Si, creo que nos toca juntas en par de clases-dijo buscando en su mochila-Si, a Edward y a ti les toca todas las clases juntas-me salio una sonrisa automatica- excepto…biologia que te tocara con Emmett-le dijo a Bella- y gimnasia que es solo para chicas este año y Edward coge artes- dijo Alice-Con ustedes no cojo gimanasia, que seria con Bella, los siento Bella-yo tape mi rostro con mis manos-,yo cogeria computación, con lo demas, al menos todos cogemos las clases juntos-dijo me guiño un ojo y yo sonrei

-Cierto al menos no estoy sola…pero en gimnasia si estoy sola- dijo y dio una media sonrisa  
-pero no hay maestro de gimnasia asi que no te preocupes-dijo Alice y le sonrio  
-Ahí que suerte-dijo y sonrio. Seguimos entre bromas y risas, las risa de Bella es como musica para mis oidos.  
Llegamos al instituto y nos encontramos con los demas, esperamos a que sonara el timbre, y entramos a clase de trigonometria.  
-Me ire a sentar con Jazzi-dijo Alice guiñandome un ojo y yo le sonrei como diciendo gracias y mire a Bella

-Nos retiramos a nuestro asiento-dijo Emmett, cogiendo la mano de Rose

-Bueno, te sientas conmigo?-le dije sonriendo  
-Si, no me voy a sentar con Jessica, y pues Angela, esta con Ben-dijo y me sonrio, no pude evitar sonreir.  
-Bueno pues vamos-dijo y camino a la unica mesa vacia que quedaba. Nos sentamos y como era el primer dia el maestro solo se presento y hablo tonterias, Bella y yo teniamos una convesacion sin importancia, asi transcurrieron las clase por la mañana fueron todas aburridas y siempre hablaba con Bella, por lo cual las clases eran menos aburridas. Llego la hora del almuerzo, en la mesa estaban Bella junto a mi, Alice junto a Jasper, Rose junto a Emmett,.  
-Bueno las clases han estado geniales no?-pregunto Alice  
-Pues si ademas de queEdward es un payaso, me hace reir todas las clases y si sigue asi el maestro nos va a regañar todos lo dias-dijo Bella riendo  
-Con que payaso eh?-dije y ella me saco la lengua y rio  
-Nos dimos cuenta de eso, creo nque seria mejor que no te sentaras con Edward en todas lasclase, ai evistas regaños-dijo Emmett, eso hizo que Bella se sonrojara, pero le contesto  
-Pues, me sentare con Rosalie en las proximas-dijo

-Pero, pues por hoy no hay problemas no estan dando nada-dijo a lo que todos reimos

-Bueno eso es excelente-dijo Jasper  
El resto del almuerzo transcurio en bromas, en las sonrojaciones de Bella, las miradas asecinas que le lanzaba a Alice a Emmett y a Jasper.  
-Bella, preparada para coger biologia conmigo?-dijo Emmett, ella puso cara de esapnto  
-Si, biologia-dijo ella, yo iba para artes, me fui a mi clase la cual cogia solo, luego cogiamos, literatura todos juntos, y luego musica, con Bella y Alice, cuando Sali de artes me encontre con Bella en el pasillo, venia claramente molesta, y Emmett con una sonrisa satisfactoria en su rostro

-Como te fue?-bufo, yo rei, entramos al salon

-Portate menos payaso-dijo riendo  
-No te prometo nada- dije lo que hizo que ella riera mas  
Entramos y nos sentamos, yo junto a Bella como en todas, yo me sente derecho y serio, aunque aguantando las ganas de reirme, cuando Bella me miro estallo en risas y yo aguante las mias  
-Señorita Swan, algo que compartir con la clase?-dijo el porofesor y me entraron mas ganas de reir, ella se puso mas roja que un tomate  
-No señor-dijo y me dio un codazo, realmente dolio  
-auch-dije  
-tonto-dijo y yo rei. No hablo en el resto de la clase, yo le hacia muecas para que riera, pero se aguantaba. Al salir de la clase exploto en risa y me dio un codazo  
-eres un tonto, hiciste que me regañaran-dijo riendo  
-yo no hice nada, ni siquiera te hice un chiste tu te reiste sola porque yo estaba serio-dije riendo tambien

-si con la cara de serio que tenias como querias que no me riera, pero ya veras me las vas a pagar-dijo y fue caminando a clase de musica riendo y yo la segui

-eso lo veremos-le dije

-me las pagaras-dijo y me saco la lengua y yo rei.

Entramos a la clase y Bella se sento junto a Alice y yo me sente junto a Bella y ella me miro y yo le sonrei y echa se echo a reir otra vez. Alice me miro confusa y yo me eche a reir.  
-De que me perdi?-dijo Alice enarcando una ceja, y luego una gran sonrisa se expandio por su rostro, supe el significado  
-No Alice, no-dije riendo.

-aww, entonces de que se rien?-dijo

-Tu hermano es un payaso, hizo que me regañaran en literatura, pero me las pagaras- dijo y luego me saco la lengua y le hice lo mismo.

-Ahí Edward-dijo y rio. La maestro comenzo la clase

-Bueno chicos yo sere su maestra de musica, mi nombre es Amber Gigandet, hoy comenzaremos con unas pequeñas audiciones de musica sera divertido, ustedes pasan al frente cantan algo, de acuerdo?, bueno entonces algun voluntario, o alguien que de alguna sugerencia- dijo la maestra sonriendo. Bella levanto la mano, yo me sorprendi.  
-Yo tengo una sugerencia-dijo y rio divertida  
-Digame señorita…-  
-Swan, Isabella Swan-dijo sonriendo

-Bueno, pues digame Isabella-dijo la maestra sonriendo  
-Solo Bella, pero si es sugerencia tiene que hacerlo por obligación?-dijo, me preocupa, ahí no, su venganza.

-Si Bella, ese es el chiste del juego-

-Ok, sugiero a…Edward Cullen- dijo mirandome y riendo, yo la mire y ella solo sonrio

-Bueno pase al frente Edward-dijo la maestra tomando mi mano, Alice y Bella aguantaban sus ganas de reir, yo me pare-bueno ahora saque una cancion de la bolsa y esa es la que tiene que cantar-meti mi mano en la bolsa y saque la cancion-bueno cual te salio?-dijo la maestra

-Me Salio "Por amarte asi"-dije y mire a Alice y ella me dio una gran sonrisa y asintió, yo asenti

-Bueno comienza cuando quieras, solo estrofa y coro, necesitamos tiempo para los demas-dijo mi maestra

-Buena venganza Bella-dije

-Te dije que me las pagarias-dijo y sonrio y yo comence

Siempre seras la niña que me llene el alma como mar

inquieto como mar en calma siempre tan lejana como el horizonte

gritando en el silencio tu nombre en mis labios

solo queda el eco de mi desengaño

sigo aqui en mis sueños de seguirte amando

Sera, sera como tu quieras pero asi sera

si aun tengo que esperarte 7 vidas mas

me quedare colgado de este sentimientoo

Por amarte asi es esa mi fortuna es ese mi castigo

sera que tanto amor acaso esta prohibido

yo sigo aqui muriendo por estar contigooo

Por amarte asi a 1 paso de tu boca y sin poder besarla

tan cerca de ti piel y sin poder tocarla

ardiendo de deseos con cada mirada

por amarte asiii por amarte asii por amarte

Termine mi cancion y Bella estaba con una cara de…emocion?... yo habia tratado de no mirarla tanto, ya que esa cancion si tuviera el valor se la dedicaria, pero no tengo el valor de hacerlo…Se escucharon aplausos de la clase entera y decian que canto muy bonito y bla, bla , bla yo solo me fijaba en Alice y Bella q cuchicheaban cosas y Bella reia y luego le decia algo a Alice y Alice negaba no entendia…luego averiguaría.  
-Muy bien Edward, cantas muy lindo-dijo felicitándome-Bella?

-Si maestra-dijo sonriendo

-Dime Amber linda, y que opinas de Edward?- ella puso los ojos en blanco-sobre su actuación-dijo la mestra y ella se relajo.

-Pues tendre que buscar otra venganza-dijo y rio-pues que esa cancion la canto muy linda-dijo y se sonrojo y bajo la cabeza, asi siguió la clase muchos cantando risas y demas cosas, luego de un rato…

-Bueno creo que ya los puedo dejar ir, asi que nos vemos mañana, mañana con la clase como tal adios-dijo sonriendo

-Nos vamos?-dije

-Si vámonos, tengo hambre-dijo Bella

-Si es cierto-la apoyo Alice

-Bella?-llamo la maestra

-Si, señorita Amber-contesto ella volteandose

-Escuche, que cantaras mañana en la iniciación-dijo la maestra y ella se sonrojo

-Si, maestra, no estoy muy convencida, no lo hago bien, pero insisten-dijo, la maestra fruncio el ceño

-no le haga caso señorita, tiene una de las mas hermosas voces de la escuela, solo se niega a aceptarlo-dije

-ya veremos mañana-dijo-que pasen bonita tarde chicos-dijo y nosotros nos fuimos al auto

-Bueno preparare algo rapido para comer y luego veremos peliculas les parece?-dijo esperanzada?

-SIIIII!-dijo Alice

-Por supuesto-dije emocionado, no estoy seguro pero creo q vi como le agrado que yo aceptara, debo estar imaginando cosas…

Llegamos a casa de Charlie, Bella preparo unos sándwiches y fue a su cuarto por una pelicula de comedia.

-Aquí esta la pelicula, es una comedia romantica-dijo y sonrio

-perfecto-dijo Alice quitandole la pelicula y poniendola en el dvd. La pelicula era muy graciosa nos reimos en cantidad. Pero cuando acabo la pelicula, Charlie y Renee aun no llegaban y como habiamos quedado que hasta que Charlie o Renee no llegaran no nos ibamos pues…no nos vamos todavía. Seguimos haciendo bromas.

-Ya, ya, ya paren o me muero de la risa ya me duele la barriga-dijo riendo sin parar

-Enserio Edward para ya-dijo Alice riendo tambien

-Que ahora resulta que soy yo el payaso-dije riendo

-SIIII-dijeron al unisono y volvieron a reir

-Bueno de acuerdo ya, y ahora que?-dije

-Bueno son las 6:30, me voy a bañar si quieren se pueden bañar-dijo sonriendo

-Si, te acompaño Bella-dijo Alice-Vienes Edward?-dijo haciendome señas para que asintiera y asenti.

Subimos al cuarto de Bella ella se ducho y se puso su pijama, luego se ducho Alice y se puso una pijama de Bella y jugamos cartas hasta que llego Charlie

-Ya lleguamos Bella- dijo Charlie

-Ahí voy Papa-dijo Bella saliendo con Alice detrás y yo detrás de Alice-Hola papa-dijo abrazandolo-hola mama-dijo y abrazo a su madre

-Hola tio Charlie-dijo Alice-Tia Renee

-buenas noches Jefe Swan, señora Swan-dije

-hola chicos, no quiero ser descortes pero aqui tan tarde?-dijo Renee

-Papa es que…-no la deje terminar

-Es que qeudamos en que nos quedaremos con Bella hasta que ustedes lleguen, para que ella no se quede sola, si no les molesta-dije

-No seguro que no Edward,

-Seguro que si Jefe Swan-dije-Bueno ya nos vamos Alice adios Señores Swan, adios Bella-dije

-Deja las formalidades muchacho-dijo Charlie

-Adios Edward, adios Alice nos vemos mañana-dijo Bella

-Que duerman bien,chicos-dijo Renee y nos retiramos  
Nos fuimos a casa llegamos rapido, me di un baño y me fui a dormir.

* * *

**QUE LES PARECIO EH? **

**PORFIIS DEJENME UN REVIEW, PARA AL MENOS SABER SI LES GUSTA O NO :(, SI ME DETENGO O CONTINUO**

**YA PARA MAÑANA SUBO EL PRIMER CAP DE LA PROXIMA HISTORIA, EN ESTA DE AHORA ESTAMOS LLEGANDO A UN PUNTO IMPORTANTE DE ELLA, ASI QUE ESPERO QUE LES ESTE GUSTANDO**

**CUIDENSE CHAIITOO **

**DANIIE CULLEN**


	11. Errores

**HOLA!**

**aquiii otra vez con un cap nuevo :D perdonen la tardanzaa chicas pero...las fiesta y reuniones familiares, ahora sera un poco mas facil pero ahi que ver**

**este capitulo es de los mas importantes en la historia**

**dejan un review?**

* * *

POV EDWARD

Me levante, me vesti, recogi a Bella, en la escuela la misma rutina toda la mañana, en el almuerzo en director se nos aceroco a decirnos que la iniciación se cancelo, la presentacion se añadia al talent show, ella solo asintió, al salir vamos a casa de Bella hasta que llegara Charlie y asi pasamos la semana. El viernes al salir lleve a Bella a su casa y ella fue por sus cosas y bajo con un bulto y una caja, no entro al auto de inmediato Alice queri abrir la caja y ella le explicaba porque ahora no, Alice le dijo algo y ella asintió y dio una media sonrisa.

-Vamos-dijo Alice cuando entro

-Lista Bella?-dije

-Lista-dijo

-Mas que lista-dijo Alice haciedo que Bella se sonrojara.

El camino paso entre cotorreos de Alice y a veces creia atrapar a Bella mirandome, y ella se sonrojaba, pero porque?, ya le preguntaria a Alice.

Asi pasaron 2 meses me trataba mejor se sonrojaba cuando la miraba o la atrapaba mirandome, sus te quieros eran mas emotivos que antes, se ponia nerviosa cuando estabamos solo, creo que me estaba empezando a mirar mas que como un amigo. Yo aun no le decia temia perderla, eso me destrosaria, durante la ultima semana, Victoria una odiosa chica, se pasaba detrás de mi, a Bella no le caia bien y a mi no mucho, pues yo hablaba con Vicky para darle celos a Bella, incluso le pedi a Vicky que se hiciera pasar por un tiempo para ver la reaccion de Bella, la verdad me arrepenti después de eso, Bella peleo conmigo por eso…

Flashback

Estaba hablando con Victoria frente a los casilleros, no haciamos nada, solo queria que parecieramos novios, ella accedio a ayudarme, ella sabe lo que yo siento por Bella, para darle mas apariencia ella estaba recostada en el casillero y yo al frente de ella, hablabamos de las clases, yo solo pensaba en que la chica que tenia ahí asi conmigo era Bella, con su suave cabello con ese olor a fresias que solo emanaba de su cabello, esos profundo ojos chocolate…

-ahí viene-dijo victoria sacandome de mis pensamiento, y mire al pasillo y venia Bella desde lejos, victoria volteo mi rostro y se engancho en mi cuello y me beso, yo no respondi-es para hacerlo mas real-susurro contra mi labios y a regañadientes asenti y le devolvi el beso, Bella venia acercandose y Alice venia del otro lado, no me habia dado que estabamos justo al lado del casillero de Bella, ella levanto la vista nos viomordio su labio, la vi y sus ojos estaban ¿vidriosos?, no puso nada en su casillero y se fu sin decir nada, Alice la detubo con cara preocupada le pregunto algo Bella respondio Alice le dijo algo y ella asintió, siguió caminando cabizbaja.

-Edward Anthony Cullen, tenemos que hablar-dijo mi hermana molesta

-Si Alice-dije y ella se fue.

Al entrar en biologia vi como Bella hablaba con Jessica, que estaba en la mesa contigua, Bella nunca hablaba con Jessica, pense que Jessica pudo haberle puesto tema de conversación a Bella. Me sente en mi asiento junto a Bella, que parecia incomoda, trataba de no mirarme  
-Te sientes bien Bella?-pregunte su actitud era un poco rara

-Estoy bien, es que me duele un poco la cabeza, pero estoy bien, ya se me pasara-dijo sin mirarme y dando una media sonrisa, no sabe mentir, pero el que estubiera un poco reacia a hablarme el resto del dia debia ser por lo de Victoria, pero nunca habia reaccionado asi, siempre me hablaba pero se sentia incomoda al hacerlo, aunque trataba de dismularlo.

Asi paso el resto del dia casi sin hablar, ella se sentia incomoda, cuando acabaron las clases deje a Bella a su casa,

-Que paso Alice?-le dije  
-Eres un imbecil!-dijo volteandose en su asiento para mirarme-te la pasas dicendo que amas a Bella, que ella es tu vida, que sin ella no quieres vivir y bla bla bla, y la haces sentir mal estupido, eres un maldito idiota-dijo enojada- besandote con la zorra de victoria justo AL LADO DE SU CASILLERO!IMBECIL, fue como decirle hey Bella estoy aquí besandome con mi novia, mirame, estupido, idiota-dijo enojada-Edward tienes que decirle lo que sientes, ella que amas a la zorra de Victoria, conociendola ahora debe estar llorando en su cuarto-sus palabras me chocaron, pero porque Bella lloraria?

-Alice…yo…no entiendo…no se que decir…-tartamudeaba

-Edward, escuchame!-dijo molesta-tienes que decirle lo que sientes Edward-dijo mirandome, iba a decir algo, pero no me dejo hablar-no digas nada hasta que yo termine, solo escuchame-yo asenti con un movimiento de cabeza-ella sufre, le duele mucho sabias que? Dice que eres el idiota que ama con su vida, maldita sea prometi no decirlo pero no puedo mas, se estan haciendo daño mutuamente, ella te ama Edward te ama mucho, ella estaba muy feliz en estos dos meses, sabes porque? Ella me dijo que empezabas a tratarla de una manera que la hacia pensar que la veias como mas que una amiga, pero los encontrara en el medio del pasillo besandose le dolio, en que maldito momento se te ocurrio besar a victoria eres un maldito imbecil-dijo mientras yo aparcaba frente a la casa- y sabes otra cosa, ella esta tan dolida que piensa en sus vacaciones quedarse con Renee con tal de no sufrir mas, asi que Edward piensa lo que haces, porque si no te lo voy a restregar en la cara por el resto de la vida, adios tengo que llamar a Bella-dijo realmente molesta y bajo del auto, no me dejo hablar ni decir nada, sus palabras me chocaron.

Baje tras ella, tratando de alcanzarla entre y ella subia las escaleras enojada.

-Hola corazon-dijo mama a Alice-Alice?-dijo al ver q no respondia-Alice preciosa q pasa?-dijo pero ella subio-Que la pasa Edward?-me dijo  
-No se…pero voy a preguntarle-dije y subi corriendo las escaleras, llegue a su puerta y ella aun no la habia cerrado-Alice, espera-  
-Ya te dije Edward, y no te lo voy a volver a repetir asi que vete a tu cuarto y si necesitas mi ayuda mañana hablamos, adios-dijo y cerro la puerta en mis narices, baje al comedor a tomar jugo

-Ya sabes que le pasa a tu hermana?-me dijo mama poniendo los platos a la mesa  
-ehh…Jasper-dije inventando algo

-Ahí mi Alice como siempre-dijo- ve y avisale a tu padre que baje a cenar y le avisas a Alice tambien

-Ya voy mama-dije y subi

-Papa…-dije tocando la puerta del cuarto

-Pasa Edward-dijo, entre y el estaba sentado con un libro en mano

-Mama dijo que la cena esta lista-dije

-Ahora bajo-dijo, yo asenti y Sali del cuarto y me dirigi al de Alice, toc, toc, toc

-te dije que no me molestaras-dijo abriendo la puerta

-mama dijo que bajes, la cena esta lista-dije

-puedes subirme la cena? Es que no puedo hablar abajo-me dijo

-Si, en un rato la traigo-le dije

-Gracias Edward-dijo

-Gracias a ti-dije y ella asintió, baje las escaleras y fui a la cocina, papa ya estaba abajo.

-Y tu hermana?-dijo mama cuando entre

-Me pidio q subiera la cena-dije

-Porque?-

-Dice que no puede hablar abajo-dije encogiendome de hombros

-de acuerdo, come tu y luego le subes la cena-dijo, y yo asenti

Comimos en silencio, yo pensaba en las palabras de Alice, termine de comer y tome la comida de Alice y toque su puerta

-Alice tu comida-dije tocando su puerta

-Gracias Edward-me dijo mirando mi cara-que pasa?- dijo preocupada

-Nada Alice, solo necesito pensar un poco mañana hablamos si, duerme bien-dije y me fui a mi cuarto

Me di una ducha caliente para aclarar mis pensamientos, que seguían revueltos. Sali de la ducha me puse unos pantalones de dormir y me tire en la cama para tratar de dormir pero mis pensamientos seguían regados, no se en que momento me dormi pero tarde mucho, no queria despertar pero ahí estaba Alice levantandome…

Fin flashback

Eso fue hoy en la tarde inmediatamente supe que tenia que llamar a victoria para cancelar todo el plan que tenia aunque ella dijo que no era buena idea rompi nuestra "relcion". El resto de la semana paso casi igual Bella estaba algo distraida, como pensaba y sus ojitos no tenian su brillo normal, los dias siguieron su rutina me quedaba con Alice y Bella, cuando Charlie y Renee no estaban, hoy era viernes pero aun asi deje a Bella en su casa ya que Renee no tenia planes ese fin de semana, aunque el domingo iria a la cena familiar de con nosotros, necesitaba hablar con Alice, llegue a casa cenamos y me encerre en mi cuarto a volver a pensar como decirle a Bella lo que sentia, pero como?, no se en que momento me dormi, pero tenia a laice brincando en mi cama.

-Arriba dormilon, es sabado, tenemos cosas que hacer-dijo halando mi sabana

-Alice, quiero dormir-dije poniedo una almohada en la cara

-Eward tenemos que salir antes de que mama y papa lleguen, si no no podremos hablar-dijo y yo la mire y asenti-abajo en diez minutos-dijo y salio

Me meti a la ducha y me di un baño, sali me puse una ropa cualquiera y baje. Alice no aprobo mi ropa, no le hice caso, ella le escribio una nota a mis padres y salimos, encendi el auto y lo arranque sin rumbo alguno.

-Y…como vas con tus pensamientos?-prengunto Alice

-Pues tengo muchas dudas pero estoy mejor que ayer…-dije

-Vamos al parque ahí hablamos-dijo yo asenti y fuimos al parque y bajamos nos sentamos en un banco.

-Bueno creo que esta mas que claro que tienes que decirle a Bella lo que sientes-dijo Alice mirandome

-Si Alice, eso esta mas que claro, pero no puedo hacerlo, no quiero perderla, no lo soportaria-dije mirandola, ella evaluo mi rostro

-Edward se que la amas, estoy segura y se que tu mayor miedo es perderla, pero el que no arriesga no gana, yo mas que nadie te puedo decir que ella corresponde tu sentimientos-dijo mirandome

-Alice por favor, no te ofendas con mis palabras y se que eres mi hermana y que te duele que dude de ti, pero quien me asegura que tu no me dices eso para que yo le diga a Bella, puede que me corresponda pero igual puede que no-dije

-Edward, ESCUCHATE!-me dijo-Edward, tu sabes que mis palabras no son lo unico que lo confirman, tu mas que nadie sabes que a ella no le importa quedarse sola en casa cuando Charlie no esta, sin embargo cuando Charlie propuso que se quedara en casa los fines de semana ella no dijo nada, ella fue la de la idea de que nos quedaramos en su casa hasta que Charlie llegara, crees que hubiera hecho eso con cualquier persona?-dijo-Sabes porque ella hace todo eso? Porque te ama-dijo Alice

-Alice…yo no se que hacer-

-Si sabes, dile lo que sientes, hazlo en la reunion familiar del domingo, veras que todo saldra bien confia en mi-dijo y me dio una media sonrisa y sono su movil y contesto

-Diga?...hola rose…quienes van…seguro que si…no, el va…estoy segura…ok…tu llamala…si dile que vamos a buscarla… ahora voy rumbo a tu casa…adios-dijo y colgo-muevete tonto-dijo

-Adonde vamos?-dije

-Al cine, luego dar un paseo por la playa-dijo halando y tomo mi mano-vamos por Bella y a casa de Rose, Emmett esta alla-dijo, y eso me puso a pensar Emmett no lo habia visto

-a proposito en donde estaba-alice me miro

-enserio quieres saber la respuesta-pregunto

-ok no-dije

-entonces vámonos-

-De acuerdo-dije

Fuimos a buscar a Bella, aprposito hice el comentario con alice de que habia dejado a Victoria, y puedo jurar que vi a Bella sonreir, habia vuelto la Bella que amaba, feliz y con ese brillo carateristico de ella

Pase el resto del dia con ellos despejando un poco la mente no me habia dado cuenta de que ya era tarde.

-Alice, es tarde tenemos que irnos-le dijo Jasper

-Ok, Edward Jasper nos llevara nostros tu lleva a Bella-dijo y me guiño un ojo-

-de acuerdo, adios chicos-dije-vamos Bella-le dije y la tome de la mano.

Nos dirgimos a su casa, el trayecto fue algo silencioso, pero un como silencio, llegamos frente a la casa de Bella

-Adios Edward, nos vemos mañana-me dijo bajandose del auto

-Bella espera-dije estirandome hacia ella desde mi asiento, ella se volteo y nuestros rostros quedaron a centímetros de distancia, ella se sonrojo, podia sentir su aliento, no me pude contener y junte mis labios con los suyos, gemi quedito ante el contacto, su labios sabian a caramelo, atrape su rostro con mis manos delinee su labio inferior pidendole permiso para preofundizar el cual ella acepto, profundizar el beso fue lo mejor que pude haber echo, nos separamos por la falta de aire pero dejamos nuestras frentes juntas. Ella estaba toda sonrojada y con una sonrisa en su cara, la misma que debia tener yo.

-Buenas noches, Bella, que sueñes bonito-le dije

-Gracias, igual hasta mañana Edward-me dijo y cerro la puerta del auto y entro en su casa, yo llegue a casa y me acoste a dormir oensando en el sabor de los labios de Bella en los mios…

-Vamos no seas perezoso, y levantate tienes que preparar tu discurso-eran las 7:30 de la mañana, y ya Alice estaba levantandome y si hoy le voy a decir a Bella lo que siento por ella.

-Enana tu no duermes? Son 7:30 tonta-dijo tapandome con la almohada

-No me obligues a traer agua eh, asi que arriba, Bella llegara a las 9-dijo y se levanto-en media hora en mi habitación, mama y papa no llegan aun-dijo y salio. Yo me di otra ducha y me puse unos jeans, una camisa azul de botones y unos converse, y me dirigi a la habitación de Alice.

-Que paso Alice-dije entrando

-dije media hora, pasaron 45 minutos-dijo

-baah no importa, ahora…hablamos?-dije

-si-dije y dio una palmada en su cama para que me sentara junto a ella y me sente junto a ella-se que es difícil, pero pase lo que pase soy tu hermana y estare aquí para ti siempre que me necesites-dijo y yo le sonrei

-Lo se enana, pero Bella es tu mejor amiga y la quieres mucho, y no quiero que ustedes…-dije pero no me dejo terminar

-Edward, no pongas excusas, por favor, escuchate-dijo baje la mirada y levanto mi rostro para que la mirara-Edward, tienes que decirle lo que sientes, acaso ves como te portas?, estas haciendo sufrir…a Bella-dijo

-Si Alice, lo se y odio hacerle daño-dije pasando las manos por mis cabellos.

-Lo se hermanito-dijo y me abrazo y sono el timbre, Bella no podia ser ya que ella tenia llave y no tenia que abrir-ve a abrir, yo ire a levantar a Emmett, yo asenti y baje las escaleras y abri la puerta, al abrir encontre a Victoria

-Que haces aquí?-le dije

-Asi recives a tu novia?-me dijo entrando a la casa-bonita casa Edward-me dijo y se volteo a verme, con lo de ayer habia olvidado llamar a Victoria y decirle que cancelaba nuestra "relacion".

-Veras victoria…es que…-y ahí llegaron mis padre antes de que pudiera decir algo

-Llegamos anuncio-yo estaba en la sala y asome mi cabeza al ala entrada

-Mami, papi-dije con una sonrisa

-Hola cielito-me dijo mama-voy a hacer el desyuno para ustedes-anuncio

-Edward-saludo mi padre, y me volvi hacia victoria y le hice señas para que subiera

-Esperame en el pasillo- susurre, ella rodo los ojos y subio sigilosamente las escaleras-Voy a ir a ayudar a Alice, a levantar a Emmett-anuncie mientra me dirigia a las escaleras

-Esta bien-dijo Esme y yo subi, encontre a Victoria en el pasillo y le hice señas para que me siguiera, entramos a mi cuarto

-Me decias Edward?-pregunto caminando por el cuarto fijandose en todo

-decia que…habia olvidado llamarte para cancelar el plan, esto realmente no esta funcionando y yo amo a Bella y siento que la estoy traicionando y no voy a seguir con esto-le dije ella inmediatamente se volteo hacia mi con una ceja alzada

-No-dijo firme-no soy un juego, esto se acaba cuando yo diga-me dijo decidida

-Yo te deje a ti claro todo, te dije que amaba a Bella, y que yo decidia cuando se acababa todo-le dije

-Tu no la amas, tu me amas a mi, solo estas cegado por ella, por la mosquita muerta con su carita de inocente, pero tu no la amas-dijo acercandose a mi para besarme

-No Victoria, yo amo a Bella, no te amo a ti-le dije alejandome pero choque contra la pared

-Si me amas, déjame demostrartelo-dijo y se me lanzo a besarme, yo trate de sacarla sin lastimarla pero no podia ella se sujetaba a mi como si se le fuera la vida en ello

-QUE DEMONIOS ES ESTO-Alice grito al entrar

-Esto no es nada-le dije alejandome de Victoria, Alice me asesinaba con la mirada

-Explica esto Edward-me exigio, pero antes de que yo pudiera decir palabra…

-Esto es facil niñita Edward es mi novio yo solo lo besaba-dijo con simpleza, Alice rio amargamente

-Niña entiendelo este es un maldito plan para engañar a Bella, eso no cabe es tu maldita pequeña cabeza-le grito Alice a victoria

-Alice yo-comenze

-No enana-dijo victoria interrumpiendome-Si un plan para hacerle creer a Bella que Edward la amaba y luego dejarla como la idiota con su dolor la muy zorra se cree que se quedara con Edward, el plan era que Edward se quedara conmigo, entiendelo tu niña-le dijo

-Que?no, yo no-comence

-Y tu te callas-rio burlona como si le estubieran diciendo un chiste-todo este maldito plan tuyo con Victoria funciono, querias hacer sufrir ya esta, no la amas, siempre lo supe, y lo peor es que yo te ayude-me dijo enojada y amargamente, yo me quede ahí parado sin decir nada

-Ahh-escuche un grito ahogado demasiado bajo, mire a la puerta y Bella estaba ahí parada con una mano cubriendo su boca, y los ojos vidriosos-lo…lo siento-dijo y se fue corriendo, que habia escuchado?

-Bella?, Bella espera, que paso?, que escuchaste?-dijo Alice corriendo tras Bella

-Upss, yo mejor me voy-dijo victoria, salio y se fue

* * *

**que les parecio eh?**

**bueno? les gusto? lo odiaron? diganme :)**

**a las que leen esta hiistoriia las invitoo a pasarse por mi otra historiia Amor incondicional, que subire el proximo cap mas tarde, podre actualizar mas seguido ya que tengo el proximo cap adelantado tengo que terminarlo asi que las vere pronto otra vez**

**dejan review? besiitos **

**Daniie Cullen**


	12. Porque a mi? porque otra vez?

**HOOLAA CHIIKAAAS**

**ENSERIIO SIENTO LA TARDANZAA, PERO NO HABI PODIDO SUBIR EL CAP AQUI SE LOS DEJO **

**DEJAN REVIEW?**

* * *

POV Bella:

Esos 2 meses con Edward habian sido maravillosos, pero siempre esta esa estupida de Victoria que se interpone, lo que vi el la vez pasa dolio y mucho, el la amaba de eso estoy segura. Me dejaron en casa, aunque era viernes me quedaria con mis padres ya que no tenian nada planeado y papa no trabajaba, y subi a mi cuarto me acoste en mi cama, no puedo negar que llore porque asi lo hice, hable con Alice un buen rato, dijo muchas cosas, cuando terminamos de hablar me duche y dormi. Me levante al otro dia era las 12, habia dormido mucho, era tarde baje comi algo y subi a cambiarme. Cuando termine, escuche mi telefono sonar y entonces corri a contestar, era Rosalie, diciendo que Edward y Alice venian a buscarme para ir al cine y luego a dar un paseo por la playa, colgue y subi a cambiarme le dije a Renee que saldria con los chicos y murmuro un "no pueden dejar de estar juntos un dia" a lo que yo solo rei. Luego de unos minutos llegaron por mi, fuimos a ver una pelicula, yo estaba mas animada ya que Edward hizo un comentario con Alice de que habia dejado a Victoria, fuimos a dar un paseo por la playa, y luego Edward me trajo a casa

-Adios Edward, nos vemos mañana-dije bajandome del auto

-Bella espera-dijo, me voltee y el se habia estirado hacia mi asiento, nuestros rostros quedaron a centímetros de distancia, yo me sonroje, podia sentir su aliento, lo proximo que supe fue sentir los labios de el junto con los mios, gimio quedito, su labios sabian a miel, atrapo mi rostro con sus manos, yo enredo mis manos en su cuello, delineo mi labio inferior pidendome permiso para profundizar el beso, el cual acepte gustosa, profundizar el beso fue lo mejor que pudo haber echo, nos separamos por la falta de aire pero dejamos nuestras frentes juntas. Yo estaba toda sonrojada y con una sonrisa en mi cara.

-Buenas noches, Bella, que sueñes bonito-me dijo, yo asenti con la cabeza, sentia mis labios arder ya que no estaban juntos, Sali del auto como zombie extrañado el calor de sus labios, entre a la casa y subi a mi habitaron, enrealidad estaba exhausta

Al otro dia me levante, iba a casa a ver a Edward otra vez, me di una ducha y me puse mi lindo traje violeta que me queda a mitad de muslo, me puse unas sandalias con un taco casi invisible, me maquille ligero y cepille mi cabello y baje. Me prepare unas tostadas y me sente en la mesa.

-Hermosa, hermosa mi niña-chillo Renee

-Wow Bella que linda estas-dijo papa cuando bajo y yo me sonroje

-Gracias mama, papa-dije, termine de comer-me llevas papa?-dije levantandome

-Seguro Bella-dijo y tomo las llaves de su auto, nos montamos y me llevo a casa de Edward.

-Hola tia Esme-dije entrando a la cocina, esperaba encontrar a Alice, pero no estaba alli.

-Hola corazon, los chicos estan arriba, en el cuarto de Alice si no me equivoco-dijo sonriendo

-Ok, gracias tia-dije y subi.

Llegue al segundo piso y me dirigi a la habitación de Alice ellos estaba hablando…, pero eran 3 voces…Emmett?, no no creo, no escuchaba lo que decian, asi que me acerque

-Alice yo-comenzo a decir Edward

-Y tu te callas tu no amas a Bella, siempre lo supe-rio Alice, ¿Qué? Siempre lo supo?-todo este maldito plan tuyo con Victoria funciono, le hicimos creer a Bella que la amabas, bravo Edward lograste tu cometido-le dijo amargamente, Edward se quedo ahí parado sin decir nada, y pude ver a Victoria con una sonrisa en su rostro, el no la habia dejado?, que demonios hacia ella aquí?

-Ahh-proferi un grito ahogado y puse una mano en mi boca para opacarlo, senti mis ojos llenarse de lagrimas, y vi que Edward y Alice me miraban-lo…lo siento-dije y me voltee para salir corriendo

-Bella?, Bella espera, que paso?, que escuchaste?-dijo Alice corriendo tras de mi, y me agarro una mano justo cuando iba a bajar las escaleras.

-Sueltame-dije con lagrimas en los ojos, luchaba para que me soltara.

-No Bella, dime que escuchaste, soy tu mejor amiga, te puedo explicar lo que escuchaste-dijo mirandome, sus palabras me llenaron de rabia, es tan descarada que se atreve a decir que es mi mejor amiga, me solte de su mano

-MI MEJOR AMIGA?- le grite en la cara a Alice-No eres mi mejor amiga, ya no. Mi mejor amiga no me diria que su hermano, al que amo como la estupida que soy, me ama cuando es todo lo contrario, solo para que me ilusione y luego sufra-le grite a Alice llorando, Alice me miro con lagrimas rodando por sus ojos- eres una descarada-le grite, me descargue, como pudo hacerme esto? Porque? Que le hice? No entiendo, ahí salio Edward

-No Bella-dijo Alice llorosa-Yo no…-

-Tu no que?-le grite, ella no respondio-TU NO QUE? CONTESTA MALDITA SEA-le grite otra vez-Eres…-

-Nada-me interrumpio Edward-Esto es un malentendido-me dijo tranquilo

-Malentendido, no?-le dije-Al diablo malentendido, to do para ti es un maldito malentendido, tengo sentimientos, soy una maldita persona Edward, no soy un juguete con la puedes jugar-

-Estas equivocada Bella-me dijo

-Que pasa aquí?-llego Emmett, que vio a Alice llorando descontroladamente en el suelo, me miro y miro a Edward

-Nada-dije dirigiendome a las escaleras

-No Bella-dijo Edward aguantandome del brazo

-Y tu largate al demonio y dejame en paz-le grite y me voltee para bajar las escaleras

-Que es toda esta griteria niños?-dijo Esme, yo mire a Edward, sentia una gran dolor en el pecho, como si me arrancaran una parte de mi corazon.

-Bella, eso no es cierto-dijo acercandose  
-Te dije que me dejes en paz-le grite llorando y baje.

-Bella, pero-escuche a Emmett, pero lo ignore

Sali corriendo de alli lo mas rapido que pude estaba lloviendo, iba a casa no me importaba nada, solo queria alejarme de alli y no volverlos a ver nunca mas.

-Bella, espera dejame explicarte, Bella-escuche a Edward gritar tras de mi, yo no dejaba de correr, estaba empapada, y me cai, lo que le dio alcance-Bella estas bien?-dijo tocando mi brazo para levantarme

-No me toques-le grite safandome de su brazo y levantandome

-Bella, escuchame dejame explicarte-dijo acercandose

-Dejame todo quedo muy claro alli, me utilizaron y Alice queria hacerme sufrir, no se porque, pero de ella jamas me lo espere-dije llorando

-Bella, no se que escuchaste, pero lo mal interpreataste, no te odio jamas lo haria, todo lo contrario te amo mas que a mi vida-dijo acercandose y yo me aleje

-No te hagas, tu hermana dijo que nunca me amaste y que ella siempre lo supo y que tu plan con victoria funciono que lo lograron y sabes que?, tiene razon lo lograron, querian hacerme sufrir ya esta-le grite en la cara llorando descontroladamente y me iba a ir a correr pero me agarro la mano y me atrajo hacia y el y tomo mi rostro lleno de lagrimas en sus manos.

-Bella, yo te amo, mas que a mi vida, siempre lo he hecho Bella, sin ti no soy nada si tu no estas mi vida no vendria sentido-dijo y luego poso sus labios en los mios, yo trate de resistirme pero respondi a su beso inconscientemente, luego de unos segundos lo empuje y le di una cachetada y me fui a correr. No puedo creer que le haya correspondido el beso, soy una estupida. No podia parar de llorar, no se ni donde me encuentro, pero no me importa. Luego de correr un rato, me sente y a llorar en el medio de la nada, no sabia donde estaba, ni cuanto tiempo habia estado alli, mi telefono no paraba de sonar llamaba Edward, Alice, Charlie, Rosalie, Renee y Esme una y otra vez…yo no contestaba. Vi que un auto se acercaba a lo lejos, pero lo ignore y segui llorando se estaciono un poco después de donde me encontraba. Y alguien se bajo, aun seguia lloviendo.

-Bella? Bella que te paso?- era Vane con Jacob, mis lagrimas se confundian con la lluvia-Bella que te pasa tienes los ojos hinchados, se oia realmente preocupada, me levanto mientras yo lloraba desconsolada y me monto en el auto en la partes trasera, y ella se sento junto a mi, Jacob arranco el auto y yo lloraba desconsolada.

-Bellas que pasa? Porque estas asi? Tienes los ojos muy hinchados-dijo Vanessa muy preocupada

-Ahí Vane, me siento horrible-dije llorando

-Dime Bella, cuentame, desahogate-dijo y trate de calmarme un poco para poder decirle con mas claridad.

-Es que hoy domingo y todos los domingo estoy a casa de…-comence a llorar-de los Cullen y hoy Charlie me llevo porque no me quede alla , porque mis padres iban a estar en casa en el fin de semana, y entre y salude a Esme y me dijo que…-me limpie las lagrimas-que Edward y Alice estaban arriba y yo subi y me detuve en la puerta porque escuche 3 voces, al oir lo que decian me paralize-comence a llorar otra vez-Alice le dijo a Edward, que su plan con Victoria habia funcinado. Sus palabras me chocaron me destrozaron por completo, yo lo escuche y se dieron cuenta de que estaba ahí y Alice se fue tras de mi porque yo sali corriendo y me aguanto y me dijo q ella era mi mejor amiga que le dijera que habia escuchado, eso me dio rabia, ella me engaño dijo que Edward me queria solo para…-comenze a llorar otra vez-para que me ilusionara y luego suefriera y lo logro, yo me solte de ella y de la rabia le dije muchas cosas, que me dolieron decirselas pero no me pude aguantar-dije llorando desconsoladamente

-Ahí Bella tranquila, ya paso, no te preocupes, todo pasara, malditos Cullen-dijo vane, llegamos a su casa-Vamos Bella bajemos, ahí me sigues contando-dijo mientras bajaba

-De acuerdo vane-dije secando un poco mis lagrimas. Nos dirigimos a su cuarto junto con Emily y Leah, que me miraban muy preocupadas, igual que todos los chicos. Vane saco a Jacob del cuarto, yo aun sollozaba

-Ahora si Bella, continua-dijo Vane

-Me siento tan mal, nunca espero esto de ellos, siempre los considere mis mejores amigos incluso Alice sabe al igual que ustedes lo que siento por Edward, y me odio a mi misma por amarlo de esta manera-rompi a llorar otra vez-lo perdone una vez, me prometio que no volvria a pasar y mira, mira , soy tan estupida-

-No Bella, no te odies, tu no tienes la culpa, el no sabe lo que se pierde-dijo Emi consolandome

-Pero Bella, que paso luego de que escuchaste eso-pregunto Vane-como llegaste alli a ese sitio-dijo Vane sobando mi espalda

-Pues yo sali corriendo escaleras abajo, y sali a toda prisa de alli no me importaba adonde me dirigia, solo queria salir de alli, Edward salio tras de mi gritando que esperara pero no hice caso, y me cai el se acerco y trato de tocarme pero le grite que me dejara en paz que no me tocara, me dijo que lo dejara explicar, le dije que no tenia nada que explicar- dije rompiendo a llorar-que todo habia quedado claro que me odiaban, me iba a ir pero, el agarro mi mano y me acerco a el y me dijo…-dije llorando desconsolada-me dijo Bella, yo te amo, mas que a mi vida, siempre lo he hecho Bella, sin ti no soy nada si tu no estas mi vida no tendria sentido-seguia llorando cada vez mas y luego me beso trate de resistirme pero respondi a su beso durante unos segundos y luego le pegue una cachetada y segui corriendo a no se donde, y cuando me canse me sente y segui llorando, no me importaba nada, ya nada tenia sentido, y ahí llegaste tu- dije llorando

-Y tranquila Bella, llora todo lo que quieras todo pasara- me dijo Leah consolandome

-Me odio por amarlo y por pensar que el me amaba- fueron mis ultimas palabras, para volver a comenzar a llorar sin control y quedarme dormida, no se en que momento.

Al dia siguiente cuando me levante habia una nota de Emily

"Cambiate, coge de mi ropa o de la de Vane, y bajas a desayunar, espero que estes mejor, te kiere Emi"

Me cambie y baje, ahí estaban todos riendo, felices como siempre.

-Hola a todos, buen provecho y…Emi, Vane y Leah gracias por aguantar mi estupido llanto anoche-dije avergonzada

-No tienes porque disculparte Bella, eso duele tenias que desahogarte con alguien y ahí siempre estare yo-dijo Vane sonriendo, esas palabras me las habian dicho antes, me llegaron ganas de llorar pero me aguante.

-Y yo-completaron Emi y Leah al unisono

-Sientate y come para llevarte al instituto, claro si quieres ir, si no nos quedaremos aqui contigo-dijo Emi

-Puedo ir, ya estoy mucho mejor, ni una lagrimas mas por los Cullen, lo prometo-dije sonriendo, esa promesa me iba a costar demasiado, pero nada perdia con intentar.

-Asi se habla-dijeron los chicos al unisono a lo que todos reimos

-Si esos Cullen se atreven a pasarse por aquí o a hacerte daño de nuevo van a saber quien es Embry Call-dijo Embry

-Asi se habla Embry yo te ayudo-dijo Jared a lo que todos reimos

-Pero los Cullen son nuestros…-comenzo seth-auch-se quejo Seth

-Seth come y guarda silencio-dijo Leah sonriendole a Seth

-Si Seth has lo que dice Leah-la apoyo Quil

Terminamos de desayunar, y me llevaron al instituto y dijeron que me recogerian a la salida, todas mis clases eran con Edward, para mi mala suerte, excepto biologia que es con Emmett y una que otra con Rosalie, y en musica pues se cambiaria conmigo, en la mañana todo transcurrio de maravilla. En el almuerzo iba hacia la mesa y alguien me aguanto el brazo, Edward

-Sueltame, Edward-dije sacudiendo mi brazo

-Tenemos que hablar, Bella-dijo en tono triste

-Isabella para ti, solo mis amigos me llaman Bella-dije seria

-Que? Odias que te digan Isabella-

-Ademas no tengo nada que hablar con…no hay palabra que te describa a ti y a tu…hermana, asi que a ahora dejame-dije safandome de su brazo

-Bella, Bella por favor, solo escuchame si, por favor-yo lo ignore vi como Rose se debatía entre venir a llevarse a Edward o no, respire hondo para contener mis lagrimas para mas tarde, me fui y me sente sola en una mesa

Divise que Rose y Jasper se acercaban.

-Bella…-dijo Rose pero no la dejo terminar.

-Quiero estar sola-dije y ellos solo se sentaron como si no hubieran escuchado nada, yo resople

-Bella…todo eso fue un malentendido ellos…-no deje que terminara

-Rose…yo se que escuche, no soy una mentirosa, ni una exagerada, y tampoco quiero hacerme la victima, lo escuche de su boca, no me lo invente…-dije conteniendo lagrimas

-Bella, no es facil para ellos-dijo Jasper

-Y para mi si?-dije-que los que creias que eran tus mejores amigos de toda la vida, y en el caso de Edward el hombre que amo, te engañen y quieran verte sufrir…no es facil, y no me la estoy pasando bien, para nada…es difícil-dije cerrando los ojos para mantener mi lagrimas adentro de ellos

-Bella tienes que escucharlos, escucha lo que tienen que decir, ellos no dijeron lo que tu crees-dijo Rose mirandome

-Y tu estabas ahí para escuchar lo que dijeron? No yo si y escuche bien porque no estoy loca-dije ella no contesto

-Bella, escuchaste la mitad, y por eso entendiste mal-dijo Jasper

-Ya dejenme en paz, ustedes le creen a ellos y a mi no, lo siento pero no lo voy a hacer-dije y me iba a levantar

-Bella…Bella, no te vayas…Bella-jasper

-Que?-dije volviendo a sentarme, a lo lejos vi a Emmett acercarse

-Estas bien?-me dijo preocupado

-Estoy bien, no te preocupes-dije, queria llorar, pero tube que aguantarme, ya mas tarde lloraria.

-No te ves bien Bells-dijo Emmett sentandose a mi lado, lo mire con expresio triste

-Es duro, chicos, ustedes no me entieden-le dije y sono el timbre

-Bueno pues, suerte Bells, cualquier cosa estamos en ingles, nos vemos a la salida-dijo Rose, me tocaba clase con Emmett, Biologia. Me habia decidido a y tratar a Edward como a cualquier otro estudiante del instituto, eso deseaba que fuera, cualquier otro, pero aun lo amaba, lamentablemente lo amaba. Salie de Biologia hacia mi otra clase, con Edward. Respire profundo antes de entrar, y me sente en la silla contigua a la de el.

-Bella, escuchame por favor dejame explicar,…-dijo mientras me sentaba, no lo deje terminar

-Hola Cullen-dije con una sonrisa forzada, como le haria a otro estudiante

-Cullen? Me dijiste Cullen?, Bella por favor tu malinterpretaste mis palabras…-no lo deje terminar

-Sshh, callate nos regañaran-dije callandolo

En la otra clase hable con Jessica, era mejor que hablar con Edward…Acabaron las clases y sali, Vane y Emi me esperaban en el estacionamiento. Entre al auto, ellas me llevarian a casa.

-Bella, no te enojes, solo es por decirlo…pero no crees que deberias escuchar lo que te quieren decir los Cullen, solo para darles el benedicio de la duda, talvez tienen razon-dijo mirandome, ella tambien esto no puede ser, talvez tenia razon, pero no puedo, lo que escuche me dolio y mucho.

-Tu tambien, Vanessa no puedo hablar con ellos, no puedo lo que escuche me dolio y mucho-dije conteniendo lagrimas

-De acuerdo Bella, como desees-dijo, yo baje del auto y entre a casa

-Mama ya llegue-dije entrando

-Isabella Marie Swan, en donde estabas, te llame millones de veces y no contestaste, tu tia me llamo ayer muy preocupada porque saliste de su casa llorando y corriendo, y Edward fue tras de ti y no le hiciste caso-dijo mi padre enojado

-Estaba con Vane, y los chicas en La Push-dije

-Y que rayos hacias alla jovencita, yo tu oadre te dejo en casa de tu Esme, y usted se fue de alli sin explicación alguna, solo dijo que saliste llorando-dijo enojado

-Vane y Jacob me encontraron en el camino, y si estaba llorando, y si me fui de casa de los Cullen, y no me importa-dije enojada

-Pues deberia importarte señorita, ellos estaban muy preocupados por ti, y ahora llamas a tu tia y a Alice que no ha parado de llamar-dijo mi madre enojada

-No voy a llamar a nadie, y no llamare a Alice en mi vida, que se muera y siga llamando no le pienso contestar-dije enojada y fui a subir las escaleras y me encerre en mi cuarto

-Que son esas actitudes jovencita, Isabella abre la puerta-dijo Charlie tocando

-DEJAME EN PAZ, LARGO-grite

-Abre esa puerta Isabella-dijo Renee

-TE DIJE QUE ME DEJES EN PAZ-grite y tire mi libro contra la puerta, el se fue y yo comenze a llorar otra vez, no lo podia evitar, era un dolor demasiado fuerte, sentia un vacio demasiado grande en mi corazon, sentia que faltaba una parte de mi, el amor de mi vida, y mi mejor amiga. No se en que momento me quede dormida.

-Bells, te llaman-dijo mama tocando en mi puerta, lo que me desperto

-Quien?-dije bostezando

-No se cariño, abre para darte el telefono-dijo, me levante, abri y tome el telefono ella iba a decir algo, pero le cerre la puerta el las narices.

-Diga?-dije

-Bella, porfavor no me cuelgues te lo pido, solo escuchame, debemos…-dijo era…Alice?

-Alice, no QUIERO hablar con ustedes, con ninguno-dije enfatizando que el quiero, se que debo pero no quiero

-Bella, porfavor solo escuche un poco-dijo me debatia entre escucharla o no...

* * *

**Que les parecio? **

**buenooo no tengo muchoo tiempo chikaas asi que ya me voii, ah por cierto a las que leen mi otra historia "Amor Incondicional" tratare de subir cap mañana pero no les aseguro nada...**

**bueno chikaa, dejen reviews si?**

**si tienen dudas, pregunteen :D**

**las kiere**

**Daniie Cullen**


End file.
